Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...
by Daisuke
Summary: Cuando Taichi es transportado al mundo real sufre un pequeño cambio... Un alterverse bastante curioso AÑADIDO EP. 16
1. Capitulo 1

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi sonrio cuando la explocion provocada por el Giga Destroyer de Metal Greymon absorvia a Etemon... la sonrisa desaparecio cuando el comenzo a volar.   
  
"¡¡¡WAHHHH!!!" Grito horrorizado Taichi, pero Metal Greymon lo atrapo con su mano mecanica   
  
Taichi suspiro "¡Gracias Metal Greymon!"   
  
El digimon perfeccionado sonrio y luego asintio... sin embargo el comenzo a perder fuerzas y la explosion... no, el portal lo absorvio junto a su compañero.   
  
De repente todo estaba silencioso   
  
"¿Taichi?" fue lo unico que dijo Sora confundida   
  
-----------------   
  
Taichi abrio los ojos, todo estaba oscuro "¿Agumon?" dijo una vez, miro hacia todos lados y no pudo encontrar su digimon   
  
"¿Taichi?" dijo una voz, Taichi no podia saber desde donde venia esa voz...   
  
Sin embargo el respondio "¿Agumon?" pregunto el muchacho   
  
"¿Donde estas Taichi?" pregunto su digimon compañero   
  
"Aqui" respondio sin muchas fuerzas el muchacho   
  
"¿Hu?" dijo una nueva voz   
  
"¿¡Quien esta ahi!?" pregunto el par al unisono   
  
"¡¡¡SON USTEDES!!! ¡¡¡YO, ETEMON VERE QUE TENGAN SU CASTIGO POR COMO ME TRATARON!!!" Grito la nueva voz, obviamente era Etemon   
  
"¿Etemon? ¡Agumon evoluciona!"   
  
"Si... ermm, ¿pero donde esta Etemon? ¡No puedo ver nada!" musito Agumon  
  
"Mmm, ahora que lo dicen, yo tampoco los puedo verlos, pequeños" agrego el Digimon mono   
  
Taichi suspiro "¿Que tal una tregua Etemono?"   
  
"¿¿¿ETEMONO???" Grito Etemon furioso   
  
Taichi sonrio un momento "Solo una broma, ¿no tienes sentido del humor?"   
  
Etemon refunfuño   
  
"De cualquier forma creo que estamos en iguales condiciones, ¿no?"   
  
"Supongo" respondio Etemon   
  
"Bien, ¿Que te parece si trabajamos los tres para volver al mundo digital?"   
  
Etemon sonrio levemente "Que inteligente... muy bien, acepto"   
  
"¿Pero como vamos a volver?" pregunto Agumon confundido   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Tiene un buen punto, ¿Sabes?"   
  
Etemon suspiro mientras asentia "¿Donde estamos?"   
  
Taichi parpadeo, cerro y abrio los ojos y se encontro en otro lugar...   
  
"¿Japon?"   
  
"¿Que es esto?" Etemon miro hacia atras... luego noto algo en su cuerpo "¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS???" Grito   
  
Todos los presentes en el parque miraron confundidos al muchacho que acababa de gritar   
  
"¿Donde estamos Taichi" pregunto el muchacho a nadie en particular aparentemente...   
  
"En Japon Agumon" se respondio a si mismo... luego parpadeo y miro alrededor "¿Agumon?"   
  
"¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!" Grito el muchacho   
  
Todos los presentes dieron un paso atras, asustados del estado mental del muchacho   
  
"¿Que no puede esar pasando?" pregunto Taichi confundido   
  
"¡TONTO! ¿¡DONDE DEJASTE MI CUERPO!?" Grito esta vez   
  
Taichi parpadeo y miro sus manos "¡ME RESPONDERAS!" se grito a si mismo mientras se golpeaba   
  
Todos los presentes miraron hacia otro lado tratando de no prestarle atencion al muchacho, tal vez asi se iria...   
  
"¡Oye!" grito Taichi, luego parpadeo, finalmente dandose cuenta de algo "¿Donde estan ustedes dos?"   
  
"Creo que dentro de tu cuerpo" respondio Agumon   
  
Etemon suspiro "De hecho estamos en tu cabeza" respondio el digimon Mono   
  
"¿¡Que!?"   
  
"Como oiste niño, creo que debemos volver al mundo digital, ¿Tal vez asi volveremos a la normalidad?"   
  
"Tal vez... oigan, ¿Podemos dejar de hablar asi?" pregunto Taichi   
  
"¿Por que?" pregunto una inocente voz, obviamente Agumon   
  
Taichi suspiro "Paresco un loco asi..."   
  
Etemon asintio ¿Asi esta mejor peon? pregunto dentro de la mente de Taichi  
  
Taichi sonrio "Supongo"   
  
¡Oye esto es asombroso! ¿Solo se necesita pensar para que nos comuniquemos?   
  
¿De verdad los digimon elegidos son tan densos? se pregunto Etemon  
  
¿¡Que quisiste decir!? exigio Agumon  
  
Nada...   
  
Taichi se dio vuelta y comenzo a caminar "¿Tal vez todos los demas volvieron al mundo real?"   
  
¿Mundo real? se pregunto Agumon   
  
Creo que se refiere al mundo humano, idiota   
  
¡Pero el mundo digital es real!   
  
Taichi asintio Pero usualmente al referirse a una dimencion propia uno dice que es la real   
  
Pues te equivocas chiquillo   
  
El muchacho suspiro y miro la puerta que estaba frente a el "Casa... por fin"   
  
Me parece que no estas haciendo mucho por regresar al mundo digital comento molesto Etemon   
  
"Ehhh..."   
  
¡Si no vamos al mundo digital pereceras! Al decir esto Etemon se golpeo su cabeza... osea la de Taichi, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que devolver el golpe, lastimandose mas a si mismo   
  
¿Quieren dejar de pelearse? Quiero ver donde vive Taichi   
  
¿Eh?   
  
"Dos a uno ganamos, luego trataremos de regresar al mundo digital"   
  
Etemon suspiro, sabia que habia perdido.   
  
Taichi abrio la puerta, estaba abierta "¿Hay alguien en casa?" pregunto   
  
"..." nadie respondio   
  
No hay nadie, ¿Nos vamos? ¡Tengo un imperio que comandar!   
  
Taichi suspiro "Como si eso fuera tan facil" al decir esto entro en la casa, dejo sus zapatillas en la entrada claro, y se dirijio a la cocina   
  
"Mmm, me parece recordar este lugar" Comento en voz alta un altamente confundido Etemon   
  
"¿Hu? Curioso" respondio Taichi mientras abria la heladera y sacaba un refresco de cola "¡Hace mucho que no tomo de esto!"   
  
¿Que es eso Taichi? pregunto Agumon   
  
Taichi sonrio y luego abrio la lata y comenzo a tomar   
  
Mmm, esto es sabroso, ¡AL DIGIMON MAS PODEROSO LE ENCANTA ESTO!   
  
Agumon asintio mediante el cuerpo de Taichi "Tienes razon, me agrada esto"   
  
¿Que quisiste decir? pregunto Etemon entre dientes   
  
"¡Que esto es rico!"   
  
Mmm, Agumon, creo que se refiere a la parte de 'Digimon mas poderoso'...   
  
Ahhh, ¡Pues yo soy el mas fuerte!   
  
"¿¡ESO CREES!?"   
  
"Mmm, Metal Greymon te derroto Etemon, si eras el mas fuerte antes, pues ahora el es el mas fuerte... supongo"   
  
"¿¡A SI!? ¡TOMEN ESTO!" Grito Etemon mientras se golpeaba a si mismo, mandandose a volar   
  
"¡OYE! Eso dolio..." comento Taichi mientras se levantaba   
  
"¿Niichan?" pregunto una nueva voz   
  
Genial... otra voz en nuestra cabeza comento Etemon   
  
"Esa voz es de..."   
  
"¿Niichan? ¿Que haces aqui?" pregunto una niña   
  
"¡Hikari!"   
  
¿Quien es Hikari?   
  
Mi hermana, y por favor no hablen, ninguno de los dos   
  
Como quieras Taichi   
  
¡Yo no sigo ordenes de nadie!   
  
"¿Que haces aqui niichan? Pense que estabas en el campamento..."   
  
Taichi sonrio y se rasco la cabeza "¡Ahhh! ¡Regrese por que estaba preocupado por ti!" dijo de una manera inconvincente   
  
Hikari parpadeo "Gracias" respondio mientras se sentaba en un sillon y prendia la television   
  
"Los extraños cambios climatologicos estan aumentando conforme pasa el año... ¿Realmente este sera el fin del mundo? Sequias... inundaciones... nieve en verano... son solo algunos..." fue lo ultimo que dijo el reportero cuando Hikari cambio de canal   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Esos... esos eran digimons"   
  
Hikari miro confundida a Taichi "¿Ya los puedes ver?" pregunto   
  
"¿Hu? ¿A que te refieres niña?" pregunto Etemon, claro, Hikari no sabia que no era su hermano quien estaba preguntandole   
  
"Los digimon... ¿Acaso no recuerdas?"   
  
"¿Recordar que?" pregunto aun mas confundido Taichi   
  
"Pues... ¿No recuerdas a Koromon?"   
  
"¿Koromon? ¿Que hay con el?"   
  
"Pues... desde que el vino esa noche puedo ver a los digimons"   
  
Taichi asintio lentamente, no entendiendo del todo, luego parpadeo cuando escucho un estruendo, salio salio al balcon del departamente   
  
"Es un Tyrannomon, nada de que preocuparse, puedo derrotarlo en cuestion de segundos" Comento el muchacho   
  
"¿Que? Pregunto Hikari   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿¡Eh!? Yo no dije eso... fue..."   
  
"¿Un digimon?" pregunto la niña   
  
"Algo asi" respondio Taichi   
  
¿¡COMO QUE ALGO ASI!?   
  
¡No puedo decirle que tengo a mi digimon compañero y un pseudo-fanatico de Elvis malefico!   
  
¿Quien es Elvis? Pregunto Agumon confundido   
  
Etemon suspiro No importa...   
  
Taichi extendio sus manos "¡Espiritus de la oscuridad!" Grito invocando una extraña energia verde   
  
Hikari parpadeo y luego dio un paso atras   
  
Taichi se limito a sonreir maniaticamente mientras la bola de energia destruia por completo al digimon dinosaurio "Aun tengo mis poderes... eso debe de significar que tu tambien tienes los tuyos Agumon"   
  
Hikari sonrio "No has estado en el campamento, ¿Verdad?   
  
Taichi se rasco la cabeza "Pues... ¿Tu tambien fuiste enviada al otro mundo?"   
  
"¿Otro mundo?" pregunto confundida la muchacha   
  
"Si... el otro mundo, el mundo de los digimon"   
  
Por lo menos esta vez no dijo que nuestro mundo no es real comento Etemon, Agumon no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que concordar con el digimon virus   
  
"No se de lo que hablas... yo no fui a ningun otro mundo, conosco a los digimon desde que Koromon vino, ¿No lo recuerdas?"   
  
Taichi comenzo a recordar... recordar el pasado, luego asintio   
  
"Ahora recuerdo... Perdoname pero tengo que irme..."   
  
De repente la computadora se prendio, con la imagen de Koushirou en esta   
  
"..." el silencio era todo lo que el pelirrojo producia   
  
Taichi corrio hacia la computadora "¿Koushirou?"   
  
"¿Taichi? Necesitamos... ven..." de repente la imagen desaparecio  
  
"¿Que sucedio? ¡Koushirou!... Demonios... tengo que regresar"   
  
"¿Regresar?" pregunto la niña   
  
Taichi asintio y luego salio de la abitacion corriendo a toda velocidad, se puso sus zapatillas y luego siguio corriendo   
  
¿Para que corremos? pregunto Etemon   
  
"¡Tenemos que encontrar una forma de ir al mundo digital!" grito Taichi   
  
¡Al fin!   
  
"¿Como haremos?"   
  
"¿Tal vez repitiendo como hicimos para entrar?" pregunto Etemon   
  
"..."   
  
"No funcionara, amenos que tengamos tanta energia como antes"   
  
Taichi sonrio maleficamente, era obvio que este era Etemon "Entonces sera facil... yo se controlar este tipo de energia, y ahora tenemos el poder de nosotros tres juntos" Taichi extendio sus manos y de repente un aura verde rodeo su cuerpo "Espiritus de la escuridad..."   
  
¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? ¡Parecemos un malefico hechicero o algo por el estilo!   
  
"Pero soy un digimon malefico" respondio Etemon mientras el portal se terminaba de abrir   
  
"Ni modo... vamos"   
  
El muchacho paso por el portal entrando al mundo digital... una figura lo miraba, era un Ogro   
  
"Interesante... ahora podre hacer lo que quiera sin ese tipo por aqui" Se dio vuelta y comenzo a hacer estragos  
  
----------------  
  
Fin del capitulo 1   
  
Notas de autor: ¡No! No voy a usar el sistema de rotacion para esto, (Ya saben, trabajo en varios fics a la vez), lo continuare cuando termine "Una aventura diferente". Lo cual sera pronto (Espero). Este fic esta inspirado basicamente en un fic de Ranma en ingles, "Insertion" pero tambien en una idea que tenia hace algun tiempo pero no sabia como armarla.   
  
Ahh, y recuerden una cosa: Ya esta el ep. 4 de Digimon 03 y el quinto de "Una aventura diferente", aviso por que es muy dificil enterarse sino...  
  
"Para controlar el cuerpo se necesita fuerza de voluntad... y eso, le sobra a Etemon" 


	2. Capitulo 2

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi sonrio mientras veia el lugar... estaba en la cima de una montaña rusa... hacia atras habia una selva y al frente el mar...   
  
"¿Donde estamos?"   
  
"En el mundo digital" respondio Etemon mientras miraba alrededor   
  
"Eso ya lo se..." comento Taichi mientras suspiraba "¿Pero en que parte?"   
  
"¿Y yo como voy a saber eso? ALGUIEN destruyo las redes oscuras junto con mi cuerpo, ¿lo recuerdas?"   
  
Agumon rio un momento... luego comenzo a toser "Cof-cof... ¡Aggghhh!" grito...   
  
Una luz rodeo a Taichi mientras aumentaba su energia   
  
"¿Que sucedio?" pregunto confundido el elegido del coraje   
  
"Evolucione" explico Greymon   
  
Etemon sonrio "Asi que aun sin cuerpo la base de datos existe... existimos como energia dentro del cuerpo de este idiota"   
  
"¿A quien le dices idiota?" pregunto Taichi mientras arqueaba una ceja   
  
Greymon suspiro "Debe haber algun motivo para esto... ¿Tal vez sea el destino?" se pregunto   
  
"¿Destino? Nahhh, soy una entidad del caos... ¡No sigo al orden!"   
  
"Pero tu formato es virus, se supone que eres malo... y ERES malo... sigues al orden"   
  
Etemon solo pudo soltar un bufido   
  
"De cualquier manera tenemos que encontrar a los demas" explico Taichi mientras daba un salto de la montaña Rusa, aterrizando en la selva... luego parpadeo al sentir una presencia... no, dos precensias escaparse de el   
  
"¿Uh?" dijo un confundido Taichi   
  
"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Greymon   
  
"Era uno de los infradotados elegidos y su digimon compañero" explico Etemon   
  
"¿Infradotados? Esa es nueva..."   
  
"¿Pero quien era?"   
  
Taichi suspiro "No importa quien era, tenemos que encontrar a quien quiera que sea" dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en la direccion de la sombra misteriosa   
  
Arboles... hiervas... postes de luz... carteles... y demas cosas pasaban a gran velocidad mientras Taichi corria detras de la sombra... quien finalmente se vio atrapada entre la espada y la pared... o mas bien entre Taichi y una gran roca   
  
Taichi parpadeo al ver la figura y su digimon compañera "¿Sora?"   
  
Sora tenia los ojos cerrados... esperando lo peor... pero luego abrio sus ojos "¿Ta-taichi?"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Es bueno verte de nuevo"   
  
"Lo mismo digo..." dijo algo insegura la muchacha   
  
"Pero yo no lo pienso" comento el muchacho   
  
Sora levanto la vista confundida "¿Uh?"   
  
Taichi rio nerviosamente y movio sus manos indicando que no tenia nada que ver... "Ese no fui yo"   
  
Sora fruncio el ceño y dio un paso "Se que te sucede algo... ¿Que es?"   
  
Taichi miro hacia otro lado "Nada"   
  
"... ¿Estas seguro?"   
  
"No" respondio   
  
"¿Donde esta Agumon?" pregunto Piyomon mientras miraba alrededor   
  
"¿Agumon?" pregunto Taichi mientras bajaba la vista   
  
"¿Que le sucedio a Agumon?"   
  
"Nada... aun no lo se"   
  
Taichi saco su digivice de su cinto y se lo mostro a Sora "Parece que el insignificante digimon infante quedo atrapado en mi dispositivo digital"   
  
Greymon golpeo mentalmente a Etemon  
  
"¿Dispositivo digital?"  
  
Taichi asintio "El digivice, Digital Device, dispocitivo digital"   
  
Sora asintio lentamente y luego noto otra cosa "¿Desde cuando eres tan inteligente?"   
  
"¡Oye!"   
  
"De cualquier modo-" Taichi fue detenido cuando recibio un golpe en su espalda... era un digimon lobo... similar a Garurumon   
  
"¡¡¡WAhhh!!! ¡Mi hermosa espalda!" grito como una niña la parte de Etemon que habia en Taichi   
  
Sora miro preocupada a Taichi y luego al Gururumon "Me las pagaras" dijo con odio   
  
Gururmon sonrio malignamente "Los acabare"   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño mientras miraba su espalda... su remera estaba rota... pero curiosamente se habia reconstruido "Algun sistema de reboot o algo asi..." comento   
  
Sora miro estupefacta a Taichi... se suponia que no podia resistir un golpe tan fuerte asi como asi "¿Que esta sucediendo?" Sora ni se molesto en pensarlo dos veces y miro a Piyomon, quien simplemente asintio   
  
"¡Piyomon evolucion!" grito Piyomon mientras un pilar de energia rodeaba su cuerpo y de repente ya no era una pequeña ave... mas bien era un gigantesco pajaro de fuego "¡Birdramon!"   
  
"¡Meteoros Fugaces!" grito Birdramon mientras aleteaba y lanzaba un bombardeo de bolas de fuego hacia el digimon lobo quien sonrio   
  
Gururumon abrio su boca y expulso una rafaga de energia roja "¡Fuego Caotico!" grito neutralizando el ataque de Birdramon   
  
Sora dio un paso atras "Es muy fuerte... ¡Pero si con Birdramon ya hemos derrotado a un par de perfeccionados!"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Eh? ¿Y cuando fue eso nena?"   
  
"Algun tiempo... ¿¡Y que le sucedio a tu vocabulario!?" grito furiosa la elegida del amor   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras miraba a Gururumon "Cambio... ¡Mega...! grito mientras una bola de fuego se comenzaba a formar entre sus manos "¡...Flama!" termino expulsandola golpeando de lleno a Gururmon quien miro estupefacto a Taichi   
  
"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?" grito confundido el digimon salvaje "¡Los humanos no pueden usar ataques de digimons! ¡¡¡Wahhhh!!! ¡Los humanos estan suplantandonos! ¡Es una conspiracion! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Sculy!" grito mientras corria en circulos y luego escapaba   
  
Birdramon suspiro y luego devoluciono en Piyomon  
  
Sora parpadeo "Eso fue extraño" comento, luego miro a Taichi "¿Como hiciste eso?"   
  
"¿Eso?" pregunto confundido el elegido del coraje   
  
"¡El ataque de Greymon!" grito Sora mientras la vena de su frente se hacia visible   
  
Taichi sonrio y se rasco la cabeza "¿Supongo que salio por que si?"   
  
"No lo creo"   
  
"Mmm, ¿aprendi a hacerla?"   
  
"¿Como?"   
  
"¿La abertura espacio-tiempo modifico mi cuerpo haciendome mitad digimon?"   
  
"Pues... suena razonable"   
  
¡Oye eso si suena razonable! Comento Taichi   
  
¿Tal vez algo asi haya pasado?   
  
Mmm, tal vez   
  
Taichi suspiro y miro a Sora a los ojos "¿Donde estan los demas?"   
  
"¿Los demas?" pregunto confundida la muchacha   
  
"Huh-uh, Koushirou y los demas"   
  
"Oh... ellos... pues..." el rostro de Sora se horrorizo "¡Takeru!" grito mientras comenzaba a correr en direccion a la montaña Rusa donde Taichi aparecio   
  
Taichi parpadeo y se limito a correr detras de Sora... y luego junto a Sora "¿Que sucede con Takeru?"   
  
"¡Ese tal Pico Devimon esta por borrarle la memoria a Takeru y Tokomon!"   
  
"¿Eh? Bueno, ese niño nunca causo problemas, no estaria mal ayudarlo" comento mientras desaparecia   
  
Sora se detubo y miro alrededor "¿Taichi?" luego suspiro y siguio corriendo....   
  
Al mismo tiempo en la montaña Rusa Taichi aparecio como por arte de magia   
  
"¿Como hicimos eso?" se pregunto el muchacho   
  
"No me lo preguntes" respondio Etemon "La teletransportasion no esta en mis poderes... Y dudo que los este en el claro ejemplo de genio que tenemos aqui"   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Te referias a mi?" pregunto Agumon confundido "¡Es muy amable de tu parte llamarme genio!"   
  
Etemon susprio "¿Acaso no se puede recurrir al poderoso poder del sarcasmo sin que sea malintempretado por las mentes debiles que rodean este mundo gunto a los bendecidos como yo?"  
  
Taichi suspiro "No es tiempo de pelear" luego diviso a Takeru, sonrio y dio un salto cayendo justo al lado del muchacho   
  
"¡Hola Takeru!" comento Taichi mientras saludaba   
  
Takeru levanto la vista... sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados   
  
Taichi suspiro "Demonios..." luego miro al par de digimons infantes que estaban junto a Takeru   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Patamon?" pregunto   
  
"Tsukaimon" se corrijio a si mismo   
  
Pico Devimon sonrio maleficamente "¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto   
  
"Yagami Taichi, elegido del coraje" respondio el muchacho   
  
"rey de los digimons" termino Etemon completando el titulo   
  
"¿Rey de los digimons? ¡Un humano! ¡HAHAAHAHA!" rio maniaticamente Pico Devimon   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "¡Espiritus de la oscuridad!" grito mientras expulsaba una bola de energia verde hacia el pequeño digimon demonio quien rapidamente esquivo el ataque   
  
"¿¡Que demonios!?" grito Pico Devimon   
  
Taichi sonrio maniaticamente... en ese momento llego Sora "Estas perdido pequeño... No hay oportunidad para ti"   
  
Pico Devimon miro a Takeru "¡Evoluciona a Tsukaimon!"   
  
Takeru asintio lentamente   
  
"¡Tsukaimon evolucion!" grito el pequeño digimon mensajero maligno mientras su cuerpo crecia en el de un demonio... "¡Devidramon!" grito el dragon endemoniado   
  
Sora miro a Devidramon "¿De donde salio ese digimon?"   
  
Taichi le dio un vistazo a Sora "Es Tokomon por lo que se ve, pero evoluciono diferente por culpa de este tipo" comento mientras apuntaba a Pico Devimon   
  
"¡Pico Devimon evolucion!" grito el pequeño digimon demonio mientras su cuerpo se extendia en el de uno humanoide con alas en la espalda "¡Devimon!"   
  
"De-devimon" dijo Sora mientras daba un paso atras   
  
"No deberias estar asustada preciosa... tu Birdramon es mas que suficiente como para despedazar a Devimon... ademas..."   
  
"¿Ademas?" pregunto Sora algo intrigada   
  
"La fuente de poder es Takeru, Takeru divido sus poderes en Tsukaimon y Pico Devimon, por tanto sus poderes no son tan altos..."   
  
Sora sonrio "Entonces los podemos derrotar"   
  
"No lo creo" respondio Taichi suspirando   
  
"¿Eh? ¿¡Por que!?" pregunto Sora gritando en la carta de Taichi   
  
Taichi sonrio lebemente mientras apuntaba hacia adelante "Por que estan escapando" respondio   
  
"¡Baka!" grito Sora mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Taichi   
  
"Ouch... oye" respondio Taichi mientras se sobaba la cabeza  
  
"¡Tenemos que seguirlos! ¡No podemos permitir que Takeru caiga en las manos del amo de Pico Devimon!"   
  
"¿El amo?" pregunto Etemon interesado   
  
"Vamdemon" respondio Sora "Es un digimon mucho mas poderoso que cualquiera que hayamos enfrentado... por lo que se, es mucho mas poderoso que Etemon"   
  
"¿QUE? ¡No lo creo!" grito Taichi   
  
"¿Uh?" parpadeo confundida Sora "¿Por que te molesta?"   
  
"¿Molestarme? Nahhh, no me molesta" respondio Taichi mientras se rasaba la cabeza "Vamdemon ¿hu? Es un nightmare soldier por lo que tengo entendido"   
  
"¿Nightmare soldier?"   
  
"Ustedes no saben mucho de los digimons, ¿verdad?" pregunto Etemon algo molesto   
  
"Pues... yo pense que era la que mas conocia digimons, luego de Koushirou, claro esta... despues de todo estube enfrentando a una buena cantidad de digimons por el continente Server..."   
  
"Ni modo... ¿Crees que puedes mantener a Birdramon?"   
  
Sora asintio   
  
"¡¡¡ENTONCES SIGAMOS A ESOS COBARDES!!!" grito enfurecido el muchacho   
  
Sora asintio nuevamente, algo asustada esta vez   
  
"¡Piyomon evolucion!" grito Piyomon mientras un pilar de luz rodeaba su cuerpo probocando que este creciara transformandose en un enorme ave de fuego gigante "¡Birdramon!" grito completando la informacion de la transformacion   
  
Sora se subio en la pata derecha de Birdramon mientras que Taichi se subia en la izquierda "¡Vamos de una vez! ¡No podemos perder mas tiempo!" grito Taichi mientras apuntaba en la direccion en la que los 'cobardes' habian huido   
  
-----------   
  
Fin del segundo episodio   
  
Notas del autor: Mmmm supongo que termine otro capitulo ^^U estoy escribiendo mas ultimamente... -_- pero Ff.net esta muerta... por lo que tal vez busque otro lugar para publicar fics. Este fic, como notaran se acerca mas a la comedia que a la aventura, pero conserva las caracteristicas aventureras de la serie original. En el proximo episodio un Wind Guardian aparecera... 


	3. Capitulo 3

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora suspiro mientras miro alrededor "¿Donde pueden haber quedado?" se pregunto  
  
Taichi sonrio mientras cerraba sus ojos "Estan donde estan y no donde piensas que estan"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y eso que fue?" pregunto confundida la pelirroja   
  
"No lo se, ¿Tal vez un acertijo?"   
  
Sora dio un GRAN suspiro "¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?"   
  
"¡Claro! Pero no hay tiempo para hablar... hay que encontrar al enano" al decir esto Taichi desaparecio de la pata de Birdramon   
  
Sora parpadeo confundida "¿Como hace eso?"   
  
Birdramon solto un bufido "¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? ¡Ojala y pudiera hacer eso!"   
  
Sora miro un lugar llano en las cercanias "Sera mejor aterrizar por ahi" ordeno   
  
Birdramon asintio lentamente mientras bajaba en picada   
  
Al aterrizar el enorme digimon de fuego devoluciono en Piyomon   
  
"¿Estas bien?" pregunto la muchacha a la pequeña ave   
  
Piyomon asintio lentamente "Creo que si..."  
  
De repente se escucho una explosion en las cercanias   
  
Sora levanto la vista "¿Que fue eso?"   
  
"¿Tal vez Taichi?"   
  
"... Tal vez... Vamos, seguro que necesita nuestra ayuda, Baka baka baka baka baka baka" repetia Sora mientras corria hacia el lugar de la explosion   
  
"Lo dudo" dijo una nueva voz   
  
Sora se detubo para mirar al muchacho que estaba sobre el arbol "¿Que haces ahi?"   
  
Taichi bostezo "¿Tomando un descanso?"   
  
"¿¡DESCANSO!?" grito Sora "¡Baja para que te de tu paliza!"   
  
Taichi sonrio y desaparecio, reapareciendo detras de Sora "Vamos, esos deben de ser Devidramon y Devimon... no sera dificil derrotarlos" luego miro a Piyomon "Pero tu digimon esta algo debil... pasame tu digivice" comento   
  
Sora asintio lentamente mientras le entregaba el digivice a Taichi   
  
Taichi sonrio maniaticamente ¡¡¡Mi oportunidad para obtener la gloria de nuevo gracias a mis sorpendentes poderes!!!   
  
Taichi suspiro ¿Que no se le acaban las pilas?   
  
¿¿QUE?? grito mentalmente Etemon mientras golpeaba la nuca de Taichi   
  
Sora parpadeo al ver a Taichi golpearse a si mismo "¿Estas bien?"   
  
Taichi asintio mientras se sobaba la nuca "Algo... bueno..." preciono un boton y el digivice cambio la imagen de su pantalla   
  
"¿Que estas haciendo?"   
  
Taichi sonrio al encontrar la funcion que estaba buscando, preciono el boton nuevamente y de repente Piyomon parpadeo   
  
"Estoy llena" comento mientras sonreia y sobaba su estomago  
  
"¿Que fue lo que hiciste?"   
  
Taichi rio un momento "Los cinco primeros usaban los digivice de muchas maneras, dandoles comida a sus digimon y entrenandolos sin necesidad de entrenar fisicamente"   
  
Sora parpadeo "No creo haberte entendido del todo... un momento... ¿Cinco primeros?"   
  
"Son cinco elegidos del pasado... Los antiguos elegidos, es una leyenda en el mundo digital, pero estoy seguro de que es cierta"   
  
"Supongo..."  
  
Taichi sonrio juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente en direccion al lugar de la explosion   
  
Sora suspiro y siguio al muchacho "¿Estas seguro de que estar tan tranquilo esta bien?"   
  
Taichi nego con la cabeza "De hecho deberiamos de correr con todas nuestras fuerzas"   
  
Sora se comenzo a molestar "Y entonces... ¿Por que caminamos?" pregunto   
  
"Por que no importa como lleguemos, lo que importa es que lleguemos, ¿Entiendes?"   
  
"Creo, ¿Pero que pasara con Takeru?"   
  
"Takeru es solo un titere ahora, nada mas y nada menos, no creo que le vayan a hacer daño"  
  
Sora temblo un poco recordando que ella misma estaba por ser un titere de Nanomon y luego miro molesta a Taichi, su estupida forma de hablar la estaba molestando... y MUCHO  
  
Taichi hizo una mueca "Estan por aqui" comento mientras comenzaba a correr   
  
Sora solo se limito a seguirlo, corriendo a la misma velocidad que el muchacho   
  
Al llegar ambos vieron confundidos el lugar... dos digimons se estaban enfrentando   
  
"Parece que Takeru estaba hecho de buena madera" comento Taichi mientras veia la mirada maniatica que tenia el elegido mas pequeño  
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Y eso que significa?"   
  
"Que no puede ser controlado tan facil... solo liberaron su lado oscuro" rio diabolicamente el elegido  
  
"Su... lado oscuro" repitio Sora   
  
Devidramon golpeo a Devimon duramente con su garra carmesi "Muere muere muere muere muere" repetia constantemente   
  
Devimon cayo al piso... y exploto en informacion  
  
Taichi sonrio "Un problema menos" luego salio de su escondite... atrayendo la atencion de Takeru   
  
"Muere... muere" repetia Takeru mientras sus ojos se volvian completamente negros nuevamente  
  
"Oye... ¿no se supone que deberias estar llorando como un bebe?" comento juguetonamente el elegido del coraje  
  
"¿Como bebe? ¡MUERE! ¡MATALO DEVIDRAMON!" grito furioso el antes inocente niño   
  
Devidramon asintio y golpeo a Taichi con su garra... pero se sorpendio cuando el muchacho atrapo su brazo   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
"Yo no sere tu enemigo... seria muy aburrido"   
  
"¡Por tu culpa perdi todo!" grito Takeru   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Mi culpa?"   
  
"¡SI! ¡Cuando desapareciste la esperanza desaparecio! ¡Ahora estoy solo! ¡No hay oportunidad de sobrevivir si no me hago fuerte!"   
  
Taichi sonrio malevolamente "Claro... y lo haria de nuevo para que sufrieras mas"   
  
Taichi y Greymon golpearon mentalmente a Etemon ¿¡Para que dices eso!? grito mentalmente Taichi   
  
Etemon rio un poco Solo para divertirme... mira y aprende chiquillo   
  
Taichi solto un bufido  
  
Una lagrima salio de los ojos completamente negros de Takeru "Maldito..." de repente su digivice comenzo a parpadear y tener un extraño color verde oscuro...   
  
"¡DEVIDRAMON SUPER EVOLUCION!" grito el dragon endemoniado mientras un pilar de energia endemoniada caia sobre el probocando que evolucionara... "¡GIGADRAMON!" grito completando la transformacion...   
  
Taichi dio un paso atras "Interesante, ¡Pelirroja ven aqui!" grito mientras se daba vuelta  
  
De entre los arbustos salio Sora junto a Piyomon "Ta-taichi... no estoy segura" luego gruño un poco "Y no me digas pelirroja"  
  
Taichi cerro los ojos y sonrio "Podemos derrotarlo"   
  
Sora asintio lentamente y miro a Piyomon "Haz lo tuyo"   
  
Piyomon asintio "¡Piyomon evolucion!" grito mientras un pilar de luz rodeaba su cuerpo haciendola crecer e un ave fugaz gigante "¡Birdramon!"  
  
Takeru sonrio maniaticamente "No tienen oportunidad... ¿Y donde esta el inutil de Agumon?"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Inutil?" pregunto molesto   
  
Gigadramon sonrio "¡Engranaje genocida!" grito mientras expulsaba un atemorizante misil de entre sus garras metalicas  
  
Taichi salto y trato de golpearlo, pero solo logro que le explotara en la cara... y cayo al piso   
  
El rostro del muchacho estaba completamente negro "Ouch... recuerdame no hacer eso de nuevo muñeca" le dijo a Sora antes de cerrar sus ojos, quedando inconciente   
  
Sora miro al muchacho y luego a Gigadramon "¿Como... Como te atreves?" pregunto   
  
Takeru sonrio maniaticamente "Y luego sigues tu... ¡Despues el malvado ex-hermano! Y despues todos los demas... ¡Y finalmente el mundo!" Al decir eso solto una risa maniatica "¡¡¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
Sora suspiro molesta mientras una gota de sudor frio aparecia en su nuca "No permitire que lo hagas... lastimaste a Taichi... y eso no tiene perdon"   
  
Takeru sonrio aun mas  
  
Birdramon miro el cielo, un pilar de luz cayo sobre ella "¡BIRDRAMON SUPER EVOLUCION!" grito mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en uno humanoide... un digimon perfecto "¡GARUDAMON!"   
  
Garudamon sonrio mientras miraba sus garras "Pude... pude super evolucionar"   
  
Takeru solo miro al ave humanoide con sus ojos negros "Eso no servira de mucho, Gigadramon acaba con ella"   
  
Gigadramon asintio mientras se lanzaba al ataque "¡Garra culpable!" grito al tratar de golpear a Garudamon, pero esta simplemente evadio el ataque y contrataco   
  
"¡Ala sombria!" respondio Garudamon lanzando una flama en forma de ave que golpeo de lleno al digimon dragon...   
  
Pero este no sufrio de ningun daño   
  
Takero sonrio... y luego solto una risa maniatica "¡¡¡MWAHAHAHA!!! Eres una papanatas"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"Mi poder es demaciado para ti zorra"   
  
"¿Zorra?" el rostro de Sora estaba completamente rojo, y no exactamente por pena... mas bien rabia de la mas pura "¡Ya veras enano infradotado!"   
  
Taichi se levanto al oir el insulto que habia salido de la boca de Sora "¡Haha! Unas horas con el mas grande y poderoso y ya gana vocabulario"   
  
Taichi golpeo mentalmente a Etemon   
  
Greymon se limito a suspirar   
  
"Tomare control del cuerpo" dijo Taichi mientras intentaba controlar sus piernas para ayudar de alguna manera a Sora...   
  
Pero sus pies se mantubieron en su lugar "Solo se movera si tienes suficiente poder enano" rio Etemon mentalmente   
  
"¿Que? ¿A que te refieres? ¡Es mi cuerpo!"   
  
El rostro de Taichi para el mundo se habia dilatado, pero dentro de el habia una pequeña guerra, o mas bien una batalla   
  
"Ahaha, te equivocas, es nuestro cuerpo, el hecho de que tenga la apariencia de tu cuerpo no significa que sea el tuyo"   
  
"¿Que?"   
  
"Es de los tres, es el resultado de la fusion de nosotros tres, de hecho deberia ser impocible que hayan dos almas dentro de un cuerpo, ¡Imaginate tres! Lo que ocurre es que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron dando vida a uno nuevo, equipado para tener a mas de un alma, haciendolo mucho mas poderoso"   
  
"Ehhh, no creo haberte entendido, mono"   
  
"Necesitamos poder para mover este cuerpo, mucho poder"   
  
"Poder que yo proporcionare" dijo greymon mientras comenzaba a retorcerse su alma, el dolor que sintieron los tres era increible, algo inimaginable... No era un dolor fisico, sino uno Psiquico   
  
Y de repente el poder aparecio, dos digimons perfeccionados se encontraban dentro del cuerpo de Taichi Yagami... un poder que ningun humano deberia de tener... "El poder perfecto del mal, combinado con el poder perfecto del bien, ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Somos invencibles!" rio Etemon   
  
Metal Greymon golpeo mentalmente a Etemon "¿Y quien dijo que eras el poder perfecto?"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Sera mejor encargarse de Gigadramon"   
  
Los dos digimons asintieron, Etemon no queria morir, y Metal Greymon... simplemente queria ayudar   
  
Y por eso, el cuerpo fisico de Taichi retomo su control sobre si mismo   
  
"Es hora de pelear" Taichi dijo mientras cerraba sus puños y saltaba hacia donde estaba el dragon cyborg   
  
"¡Engranaje Genocida!" grito Gigadramon expulsando nuevamente su poderoso misil   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras extendia sus manos "Giga destructora" dijo tranquilamente, pero nada ocurrio... y el misil de Gigadramon volvio a golpearlo   
  
Sora dio un grito "¡TAICHI!"   
  
Garudamon gruñio "¡Ala sombria!" volvio a efectuar su ataque, pero como la ultima vez, no tubo efecto   
  
Sora se arrodillo mientras comenzaba a llorar "¿Por que? Conseguimos la forma perfecta... ¿Por que no podemos derrotarlo?"   
  
Takeru rio "¡HAHAHA! ¿Quieres que te diga por que? ¡Por que eres debil! Tienes fuerza interior, pero no tienes el poder... ¡Yo tengo ambos!"   
  
La risa maniatica de Takeru fue tapada por otra, tan, o mas, aterradora "¡MWAHAHHAAHA! ¡Eso es verdad!" grito una voz, la de Taichi   
  
El estaba flotando... frente a Gigadramon y sonriendole maniaticamente "¡Espiritus de la oscuridad!" grito mientras expulsaba el ataque de Etemon, golpeando de lleno el rostro de Gigadramon...   
  
Pero como el ataque de Garudamon, no tubo efecto   
  
Taichi dio un bufidomientras aterrizaba junto a Sora "¿De que demonios esta hecho?"   
  
Sora levanto la vista y abrazo a Taichi "Es nuestro fin" dijo sin emocion   
  
Taichi se limito a suspirar "No es para tanto muñeca, lo unico que tenemos que hacer es golpear al chico, el digimon se va a debilitar por eso"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
Garudamon asintio "¡ALA SOMBRIA!" grito expulsando su ataque hacia Takeru, quien solo sonrio mientras desaparecia junto al digimon dragon cyborg   
  
"¿Que sucedio?"   
  
"¿Lo mataste?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Que bueno" al decir eso Sora cerro sus ojos y se durmio en los brazos de Taichi   
  
Garudamon no devoluciono, almenos por un tiempo, luego de unos minutos lo hizo pero curiosamente se mantubo en su forma de Birdramon  
  
Taichi suspiro "¿Y ahora que pasa?"  
  
-----------   
  
Fin del tercer episodio   
  
Notas del autor: Y si, ¿Y ahora que pasa? ¡Esto es extraño! @_@ pero espero que les haya gustado, pronto apareceran nuevas cosas que los sorprendera ^_-   
  
En el proximo episodio quedense con "Las voces dentro de mi cabeza..." por que, ¡Aparecera algo nuevo! No algo nuevo para el fic, algo nuevo para todo, una forma de evolucion completamente diferente a la usada en Digimon adventures   
  
Por cierto... "Ala sombria" es una traduccion mucho mas correcta del ataque de Garudamon, estare usando ataques originales pero traducidos al español. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora fruncio el ceño al levantar la vista, Taichi estaba actuando extraño, muy extraño   
  
"Tal vez demaciado" penso mientras miraba la sombra de Taichi, por algun motivo le parecia extraña, mas dura y fria que antes, algo que ella no podria explicar   
  
Hablando de cosas que no podia explicar, no entendia por que Piyomon se quedo en su forma adulta, no es que le molestara, simplemente le parecia extraño... Birdramon era util, sin embargo su tamaño podria arruinar todo su plan de ayudar a sus amigos por las espaldas   
  
Mas... ¿Cual fue el motivo por el que ella inicio ese estupido plan en primer lugar?   
  
Sora levanto su cresta, la cresta del amor, recordo como brillo en el enfrentamiento contra Takeru "Pense que nunca brillaria" escapo de sus labios   
  
Taichi detubo su paso para darse vuelta y sonreirle a su amiga "¿Por que pensaste eso?"   
  
Sora parpadeo, no queria decir eso en voz alta "Pues..."   
  
"¿Sucede algo?"   
  
Sora le mostro la cresta a Taichi de cerca "Cada uno de nosotros siete tiene una de estas"   
  
Taichi asintio algo molesto, odiaba que le dijeran lo que ya sabia   
  
"Cada cresta tiene un poder, una emocion que la alimenta, el tuyo es el coraje"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Eso por algun motivo ya lo sabia" comento confundido   
  
Etemon lo pateo mentalmente "¡Eso es por que yo ya lo sabia!" grito mentalmente para que Sora no lo escuchase   
  
Sora sonrio "Koushirou tiene la cresta del conocimiento"   
  
Taichi asintio lentamente  
  
"Jyou tiene la cresta de la lealtad"   
  
"Parece obvio, es para lo unico que sirve..."   
  
"Mimi tiene la cresta de la pureza"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Se a lo que te refieres, es bastante molesto tenerla cerca, nunca resulta util en un combate" lo penso por un momento "De hecho creo que ella es la unica que no a matado un solo digimon"   
  
Sora sonrio mientras asentia "Yamato tiene la cresta de la amistad"   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Pues supongo que seria muy dificil para el hacer evolucionar a Garurumon en ese caso"   
  
Sora parpadeo, pero dejo el pensamiento de lado "La mia es la del amor" comento sonrojandose   
  
Taichi la miro un momento, y luego rio "Supongo que es cierto, siempre estas cuidando de los demas"   
  
Sora se sonrojo aun mas "No pense que la podria hacer brillar... pero lo hice"   
  
"¿Y el enano?" pregunto Taichi de repente   
  
"Esperanza" afirmo secamente la elegida del amor   
  
Taichi solto una lebe risa "Supongo que entonces ya no hay futuro para este mundo" luego fruncio el ceño "Algo se acerca"   
  
Sora miro alrededor, levanto la vista y le hizo una seña a Birdramon para que sobrevolara el lugar, la digimon ave asintio y extendio sus alas para luego salir volando por las cercanias   
  
"No creo que fuera bueno hacer eso" comento Taichi   
  
"¿Por que?" pregunto Sora molesta, Taichi se estaba convirtiendo en un personaje siniestro   
  
"Sin digimon para defenderte no podras pelear, ¿No? ¿Y si ataca ahora?"   
  
Sora sonrio "Puedes pelear tu, ¿No?"   
  
Taichi rio "Supongo"   
  
En ese momento una roca exploto en informacion, detras de esta habia un digimon extremadamente amenzador, un perro gigante con tres cabezas en lugar de una "Lord Vamdemon los quiere ver, elegidos"   
  
Taichi se coloco en frente de Sora, su mirada era indiferente "¿Y tu eres...?"   
  
"¡Cerberumon!" grito una de las cabezas, la del medio "Estoy aqui para destruirte" esta vez hablaron las tres cabezas al unisono   
  
Taichi sonrio y levanto una mano "¡Mega..." una bola de fuego se comenzo a formar frente a el "...Flama!" grito mientras la esfera de fuego salia disparada hacia el digimon perro demonio   
  
Cerberumon sonrio y salto el ataque esquivandolo "Tendras que hacerlo mejor"   
  
"¡Meteoros Fugaces!" grito una voz desde atras, Cerberumon fruncio el ceño mientras era golpeado por el ataque de Birdramon   
  
Sora sonrio "¡Evoluciona Birdramon!"   
  
El digimon adulto parpadeo "¿Como? No tengo energias para hacerlo"   
  
Taichi asintio "Necesitara que tu cresta brille, enfoca tus emociones en el amor, tus padres, tus amigos, todo lo..." Taichi se cayo cuando Cerberumon lo golpeo con su garra   
  
"Callate y pelea humano, ¡Fuego del infierno!" grito expulsando tres rayos de fuego desde sus bocas, Taichi sonrio, golpeo una neutralizandola, pero las otras dos le atinaron, mandandolo a volar contra una roca, al estrellarse con esta la roca exploto en informacion   
  
Sora miro preocupada a Taichi "¿E...estas bien?" pregunto al correr hacia su amigo   
  
Taichi se incorporo y sonrio maniaticamente "No te preocupes por mi, mejor preocupate por acumular energia, creo que necesitaremos a Garudamon despues de todo"   
  
Cerberumon fruncio el ceño, sabia perfectamente que si se enfrentaba a Garudamon y los extraños poderes de Yagami lo mas seguro es que moriria   
  
"Lo siento amigos pero tengo una mejor idea en mente" afirmo la boca central "Sora Takenouchi, odias a tu madre y por ello no podras hacer brillar la cresta del amor nunca mas, el odio a un padre o una madre es un pecado que solo tiene una condena" el digimon perro demonio dio un paso adelante, sus tres cabezas sonreian, aunque de diferente manera   
  
Sora dio un paso atras "¿Que...? ¿Como sabes eso?" pregunto asustada, nunca pudiendo consentrarse para tratar de generar la energia que necesitaba Birdramon   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño y levanto su mano "¡Espiritus de la oscuridad!" una esfera verde se formo y salio disparada hacia el digimon demonio, quien sonrio y esquivo el ataque   
  
"¡ARGHHHH! ¡Quedate quieto para que te pueda matar!" grito la parte de Etemon que habia en Taichi   
  
Cerberumon le sonrio pero no le hizo caso "Puerta infernal" musito entre dientes, detras de Sora se formo una puerta circular de color rojo escarlata   
  
Sora se dio vuelta confundida "¿Que demonios?" fue lo unico que escapo de sus labios mientras la puerta se abria y la absorvia   
  
Birdramon abrio los ojos impactada "¡Sora!" grito mientras salia disparada hacia la puerta entrando justo antes de que esta se cerrara  
  
Cerberumon sonrio pero luego suspiro "Ubiera sido mejor que solo la niña entrara, ahora existe la pocibilidad de que aparescan de nuevo... pero bueno" sonrio humildemente mientras miraba a Taichi "Hay suficiente tiempo como para hacerte pedazos"   
  
Taichi sonrio nerviosamente "Pense que dijiste que Vamdemon me queria ver"   
  
Cerberumon cerro los ojos y luego solto una risa maniatica "¡Eso es lo que dije! ¡Te quiere ver destrozado! ¡Te voy a llevar derrotado!"   
  
Taichi se coloco en pocision de batalla, esperando el ataque de su oponente "¿A si? Pero eso es algo dificil... teniendo en cuenta que soy tan fuerte y todo eso, ¿No?"   
  
"¡Ja! Vamdemon ubiera mandado su nueva adquisicion, Giga Dramon y el elegido endemoniado, pero me envio a mi por que soy fiel"   
  
"Mmm, si, la famosa lealtad de un perro" rio Taichi "Ahora, se bueno y dime a donde mandaste a Sora para que pueda hacerte explotar en informacion y vaya por ella"   
  
"¡Ja! ¡Esto no es como Etemon o Nanomon niño! ¡La envie al mismisimo infierno!"   
  
Taichi quedo shockeado "¿Qu... que?"   
  
"Lo que dije"   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "En ese caso voy a obligar a abrir otra puerta"   
  
"¡Jaja! ¡No me digas! ¿Que puede hacer un humano como tu contra un digimon perfecto como yo?"   
  
Taichi sonrio y corrio hacia el perro de tres cabezas, extendio una mano, la cual comenzo a brillar con un color rojo "¡Giga Destructor!" grito al tocar con la mano brillante el cuerpo de Cerberumon   
  
En la primera ocacion que intento realizar el ataque fallo   
  
Pero el trio de idiotas se dio cuenta de que era simple el por que, el cuerpo no tenia partes ciberneticas por lo que no podian hacer el ataque en forma de misil... sin embargo la explosion podia ser cercana al tocar algo o alguien...   
  
Y en este caso ese alguien era un digimon demonio, Cerberumon   
  
El digimon de tres cabezas grito de dolor al ver su cuerpo, habia un gran agujero en el "¡ARghhhh!" se arrodillo "Me las... pagaras"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Ups, muy fuerte, oye, abre una puerta antes de que mueras"   
  
Cerberumon rio "Jaja... eres el culpable de haber dejado a..." no pudo terminar de hablar cuando exploto en informacion   
  
Taichi pateo una piedra molesto "Mierda, debi ser mas inteligente y atacarlo con ataques mas debiles... o simplemente a puño limpio..."   
  
Metal Greymon hablo por primera vez en algun tiempo "¿Que le pasara a Sora-san ahora?"   
  
Etemon rio "¡Jajaja! Se lo tenia merecido"   
  
Taichi se golpeo la cabeza, probocandole dolor a Etemon, aunque tambien a si mismo y a Metal Greymon... "Sora podra escapar, estoy seguro"   
  
"¡Si! Ella puede"   
  
Etemon rio "¿Deberas son tan estupidos? Dicen las leyendas, que al parecer siempre son ciertas, que en el infierno del mundo digital se encuentra Demon, el digimon diablo"   
  
"¿El digimon diablo?"   
  
Etemon asintio "Es la encarnacion del mal, un mito entre los dictadores del mundo digital"   
  
Metal Greymon suspiro "Entonces debes saber mucho del tipo, ¿No?"   
  
Etemon rio "En realidad solo se eso, las leyendas, como sabras son muy vagas, los antiguos dejaron poco y ademas no me intereso mucho eso nunca, prefiero la musica y todo eso"   
  
"Como dije antes, un pseudo-fanatico de Elvis diabolico"   
  
"¿Quien es Elvis?"   
  
"¿Ya volvimos con esa pregunta?" pregunto, paradojicamente, Etemon molestamente   
  
"Pero aun no me explicaron quien es..."   
  
----------------  
  
Sora parpadeo mientras miraba alrededor "¿Donde estoy?"   
  
"Estas en el mismo infierno, querida" afirmo una voz femenina al lado de ella, era un digimon extremadamente similar a Devimon pero con un cuerpo femenino   
  
Sora dio un paso atras, miro a su lado, Birdramon se encontraba inconciente "¿Qqqquien eres?"   
  
"Hahaha, soy..." pausa dramatica "¡Lady Devimon!"   
  
Una sombra aparecio detras de Sora y Birdramon "Skull Satamon" otro digimon similar a Devimon, solo que este estaba lleno de huesos y tenia una vara atemorizante   
  
"Marine Devimon" rio otra entidad desde arriba, Sora levanto la vista, en la parte superior del lugar habia, en lugar de techo o cielo, agua, una espesa agua negra y entre esta se encontraba el dueño de la voz, una version acuatica de Devimon   
  
"Demon" afirmo lentamente una ultima voz, Sora miro hacia atras, una larga fila de Devimons se encontraban en el lugar, rodeados por Evilmons y Devidramons... al fondo se encontraba el mas atemorizante de todos... el demonio, la encarnacion del mal, el demonio en persona   
  
Sora dio otro paso atras "Bi... Birdramon despierta"   
  
El digimon ave obedecio y se incorporo lentamente "¿Que sucedio?"   
  
Sora abrazo a su digimon "No... no pelees"   
  
Demon se paro y rio "Palabras dignas de admiracion, algunos dirian que eres una cobarde, pero yo se mejor, eso es inteligencia, y amor a tu digimon, la primera es pasable, pero el amor es una emocion prohibida aqui" sus ojos centellearon y luego volvio a hablar "Preparate para el peor sufrimiento de tu vida, ¡Lady Devimon quitale sus pertenencias molestas!"   
  
La mujer demonio asentio y le arrebato a Sora su digivice y cresta, luego las tiro al suelo y piso, destruyendolas, estas explotaron en informacion   
  
"No... no puede ser"   
  
Demon sonrio "Dime muchacha, ¿Que sientes al perder todas las esperanzas?"   
  
"Yo..." fue lo unico que escapo de su boca   
  
"El mundo digital no podra sobrevivir, ¿Como te sientes?"   
  
"No lo se"  
  
"¿No lo sabes? Pues tal vez me puedas servir en ese caso, no puedes dictar tu propio destino, por lo que te hare el favor de mostrartelo yo mismo" al decir esto el digimon demonio se sento  
  
Sora temblo un poco, abrazo mas fuerte a Birdramon, quien solo pudo llorar, ¿Por que habian llegado a este horrible lugar? ¿Culpa de quien era?  
  
Demon rio "Ahora llevenlas a las masmorras, comenzaremos a torturarlas ahora mismo" se sento y sonrio cuando cuatro Devimons se llevaban al par "¡Y no quiero que las alimenten por mucho tiempo!"   
  
----------------  
  
Fin del cuarto episodio   
  
Notas del autor: O_o no planeaba mandar a Sora al infierno... algunos estaran felices, otros no supongo, al final no hice lo de la evolucion ya que cambie de idea ^_^ eso pasara luego, no en el proximo, tal vez en el otro... ^_^  
  
Esten atentos por que en el proximo episodio aparecen... ¡Yamato y Jyou! Ademas de la nueva aparicion de alguien entretenido...  
  
¡Ja ne! 


	5. Capitulo 5

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi suspiro mientras flotaba por el mar, no era una velocidad alta, pero era mejor que nadar   
  
Ademas no consumia tantas fuerzas   
  
Ni mojaba su ropa   
  
Etemon se canso del silencio "¿¡Quieren dejar de estar asi!?" grito, no molestandose a hablar mentalmente   
  
Taichi suspiro otra vez "¿Me puedes dejar en paz un momento? ¡Mi mejor amiga esta en el infierno y es culpa mia!"   
  
"No deberias hecharte la culpa, trataste de ayudarla... de cualquier manera ya encontraremos una forma de ayudarla" musito Metal Greymon mientras hacia que en el rostro se formara una sonrisa melancolica   
  
Taichi volvio a suspirar, esta accion estaba molestando mucho a Etemon, y tampoco era muy agradable para Metal Greymon, pero este no se quejaba. El agua se habia acabado, ahora habia tierra y no habia por que flotar por lo que aterrizaron.   
  
"¿Sabes donde estamos Etemon?" pregunto Metal Greymon   
  
Etemon lo penso por un momento "Pues... esta zona no estaba en mis tierras, pero estube aqui un par de veces cuando era un Gazimon"   
  
Metal Greymon parpadeo mientras comenzaban a caminar "¿Gazimon?" luego solto una risa "¡Hahaha!"   
  
Etemon gruño y golpeo el rostro de los tres, a lo cual todos, incluyendo Etemon, respondieron con un "Ouch"   
  
"Eso pasa por burlarse, de cualquier manera evolucione hasta transformarme en el digimon mas fuerte"   
  
"Mmm, si eras el mas fuerte, ¿Por que te derroto Metal Greymon?"   
  
"¡Oh! ¡Cayate!"   
  
Taichi parpadeo al ver lo que habia frente a ellos, un restaurante "Mmm, ¿Tienen hambre?"   
  
"¡Compartimos el cuerpo imbecil! ¡Si tienes hambre es obvio que nosotros tambien! ¡Y la tenemos!" grito Etemon mas que molesto   
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros y camino hacia la entrada, abrio la puerta y luego penso por un momento "¿Sera gratis?" pregunto pensandolo   
  
Etemon gruño un poco "¡Obvio que no! Sin embargo no se que moneda se usa en esta zona..."   
  
"Genial" comento Taichi mientras se sentaba en una mesa   
  
Pronto un Veggiemon vino para saludarlo amablemente "¿Que va a pedir viajero?"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Pues en realidad queria preguntar si aceptan trabajo a cambio de comida, estoy algo seco"   
  
Veggiemon fruncio el ceño "No hay dinero, no hay comida, ese es el dicho del señor Digitamamon"   
  
"¿Digitamamon?" pregunto Etemon sonriendo "Lo conosco, ¿Podria hablar con el?"   
  
"¿Mmm? Supongo que esta bien" afirmo el digimon planta mientras le hacia señas al muchacho de triple alma para que la siguiera   
  
El rostro de Taichi se transformo en una sonrisa sadica mientras abria una purta, detras de esta se encontraba la oficina del dueño del local "Hace mucho que no te veia, Digitamamon"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y tu quien eres?"   
  
Veggiemon entro en la habitacion "Es un vago, dijo que lo conocia y queria hablar con usted"   
  
Digitamamon examino a la persona frente a el, no parecia muy fuerte "Dejalo, tal vez tenga algo interesante"   
  
Veggiemon asintio y se retiro   
  
Taichi sonrio "¿Como va el negocio?"   
  
"Dime ahora mismo quien eres si no quieres que te saque a patadas"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Etemon"   
  
"¿Etemon?" pregunto abriendo los ojos impactado, parecia que su rostro se hacia visible por un momento "Pense que habias sido derrotado por un Metal Greymon"  
  
Taichi asintio lentamente con algo de ira "Ambos perdimos nuestros cuerpos, pero yo pude meterme en el cuerpo del muchacho, sin embargo aun no se lo que le sucedio a Nanomon..."   
  
Digitamamon sonrio, ¿Un digimon malvado disfrazado de elegido?, ¡Esa era buena! "¿Por que viniste aqui?"   
  
"Escuche de Vamdemon, queria darle una visita y mostrarle lo que es poder"   
  
Digitamamon dio un paso atras temblando "¿Vamdemon? No me quiero meter en eso, vete rapido y muere a manos de ese demonio"   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Vamos, me debes muchos bits y necesito comer, ¿Que dices si me alimentas y dejamos la cuota saldada?"   
  
"¿Eh?" eso no era algo que Etemon haria normalmente, estaba tramando algo "Esto huele a rata"   
  
"¡jaja! ¡Por algo me llamo Etemon! ¡Hago las cosas como se me plasca! Ahora, dame la comida para que me vaya"   
  
"Mmm, esta bien, pero tengo algo que te interesara, en ese caso"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Que?"   
  
"Dos de los elegidos estan aqui, vinieron a comer y no tenian dinero, ¿Te interesa una venganza?"   
  
Taichi lo penso por un momento "Mmm, ¿Como lucen?"   
  
"Uno tiene el pelo de color amarillo y tiene ropa verde, el otro usa anteojos y tiene extraña, aun mas que la del primero"   
  
"¡Jaja! ¡Yamato y Jyou! ¡En ese caso perdonales la cuota, me debes lo suficiente"   
  
Digitamamon parpadeo, esto era aun mas extraño que antes "Tu no eres Etemon"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"Etemon nunca haria lo que estas haciendo, ¿Por que ayudas a los elegidos?"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Algunas de las emociones del chiquillo me afectaron" Taichi gruño para sus adentros y rio cuando dijo algo que Etemon no tenia planeado "Ya no soy tan maniatico y esupido"   
  
Digitamamon asintio, parecia razonable "Esta bien, pero no quiero verte ni a ti ni a los elegidos por aqui, ¿Esta claro?"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Perfectamente"   
  
Ambos estaban por dirijirse a la puerta para avisarle al par de elegidos que estaban perdonados cuando de repente el lugar temblo "¿Que fue eso?" pregunto un malhumorado Taichi al reincorporarse   
  
Pero Digitamamon no podia levantarse tan facil, por lo que contesto desde el suelo "¡No lo se!"   
  
Taichi dio maldiciones al correr por los pacillos, rapidamente encontro la cocina "¡Es hora de salir de aqui!" grito molesto, Yamato y Jyou parpadearon confundidos... a Jyou se le cayo un plato, luego trato de levantarlo   
  
"¿¡Acaso no me escuchaste cuatro ojos!?" grito molesto Taichi mientras el suelo volvia a temblar, esta vez fue acompañado de partes del techo que caian y explotaban en informacion   
  
"Pe-pero... tenemos que..." trato de decir Jyou, pero luego bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta que Yamato, Taichi, Gabumon y Gomamon ya no se encontraban ahi, mas bien estaban afuera, se resigno y los siguio   
  
Y se impacto al ver a un gigantesco digimon dragon lanzando misiles hacia el Restaurante "¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?" grito con todas sus fuerzas   
  
Taichi se dio vuelta y le sonrio un momento "Es Takeru"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "¿Takeru? ¡Pero el no tiene ese digimon!"   
  
"El digimon de Takeru fue corrompido, junto con el, yo fui testigo" luego lo penso un momento "Bueno, en realidad no pero cuando llegue para salvarlo ya fue demaciado tarde"   
  
"¿¡Quien le hizo eso a mi hermano!?" exigio Yamato mientras trataba de levantar a Taichi por el cuello, pero se sorprendio al notar que no podia "¿Que demonios?"   
  
Taichi suspiro y cerro los ojos "Pico Devimon se lo hizo, pero Vamdemon es el culpable intelectual"   
  
"¿Vamdemon?" exigio Yamato, luego grito de dolor al resivir un misil directo de Giga Dramon, finalmente los habia visto "¡ARGHHHH!"   
  
Taichi miro un momento a Yamato, no estaba muerto, solo aturdido "Increible, el muchacho quiso advertirle primero" miro un moemnto a Giga Dramon "¿Listo para el segundo round?"   
  
Takeru rio, en esta ocacion no fue tan tonto como para colocarse sin proteccion, estaba en la espalda de Giga Dramon "¿Acaso crees que puedes derrotarme? ¡Yo soy la encarnacion del mal!"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Pense que ese era Demon, bueno, ni modo"   
  
Jyou finalmente reacciono "¡Tenemos que detenerlo!"   
  
Gomamon asintio "¡Gomamon evolucion!" girto mientras su cuerpo crecia hasta transformarse en un animal marino enorme con un cuerno en su cabeza "¡Ikkakumon!"   
  
"¡Engranaje Genocida!" grito Giga Dramon mientras expulsaba una lluvia de misiles hacia los digimons y sus compañeros   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño y floto hacia los misiles y extendio su mano, un brillo rojo se formo en esta mientras daba un grito de guerra "¡Giga Destructora!" en ese momento una gran explosion se produjo frente al elegido del coraje, probocando que los demas misiles tambien explotaran protejiendo a los demas   
  
Ikkakumon parpadeo pero no le dio importancia "¡Arpon Volcan!" grito expulsando sus propios misiles, los cuales impactaron de lleno en Giga Dramon, pero no hicieron mas que razguñarlo... de hecho, ni siquiera eso   
  
Jyou dio un paso atras "¡Esta en el nivel perfecto!"   
  
Taichi aterrizo al lado de Yamato y luego miro aburrido a Jyou "¡No me digas! ¡Eso es obvio! ¡Es monstruosamente fuerte tambien! ¡Necesitaremos que alguno de ustedes haga brillar su cresta!"   
  
Yamato escupio sangre mientras se incorporaba, curiosamente la sangre pronto se transformo en informacion y desaparecio "He... hermano"   
  
Takeru rio maniaticamente "¡Ex-hermano diras! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Y ahora yo te destruire! ¡Giga Dramon!" grito el muchacho de los ojos completamente negros   
  
Los ojos de Giga Dramon brillaron un momento mientras se lanzaba en picada hacia Yamato "¡Garra Culpable!" grito extendiendo su garra y abriendola   
  
Yamato cerro los ojos esperando el final   
  
"¡Yamato!" grito preocupado Gabumon "¡Gabumon evolucion!" de repente Gabumon crecio hasta tener el tamaño de un lobo gigantesco "¡Garurumon!" se lanzo en frente de Yamato en un desesperado intento por protegerlo   
  
Taichi suspiro y levanto su mano "¡Espiritus de la oscuridad!" la esfera de energia coloreada de verde salio disparada hacia Giga Dramon interceptandolo   
  
Takeru fruncio el ceño "Ya me molestaste demaciado, lo pense mejor, matare al ex-hermano luego, ¡el primer elegido en morir a mis manos seras tu!"  
  
Taichi sonrio "¡Vamos! Pelea seriamente" grito algo molesto, no se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la pelea   
  
Jyou susprio "Es el final"   
  
Taichi miro a Yamato, trato de recordar algo "Amistad" suspiro molesto "No hay forma de que la haga brillar ahora..." miro a Jyou y rio "Lealtad, eso me serivira" comento entre dientes   
  
Luego levanto la voz "¡Jyou! ¡Has algo! ¡Yamato esta shockeado y no puede pelear!"   
  
Jyou miro a Taichi un momento "Pe...pero"   
  
"¡Tu eres el unico que puede hacer algo!"   
  
Jyou fruncio el ceño "Ikkakumon es muy debil"   
  
"¿Por que no intentar? ¿Acaso no tienes lealtad?"   
  
"¿Eh?" luego suspiro "¡Ikkakumon hagamos todo lo pocible para mantener a Giga Dramon aqui!"   
  
Ikkakumon se dio vuelta y le asintio a Jyou entendiendo su plan "¡Arpon Vulcan!" grito lanzandole un misil mas a Giga Dramon, sonrio cuando este exploto antes de tiempo y se transformo en varios misiles mas que impactaron de lleno en el rostro de Giga Dramon, obligandole a cerrar los ojos   
  
Jyou sonrio, su cresta comenzo a brillar un poco, pero no lo suficiente   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño, eso debio ser suficiente como para evolucionar a Ikkakumon, una fuerza similar fue la que provoco la evolucion de Birdramon...   
  
Taichi se golpeo el rostro "¡Claro!" grito, se elevo y lanzo una mega flama hacia el rostro de Giga Dramon, no molestnadose en decir el nombre del ataque "Jyou no entreno lo suficientemente bien a Gomamon, por eso no tiene lo necesario para evolucionar"   
  
Takeru le sonrio a Taichi "Si sigues atacando asi vas a morir"   
  
Taichi rio y toco el rostro de Giga Dramon "Si quieres uso ataques mas fuertes"   
  
Giga Dramon fruncio el ceño, levanto su garra para golpear al mucahcho pero...   
  
"Giga Destructor" afirmo tranquilamente el elegido del coraje mientras frente a el se producia una enorme explosion que mando a volar a Giga Dramon hacia atras   
  
"Demonios" comento Takeru mientras miraba su digivice "La energia esta baja"  
  
Yamato levanto la vista "¿Por que haces esto?"   
  
"Lord Vamdemon me lo pidio, no es nada personal" afirmo el elegido malvado, luego parpadeo... "Un momento, ¡Si es personal! ¡Te odio!" luego Giga Dramon salio volando a toda velocidad a quien sabe donde..."   
  
Taichi sonrio al aterrizar "Ya lo veremos de nuevo, ¿No creen?"   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño "¿¡Por que actuas tan tranquilo!?"   
  
Taichi suspiro molesto "Aun estoy shocekado" afirmo mientras comenzaba a caminar   
  
Garurumon devoluciono en Gabumon al mismo tiempo que Ikkakumon deovlucionaba en Gomamon, ambos digimon se acercaron a sus respectivos compañeros   
  
Jyou sonrio mientras caminaba al lado de Taichi, o almenos eso intentaba "Al menos ya te encontramos"   
  
"Si... De cualquier manera hay que reunirse para enfrentar a Vamdemon, me temo que el probara ser un enemigo aun mas terrible que Takeru"   
  
"¡No puede ser que seas tan isnencible!" grito molesto el elegido de la amistad   
  
Taichi volvio a suspirar "¿Crees que tengo tiempo de preocuparme en tu estupido hermano?" este no era Etemon, era el mismisimo Taichi  
  
Yamato dio un paso atras impactado  
  
"¡Sora esta en el infierno! ¡Un estupido digimon maligno la mando ahi y quiero traerla de vuelta! ¡No tengo tiemo de tratar con tus estupideces" al decir esto siguio caminando   
  
Yamato calladamente lo siguio, junto a Gabumon   
  
Jyou parpadeo "¿Al infierno?"   
  
"El infierno digital, solo pude saber que era regido por un ser llamado Demon, la encarnacion del mal"   
  
"¿Tal vez ese sea nuestro verdadero enemigo?"   
  
Taichi le dio una mirada pasiva a Jyou "Nuestro enemigo actualmente es Vamdemon, fin de la discucion"   
  
"¿A donde iremos?" pregunto Gabumon  
  
"¡No lo se! ¡Necesitamos encontrar a los demas!"   
  
"¿De cualquier manera desde cuando sabes volar?"   
  
"¿O hacer bolas de fuego?"   
  
"¿O explosiones a corta distancia?"   
  
"¿Te hiciste Piromaniaco?"   
  
Taichi queria dar un grito, era molesto hablar con estos tipos   
  
-------------------  
  
Fin del quinto episodio   
  
Notas del autor: Bueno... ¿Que puedo decir? Salio rapido, ¿No? 


	6. Capitulo 6

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
-----------------  
  
Jyou trago aire "¿No... huhu, podemos descansar?"   
  
Yamato paro de caminar y miro con ojos glaciares al muchacho "Por supuesto que no, ¡Tengo que buscar la forma de ayudar a Takeru lo mas rapido pocible!"   
  
Taichi suspiro y se sento en una roca "Supongo que podemos descansar"   
  
Jyou sonrio mientras se sentaba en otra roca "Es buena idea, ¿No?" pregunto   
  
Yamato refunfuño un poco y comenzo a caminar, parpadeo al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ellos "¿Un castillo?"   
  
Taichi se incorporo y miro hacia donde el elegido de la amistad miraba "Mmm, grande, torres a los costados, ¡Si! Parece un castillo, ¿Tal vez podamos descansar mas ahi?" comento   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño "¿No estabamos apurados?"   
  
"¿Para que? ¿Que es lo que buscas Yamato?" pregunto molesto Taichi mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez, esta vez en direccion al castillo   
  
"Pues... la forma de..."   
  
"... ¡Ayudar a tu hermano!" grito molesto Taichi interrumpiendolo "¡Ya lo dijiste suficientes veces! ¡Y ya te dije suficientes veces que me importa poco y nada, primero tenemos que juntar todo el grupo, la mayoria, Takeru y Sora ya quedaron fuera, almenos temporalmente"   
  
Jyou los alcanzo rapido, aunque apenas y podia contener el aire "Uh, uh, Esto es cansador"   
  
Taichi sonrio y miro el castillo, el puente estaba arriba por lo que no se podia entrar, levanto una roca y la lanzo, pero nada ocurrio "Demonios, ¿No hay nadie en casa? grito   
  
Pero nadie respondio, Taichi pateo otra piedra, esta golpeo la puerta causando gran ruido, pero nadie bajo el puente   
  
"Creo que esta abandonado" comento Jyou luego de un gran espectaculo de piedras que salian volando en direccion a la puerta, luego de un tiempo Yamato se habia unido a Taichi, mas tarde Gabumon tambien se encontraba lanzando piedras, pero ni entre los tres lograron llamar la atencion de quien quiera estubiese ahi.  
  
Taichi suspiro molesto "¡Ya tube suficiente!" grito enfurecido "¡Voy a tirar esa puerta abajo!"   
  
Yamato y Gabumon parpadearon, luego dieron unos pasos atras   
  
Sin embargo Jyou y Gomamon solo pudieron parpadear confundidos   
  
"¡MEGA FLAMA!" grito Taichi lanzando un disparo de fuego que impacto en la puerta causando un agujero en esta, y obligandola a bajar, ahora ya tenian su puente   
  
Taichi sonrio al ver la estupefaccion de los demas "Ya habia mostrado mis nuevas habilidades en la pelea con Takeru"   
  
Jyou lo penso por un momento "Ahora que lo dices... ¿Como es que puedes hacer eso?" pregunto, ¿Acaso el o los demas podrian hacer los ataques de sus digimons luego de un tiempo?   
  
Taichi movio su mano en señal de que no tenia importancia "No se preocupen, no es nada raro"   
  
Yamato arqueo una ceja "¿Nada raro?"  
  
Taichi asintio felizmente, luego se golpeo la cabeza "Todo el tiempo pude haberme teletransportado dentro del castillo y abrirles la puerta desde ahi" comento mientras desaparecia, reapareciendo del otro lado del puente   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño, esos poderes eran extraños, y ahora estaba confiando mucho menos en Taichi, sin embargo tal vez seria bueno investigarlo  
  
Al entrar al castillo se sorprendieron, estaba lleno de digimons parecidos a las ranas pero con una extraña trompeta, los Gekomon, tambien habian unos parecidos a un pez de color azul marino, estos eran los Otamamon   
  
"¿¡Quienes osan invadir el gran castillo de los Gekomon!?" exigio uno de los Gekomon frunciendo el ceño   
  
Taichi sonrio "Los elegidos, tubimos que bajar la puerta por que nadie venia a atendernos, ¿Es ese un problema?" mientras decia esto sus ojos centellearon   
  
Gekomon dio un paso atras "Nnnno, pueden pasar, ¿Que se les ofrece? ¡Estamos ocupados trabajando para la princesa!"   
  
"¿Princesa?" pregunto Taichi interesado, eso le sonaba familiar por algun motivo   
  
Un Otamamon fruncio el ceño ante el Gekomon que estaba hablando con los elegidos "No hay tiempo para hablar con extraños, ¡La princesa pidio Tofu!"   
  
Gekomon arqueo una ceja "¿Tofu? ¡Pidio Sushi!" grito mostrandole a su compañero la comida que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir   
  
"¡Ambos se equivocan! ¡Pidio Okonomiyaki!" grito otro Otamamon   
  
Taichi sonrio inocentemente "Eso... suena interesante, y familiar"   
  
"¿Familiar?" pregunto confundido, lo penso por un minuto y luego asintio "Ahora que lo dices, eso si suena familiar"  
  
"¿A que se refieren?" pregunto el primer Gekomon que los habia encarado primero "¿Conocen a la princesa?"   
  
"¿Como se llama la princesa?" pregunto Jyou mientras se acomodaba los anteojos   
  
Uno de los Otamamon lo miro a los ojos "La princesa lleva el nombre de Mimi, ¿Por que?" pregunto   
  
"¡No hay tiempo de hablar con extraños! ¡Tenemos que llevarle su comida!" grito otro Gekomon mientras pasaba corriendo al lado de los demas   
  
Los otros suspiraron mientras salian corriendo detras de este   
  
Los elegidos sin embargo se quedaron estupefactos "¿Uh? ¿Que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Yamato   
  
Taichi sonrio "Pues acabamos de encontrar a alguien mas"   
  
Jyou asintio "Aparentemente Mimi esta aqui"   
  
"¿Aparentemente? ¡Es un hecho!" grito Taichi mientras comenzaba a correr en la misma direccion que los Gekomon y Otamamon   
  
Yamato se encojio los hombros y los siguio junto a un confundido Jyou  
  
Se sorprendieron con lo que vieron "¡Yo no pedi Tofu!" grito una voz, obviamente perteneciente a Mimi   
  
Taichi hizo un chasquido con los dedos "¿Eso es pureza?"   
  
Yamato lo miro parpadeando "¿Pureza?"   
  
Taichi asintio "Antes de que Sora... ya sabes... me hablo sobre cual es el simbolo de cada uno de nosotros, Mimi es la pureza"   
  
"¿Y yo?" pregunto Yamato impacientemente   
  
"Amistad, Jyou es la lealtad" comento algo molesto el muchacho del pelo desparramado   
  
Jyou miro su cresta "¿Lealtad hu?"   
  
Mimi recibio el segundo plato que le habian conseguido "¿Okonomiyaki? Es rico, ¡PERO NO QUIERO!"   
  
"Eso no parece pureza para mi..."   
  
Luego recibio el sushi "¡ARgh! ¡No quiero Sushi! ¿COMO PUDIERON PENSAR QUE LO COMERIA?"   
  
Gekomon comenzo a llorar "Por favor... ¿Almenos podria cantar?"   
  
"¿Cantar?" se preguntaron los tres elegidos   
  
Mimi parpadeo al ver a sus amigos escondidos entre 'su gente' "¿Que hacen aqui?" pregunto parpadeando los ojos   
  
Taichi sonrio al salir a la vista "Pues... ¿Por que no dejas esas ropas de princesita y vienes con nosotros?"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?" luego sonrio "¡Taichi! Lo habia olvidado, ¿Como estas?"   
  
"Bien, me fue bien, supongo" afirmo el elegido del coraje "¿Ahora vas a hacerme caso?"   
  
Mimi se sento en el trono "¿Por que deberia? Yo nunca quise aventurarme con ustedes en primer lugar, es aburrido y peligroso"   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño "¡Takeru fue capturado por el enemigo y Sora esta en el infierno!" grito mas que molesto "¿Acaso no nos vas a ayudar?"   
  
Mimi le saco la lengua "No quiero terminar mal, de cualquier manera, ¿De que enemigo hablas?"   
  
"Vamdemon" respondio Taichi "Un digimon extremadamente fuerte que planea matarnos, no importa si estas aqui, vendra tarde o temprano y pereceras" apunto a los Gekomon y Otamamon "¿Quieres que ellos sean victimas de Vamdemon tambien?"   
  
Mimi solto un bufido "¡Hump! ¡No les creo nada!" luego sonrio "¡Seguro lo estan inventando todo!"   
"¿Inventando?"  
  
Mimi asintio "Ahora dejenme tranquila" se levanto y dirigio hacia una puerta "Voy a dormir, Otamamons, Gekomons, ¿Le quieren mostrar la salida a estos 'caballeros'?"   
  
Uno de los Gekomon miro intranquilo a Taichi, quien sonreia centelleando sus ojos "¿Es necesario princesa? Me refiero... son peligrosos"   
  
Gabumon fruncio el ceño "¿Donde esta Palmon? ¡Ella hara entrar en razon a Mimi!"   
  
Mimi rio curiosamente "Palmon es mi digimon compañero, no pienses que ella piensa de manera diferente a mi" al decir esto se retiro de la sala del trono   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño, dentro de su mente Etemon estaba dando gritos de guerra "¡LA VOY A MATAR!" grito mentalmente Etemon   
  
Metal Greymon fruncio el ceño "No es para tanto..."   
  
Taichi sin embargo pensaba otra cosa "Vamos obligarla a seguirnos"   
  
Taichi dio un paso adelante y luego grito "¡MIMI! ¡SI NO SALES AHORA VOY A DESTRUIR ESTE LUGAR!"   
  
Los Gekomon se miraron los unos a los otros "¿Eh?"  
  
Yamato dio un paso atras junto a su compañero "¿De que hablas Taichi?"   
  
"Voy a obligarla a salir de aqui, ¡Aunque tenga que hacer una serie de explosiones!"   
  
Jyou rio nerviosamente "Creo... creo que necesitas un descanso Taichi"   
  
"¿Descanso? No... yo no lo creo, Sora me necestia, y no voy a dejar que Mimi me detenga" miro a Jyou un momento, sus ojos ya no eran de color cafe, eran grices con una tonalidad celeste, similar al color de un relampago "¿Acaso piensas detenerme tambien?"   
  
"Ehhh, no" afirmo lentamente el elegido de la lealtad   
  
Taichi espero a que Mimi saliera, pero fruncio el ceño alo notar que no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, levanto su mano creando una bola de fuego "¡Mega Flama!" lanzo la esfera directo a una pared aunque esto poco y nada le causo daño al lugar   
  
Uno de los Gekomon le sonrio "El castillo es muy recistente"   
  
"¿A si?" Taichi se arrodillo y toco el suelo   
  
Yamato miro a Jyou, ambos salieron del lugar rapidamente junto a sus digimon   
  
"Giga Destructor" de repente el suelo exploto y un gran agujero en el lugar, sin mencionar el temblor que este proboco   
  
Eso fue suficiente para sacar a Mimi y Palmon de sus aposentos "¡Wahhh! ¿Que sucedio? ¡Vamdemon nos ataca!"   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Vamdemon aun no ataco"   
  
Mimi paro de correr en circulos y lo miro confundido "¿Entonces que sucedio?"   
  
"Yo proboque esa explosion, si no te cambias en..." Taichi lo penso por un momento "Dos minutos, y obviamente vienes con nosotros, voy a comenzar a atacar a los digimon de este lugar, ¿No querras que nadie salga lastimado? ¿O no?"   
  
El rostro de Mimi se puso palido por un momento "¿Que? ¿Po...por que haces esto?"   
  
"¡Te dijimos que Sora esta en el infierno y Takeru cayo en las manos de Vamdemon! ¿Crees que hay tiempo para jugar a la princesa?"   
  
Mimi parpadeo... y luego las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos "Pero yo..."   
  
"¡No hay peros! ¡Vamonos ahora!"   
  
Mimi asintio lentamente mientras salia nuevamente de la habitacion "Dos minutos"  
  
Jyou miro a Taichi "Vaya, no pense que ese plan funcionara"   
  
Taichi sonrio y asintio "No planeaba hacer nada en realidad, pero era la unica manera de convencerla rapidamente"   
  
"Pero ahora desconfiara" afirmo Yamato molesto "No puedes obligar a la gente a que te siga"  
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros "¿Y por que no?" sonrio maniaticamente   
  
"Por que asi no funciona la cosa, ¡Debes de ganarte la amistad de los demas!"   
  
"Tu eres el que hace amigos" comento Taichi apuntando a la cresta de Yamato "Yo soy un guerrero"   
  
"¿Guerrero?" pregunto estupefacto el elegido rubio   
  
Taichi sonrio y asintio, luego levanto la vista, Mimi ya habia salido "¿Nos vamos?" pregunto   
  
Pero uno de los Gekomon se coloco frente a ella "¿No va a ayudarnos?"   
  
Mimi parpadeo y luego miro a Taichi "Necesito ayudarlos"   
  
Taichi dio un bufido "Como quieran, esperare afuera" al decir eso salio del lugar   
  
Mimi sonrio levemente y luego se dirigio a la sala Karaoke, miro a Yamato y Jyou "¿Van a venir?"   
  
Ambos se miraron y luego asintieron   
  
Mientras tanto Taichi estaba afuera dando maldiciones "No teniamos que hacer un agujero en el suelo" comento   
  
Etemon rio "Si tenemos el poder hay que usarlo"   
  
Metal Greymon suspiro "Pero tampoco de esa manera... tenemos un limite"   
  
Taichi asintio "Ademas, 'Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad' ¿O no?"   
  
"¿Y ese dicho?" pregunto Etemon frunciendo el ceño   
  
"Lo lei en un comic americano" afirmo el muchacho sonriendo   
  
"Supongo que es cierto..."   
  
De repente se escucho un temblor "¿Ese no fuimos nosotros no?"   
  
"¡Claro que no!" afirmo molesto Etemon   
  
"¿Sera Takeru?" pregunto Metal Greymon   
  
"No lo creo, lo dejamos debil, pero..." corrieron hacia el castillo nuevamente, se sorprendieron al ver el digimon enorme frente a ellos "¿Que es eso?"   
  
"Es... ¡Tonosama Gekomon!" grito Etemon impactado   
  
Los Gekomon y Otamamon corrian por todos lados tratando de ocultarse   
  
Mimi dio maldiciones "¡Si ubiese sabido que era tan malhumorado no lo ubiera ayudado!" de repente su cresta brillo   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Eso es pureza?" luego sonrio "Claro... la traduccion puede ser 'pureza' o 'sinceridad', por lo que al mostrar cualquiera de estas cualidades ella hace brillar la cresta, aunque son parecidas en realidad..."   
  
Tonosama Gekomon fruncio el ceño "¡Me despertaron!" grito tratando de pisar a Yamato   
  
"¡Yamato-san!" grito Gabumon mientras un pilar de luz lo rodeaba "¡Gabumon evolucion!" de repente ya no era tan pequeño y caminaba en cuatro patas "¡Garurumon!" salto sobre Tonosama Gekomon "¡Fuego de zorro! grito probocando un rayo de energia que hizo que el digimon perfeccionado cayera de cola, salvando a Yamato   
  
El muchacho sonrio "Gracias Garurumon"   
  
Mimi lloro "¿Por que? Yo no queria..." su cresta comenzo a brillar mas que antes   
  
"¡Palmon evolucion!" grito el digimon planta "¡Togemon!" se habia transformado en un cactus gigante "¡Espinas bang bang!" grito dando una lluvia de espinas que golpeo de lleno a Tonosama Gekomon   
  
El digimon perfeccionado gruño y grito lanzando una honda de sonido que golpeo de lleno a Togemon, derribandola   
  
"¡Togemon!"   
  
Togemon se reincorporo "No... no morire" luego vio la luz en la cresta de Mimi   
  
Taichi sonrio y se recosto "Esto ya esta por terminar"   
  
"¡Togemon super evolucion!" grito, curiosamente su cuerpo se hizo mas pequeño que anteriormente "¡Lillymon!" tenia la apariencia de un ada   
  
Lillymon le sonrio a Tonosama Gekomon "¿Por que no eres un niño bueno y te vas a dormir?"   
  
El digimon maligno fruncio el ceño "¡¡¡No me derrotaras!!!" grito a modo de canto lanzando una honda de sonido que Lillymon facilmente esquivo   
  
Taichi saco de la nada un microfono y unas gafas oscuras "¡Si Lillymon fracasa sera una competencia de Karaoke entre el gordo y yo!"  
  
Jyou lo miro frustrado "¿No puedes estar serio un momento?"   
  
"No"   
  
Lillymon junto sus manos a modo de cañon "¡Cañon de flor!"   
  
Tonosama Gekomon trato de cubrirse, pero era demaciado tarde... cayo rendido a los pies de su oponente y luego comenzo a dormir   
  
Los Gekomon suspiraron aliviados "¡Gracias princesa!"   
  
Mimi les sonrio, Lillymon de repente devoluciono en Tanemon   
  
Taichi dio un suspiro y tiro el microfono a un lado, sin embargo las gafas oscuras solo desaparecieron "Vamos" ordeno, los otros tres lo siguieron sonriendo, una victoria mas para los elegidos   
  
"Koushirou debe de andar cerca" comento Taichi  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del sexto episodio   
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, estube reconstruyendo toda la historia y llegue a la conclusion de que, terminado el fic tendria alrededor de 18 episodios, o mas, algo que no quiero que sea tan largo. Voy a tratar de acortar sagas con los cambios ocurridos pera que el numero de episodios sea menor.  
  
Por cierto, en el proximo episodio sabremos que paso con el Ogremon que quedo libre en el primer capitulo, tambien que hay con Sora... 


	7. Capitulo 7

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
-----------------  
  
Un digimon sonrio mientras saltaba por aqui y alla, no habia causado mucho caos como pensaba al comienzo, pensaba que seria mejor hacer las cosas bien, sonrio cuando vio a un auto frente a el, extendio su puño y lanzo su ataque energico "¡Golpe del rey supremo!" grito   
  
Una esfera de energia salio disparada del puño del ogro, golpeando de lleno el auto y probocando que explotara "Je, si sigo asi voy a evolucionar pronto" dio un paso atras y sonrio al ver como gran cantidad de personas escapaban para salvar sus vidas "Que pateticos que son los humanos en su mundo..."  
  
Levanto su hueso y se lo lanzo a un hombre, golpeandolo en la nuca y sacandole la cabeza, rapidamente el hueso regreso como si de un bumerang se tratace "Je, lo repito, que pateticos"   
  
"En ese caso deberias de pelear con alguien mas fuerte" comento otra voz detras de el   
  
El digimon ogro se dio vuelta y arqueo una ceja al ver al muchacho frente a el, tenia el pelo castaño, algo despeinado pero en forma de cuerpoespin, ojos celestes y en su brazo izquierdo se encontraba un guante metalico que cubria casi todo el brazo   
  
Pero esto no impreciono a Ogremon...   
  
Mas bien fue el pequeño digimon que se encontraba al lado de este, era una especie de dragon de color azul y algo pequeño "¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto molesto el digimon adulto   
  
El muchacho sonrio y dio un paso adelante mostrando su digivice "¡Soy Ryou Akiyama! ¡Malvado digimon demonio que has caido a este mundo para destruirlo, te castigare!"   
  
El digimon azul asintio y salto sobre ogremon "¡Cabezaso V-mon!" grito lanzando su cabeza hacia el estomago del digmon ogro, pero este simplemente dio un paso al costado evadiendo el ataque   
  
"Je, tendras que hacerlo mejor enano, ningun elegido de segunda me va a derrotar tan facil"   
  
Ryo sonrio "¡V-mon usa tu otro ataque!" grito   
  
V-mon asintio y dio un paso adelante para volver a atacar "¡Puño Boom Boom!" grito esta vez, lanzo un puñetazo al estomago de Ogremon, cuando este fallo V-mon sonrio y lanzo una patada que Ogremon capturo   
  
El digimon Ogro suspiro molesto "Esperaba que fueras por lo menos un reto" luego dio un bufido "Pero resultaste ser un estorbo" lanzo a V-mon a un costado   
  
"¡Argh!" grito el digimon infante al golpear a una niña sin querer   
  
La pequeña se incorporo y miro al suelo confundida "¿Un digimon?"   
  
Esto atrajo la atencion de Ogremon, y tambien de Ryo "Vaya vaya, ¡La octava niña elegida!"   
  
Ryo parpadeo "¿La octava? ¿Quieres decir que ella es uno de los elegidos que supuestamente esta combatiendo en el mundo digital? ¡Que suerte tiene!"   
  
Ogremon sonrio "Estupido, te equivocas, ella fue elegida para pelear en el mundo digital, pero actualmente no lo esta haciendo" miro a la niña "Vendras con migo"   
  
Hikari dio un paso atras temblando "¿Por que?"   
  
"Por que asi lo digo"   
  
En ese momento V-mon aprobecho la oportunidad "¡Cabezaso V-mon!" grito golpando a Ogremon de lleno, pero este lo volvio a levantar y lanzar lejos   
  
Ryo fruncio el ceño "¡V-mon! ¡No te rindas!"   
  
"¿Que crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Es muy fuerte!"   
  
Ogremon rio "En realidad tu eres demaciado debil, si sigues asi evolucionaras en un Numemon"   
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿Numemon? ¿No eres Ogremon?" pregunto   
  
El digimon ogro sonrio al asentir "Y vendras con migo"   
  
"¿Por que?"   
  
Ogremon gruño "¿Quieres que te mate?"   
  
Hikari temblo y luego cerro los ojos su cuerpo comenzo a brillar   
  
Ryo parpadeo "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¿Eso que es?" pregunto Ogremon cubriendose, pensando que era algun tipo de ataque   
  
Ryo miro su digivice, la energia estaba al maximo "Increible, ¡V-mon!"   
  
El digimon infante asintio "¡Evolucionare finalmente! ¡V-mon evolucion...!" grito mientras absorvia la luz de Hikari y su cuerpo crecia hasta tener una altura algo mayor a la de Ogremon "¡Xv-mon!"   
  
Ryo rio "¡Finalmente!"   
  
Ogremon fruncio el ceño "Esto no me gusta... este debilucho ya no es tan pequeño"   
  
"¿A quien le dices debilucho?" comento entre dientes el dragon azul mientras desaparecia y reaparecia detras de Ogremon "¡¡¡X LASER!!!" grito mientras un laser de color azul celeste salia de su pecho y golpeaba al digimon virus de lleno, pronto este exploto en informacion, informacion que Xv-mon absorvio   
  
Al terminar todo el espectaculo de luces Xv-mon devoluciono en V-mon nuevamente, estaba exausto   
  
Ryo le sonrio a su digimon pero se dirigio a Hikari "¿Estas bien?" pregunto   
  
La muchacha asintio lentamente "¿Por que ataco?" pregunto secamente   
  
"Es un digimon malvado, fui elegido para derrotarlo y proteger Tokio, aunque me temo que apareceran mas, ¿Tal vez puedas ayudarme?"   
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿Como?"   
  
Ryo sonrio "Tu me ayudaste a evolucionar a V-mon en Xv-mon, supongo que podemos ayudarnos, ¿Tienes digimon compañero?"   
  
La muchacha nego con la cabeza "Hace mucho tiempo tenia un Koromon... pero lo compartia con mi hermano, y hace mucho que no lo veo"   
  
Ryo sonrio "Supongo que esta hecho, somos un equipo" luego bajo la cabeza "Mi nombre es Akiyama Ryo"   
  
La elegida de la luz sonrio "Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami"   
  
--------------  
  
Sora dejo caer una lagrima al resivir un nuevo golpe con el latigo, trato de mirar a la persona que la torturaba... en busqueda de una futura venganza, pero no podia ver el rostro ni el cuerpo de su opresor   
  
Otro golpe, Sora matubo la respiracion, no queriendo mostrar su dolor   
  
Un nuevo golpe en su rostro, dejandole una marca roja en su mejilla, Sora dejo caer otra lagrima.  
  
El ultrimo golpe con el latigo fue nuevamente en el rostro "¡Agrh!" grito de dolor la elegida del amor, ya no podia contenerse mas  
  
De repente los golpes pararon "Uh uh..." respiro dificultosamente, de repente los grilletes se desvanecieron, la muchacha miro alrededor, todo era oscuro, negro, mas negro que la noche, mas negro que el evano, mas negro que el corazon mas podrido.   
  
De repente sintio como a su alrededor habia pura y exclusivamente agua, agua de mar...   
  
Se desespero, trato de respirar pero el oxigeno no se encontraba, no sabia donde era la superficie, no habia gravedad alguna, pero sin embargo podia sentir que habia una fuerza que la forzaba a mantenerse en un punto   
  
Todos los intentos por pelear con esta fuerza fueron en vano, nada podia escapar del infierno   
  
Nada  
  
Sora volvio a llorar, esta vez no salieron lagrimas de sus ojos, sino lenguas de fuego, las cuales quemaron su rostro incluso con el agua rodeandolo todo   
  
Sora trato de gritar de dolor, pero solo gemidos escaparon de su boca, de repente sintio como todo era oscuro y calido, demaciado calido...   
  
El agua olvidada ahora a su alrededor todo era fuego, fuego que incineraba su espiritu y desgarraba su carne como si fuera papel   
  
Una risa hizo eco en su mente, una risa sadica, la voz era la perteneciente a Demon, ese monstruo que regia este lugar, la encarnacion del mal, segun decian...   
  
El fuego ceso junto a la risa, ahora ella se encontraba en una habitacion cuadrada, una luz se encontraba en el techo que alumbraba su rostro donde quiera que fuera, solo su rostro, parecia salida de una pelicula de policias   
  
"¿Como te ha ido?" pregunto la voz de Demon   
  
Sora dio un chirrido con su boca, era el unico sonido que escapaba de sus labios, trato de hacerle una pregunta al demonio, pero nada salio   
  
"Je, ¿Quieres saber que le paso a Birdramon?"   
  
Sora asintio lentamente, aunque no podia ver a Demon podia escucharlo   
  
"En estos momentos esta en una celda sin comida, es curioso, hace dias que la tengo ahi y aun no devoluciono en Piyomon, aunque aun mas curiosa eres tu, luego de tantos dias de tortura ¿Por que sigues con esas ganas de luchar? Tu espiritu sigue siendo tan fuerte como cuando entraste aqui"   
  
Sora miro a otra parte, no queriendo responder a la pregunta, o no pudiendo   
  
"¿Tu cuello se lastimo?" pregunto juguetonamente el demonio   
  
Sora asintio mirando al suelo   
  
"Supongo que ya no puedes hablar... mmm, ¿Que dices si te doy la libertad?"   
  
La muchacha levanto la vista, incredula   
  
"A cambio de algo, por supuesto"   
  
Sora se tapo la cara con sus manos   
  
"Te dare poder y libertad, pero solo si me prometes dos cosas"   
  
"¿Que?" quiso decir la muchacha, pero solo salio un "¿Ghhhu?"   
  
"Quiero que me cumplas tres deseos, tres tareas que yo te pida, las tendras que cumplir correctamente, si no lo logras quedaras en este lugar por el resto de tu existencia, y mas alla de esta incluso, aun tienes tu alma, pero eso es solo por que asi lo quise, ¿Entiendes?"   
  
Sora asintio   
  
"¿Quieres hacer el trato?"   
  
La muchacha levanto la vista, tratando de buscar una salida  
  
"Es la unica manera de escapar niña, tomalo o dejalo"   
  
Sora se resigno y asintio lentamente  
  
Demon rio, era divertido jugar con la mente de sus victimas  
  
--------------  
  
Lady Devimon miro a Demon "¿Por que darle esa oportunidad? Ella representa un peligro para el proyecto del apocalipsis"   
  
Demon rio "Eso es solo un juego para mi, yo soy el dios oscuro, ¿Lo entiendes? De cualquier manera la voy a usar como un arma, ¿La Renamon que capturaste hace un par de centurias aun esta viva?" pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta   
  
"Su cuerpo fue conjelado justo como lo pidio, señor"   
  
"En ese caso quiero que fuercen la evolucion en ella, la transformen en un digimon de naturaleza maligna"   
  
"¿Para que señor?" pregunto la demonio femenina   
  
Demon rio "Haces demaciadas preguntas, ¿No lo crees?"   
  
"Perdon, señor"   
  
"De cualquier manera..." comenzo a decir el demonio mientras movia su mano "Haremos nuestro propio guerrero"   
  
"¿A que se refiere señor?" volvio a preguntar Lady Devimon   
  
"Grr, otra pregunta, eres molesta, pues... ¿Sabes de Yagami?"   
  
"El elegido del coraje, el que se fusiono con Etemon y Metal Greymon, el que con la ayuda de un Greymon derroto a un Parrotmon ¿No es asi?"   
  
Demon asintio "El septimo elegido" luego rio "De cualquier manera usaremos a la decimoprimera para nuestras propias metas"   
  
"¿Takenouchi?"   
  
Demon asintio y rio, aparentemente Lady Devimon finalmente se habia dado cuenta que tramaba el lord demonio  
  
"¿Piensa fusionar a una humana con un digimon maligno? ¡Eso es impocible! ¡Explotara en informacion!"   
  
"En eso te equivocas, Taichi Yagami es una prueba viviente de eso, usaremos un digimon maligno y uno de caracter bueno, asi el bien y el mal estara equilibrado"  
  
"¿Se refiere...?"   
  
"Mmm, si, a eso me refiero" rio Demon mientras desaparecia del lugar   
  
Lady Devimon sonrio "Supongo que tengo que evolucionar a esa estupida Renamon en ese caso..." luego desaparecio tambien   
  
--------------  
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño ya se habia cansado de oir a Mimi preguntar "¿Podemos descanzar?"   
  
"¡Mis pies me estan matando!"   
  
"¿Por que son tan malos?" y cosas por el estilo   
  
"¿QUIERES CALLARTE?" grito exasperado la parte de Etemon en Taichi   
  
Lagrimas salieron de Mimi y esta comenzo a llorar "¡No tenias que gritar!"   
  
Jyou asintio "Te pasaste Taichi"   
  
Yamato concordo "Es algo molesto viajar con alguien tan odioso"   
  
Taichi les hecho unas miradas que prometian dolor... pero derrepente el lugar temblo... y rocas a lo lejos explotaron en informacion dejando salir a un digimon insecto gigantesco de color rojizo   
  
"¿Que es eso?" pregunto Yamato dando un paso atras   
  
Taichi sonrio cuando el digimon gigante aterrizo y luego deovluciono en otro mucho mas pequeño "Supongo que era la forma perfecta de Kabuterimon"   
  
"¿¡Quieres decir que ese era Koushirou!?" pregunto impactado Jyou   
  
Taichi asintio algo aburrido y comenzo a caminar hacia delante   
  
En efecto, Koushirou se encontraba ahi, aparentemente habia tenido un encuentro con un digimon perfecto extraño, Vademon, parecia un alien y casi pierde sus sentimientos de la curiociad por el, sin embargo pudo despertar y proboco la evolucion en Kabuterimon   
  
Taichi sonrio y le dio un apreton de manos al pequeño muchacho "¿Que estabas haciendo por aqui en primer lugar?"   
  
Koushirou rio "Pues... Buscando al señor Gennai, el seguro sabe mas que nosotros sobre el mundo digital..."   
  
Yamato asintio "Pero no tenemos tiempo, sera mejor dirijirse hacia donde este Vamdemon y derrotarlo rapidamente"   
  
"¿Sabes donde vive?" pregunto Taichi   
  
Esto trajo sorprendido al rubio "Pues... podemos averiguarlo"   
  
"Genial" afirmo Taichi asintiendo "Seguiremos adelante hasta el proximo pueblo, ahi buscaremos informacion sobre Vamdemon, ¿Que les parece?"   
  
"Parece buena idea" afirmo Gabumon  
  
Todos los demas respondieron afirmativamente de una u otra manera  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del septimo episodio  
  
Notas del autor: Jeje, mantengo un ritmo rapido ultimamente, ¿No? 


	8. Capitulo 8

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi miro alrededor y ya de un habito dio un profundo suspiro "¿Que lugar es este?" le pregunto a los digimon compañeros de los demas elegidos   
  
Gomamon rio "No tenemos idea, vivimos toda nuestra vida en isla File"   
  
Gabumon asintio "Eso ya lo sabias"   
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros indiferentemente "No perdia nada con preguntar"   
  
Yamato solto un bufido y miro a uno de los digimon que caminaban por el lugar "¡Oye!" grito tocandole el hombro a un pequeño digimon con un abrigo similar al de Gabumon pero de un color bastante mas llamativo   
  
El digimon se dio vuelta y miro a los elegidos "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto arqueando una ceja, se sorprendieron, era exactamente igual a Gabumon pero con colores distintos, ademas su voz indicaba que era hembra   
  
Gabumon se coloco al lado de su compañero "Quisieramos saber la ubicacion del castillo de Vamdemon"   
  
"¿Vamdemon? ¿Se refieren a ese lord demonio que anda por aqui?" pregunto la digimon psicodelica abriendo los ojos de una manera que no parecia pocible fisicamente   
  
Taichi asintio "De cualquier forma, ¿Donde estamos?"   
  
La digimon hembra dejo de mirar a Gabumon para tornarse hacia Taichi "Pueblo Pixel, yo soy Psychemon"   
  
Koushirou fruncio el ceño "¿No deberiamos ir con el señor Gennai primero?"   
  
Mimi asintio "Estoy deacuerdo con Koushirou"   
  
Jyou se acomodo los lentes y lo penso por un momento "Pues... No estoy seguro, por un lado ir con el señor Gennai nos podria dar informacion importante para enfrentar a Vamdemon..." estaba por decir mas, pero fue interrumpido   
  
"Y si enfrentamos a Vamdemon de una lo sorprenderemos, por lo que no estaria tan mal tomar la opcion rapida" comento Taichi pensativamente   
  
Etemon grito dentro de la mente de Taichi "¡No seas estupido!" dijo mentalmente "Si haces eso Vamdemon los matara a todos, fijate en el estado de tus compañeros, el digimon del sabelotodo esta debil, su forma de Motimon es inutil, y algunos digimon ademas no pueden evolucionar al nivel perfeccionado, es mejor esperar"   
  
Taichi decidio escuchar el comentario de Etemon y fruncio el ceño, no penso que lo haria jamas "Seria mejor ir con Gennai"   
  
Psychemon parpadeo "¿Ustedes son los elegidos de los que tanto se habla?"   
  
Taichi asintio "¿Sabes donde puede encontrarse un tipo llamado Gennai?"   
  
"¿Gennai-san? ¿Para que lo quieren ver?" pregunto parpadeando repetidas veces  
  
Yamato levanto a Psychemon violentamente "¿Lo conoces de verdad? ¡Llevanos con el!"   
  
Taichi observo a Yamato un momento y luego lentamente arqueo una ceja "¿Y yo soy el que trata de convencer a la gente de manera violenta?"   
  
Yamato lo penso un segundo y luego solto a la digimon psicodelica "Perdon"   
  
Psychemon sonrio amablemente "No te preocupes" luego se dio vuelta "Siganme, Sabirdramon sabe como comunicarse con Gennai-san"   
  
Koushirou sonrio "¿De verdad?" luego parpadeo "¿Sabirdramon? ¿Alguna relacion con Birdramon?"   
  
Taichi miro al 'enano' y luego a Psychemon   
  
La digimon hembra rio "Pues se puede decir que son como primos, Sabirdramon es diferente a su propia manera sin embargo, pero ya lo veran" luego siguio caminando   
  
Los niños elegidos no tubieron otra mas que seguir a Psychemon   
  
Fue una gran suerte haberse encontrado con ella   
  
Demaciada suerte   
  
Los ojos de Psychemon brillaron lentamente  
  
------------------  
  
Lady Devimon aparecio en una habitacion, en el centro habia un tubo el cual tenia una coloracion celeste hielo, dentro parecia haber una figura   
  
"Es hora de que despiertes pequeña" comento mientras borraba una letra de la pared, la cual estaba llena de simbolos extraños en un idioma no conocido en el mundo humano   
  
De repente el tubo ya no era tan frio, ahora estaba completamente nivelado en cuestion de temperatura, con el resto del ambiente de la sala, la figura ahora era visible, era un digimon zorro de color amarillo, tenia unos largos guantes violeta   
  
"¿Que sucede pequeña Renamon? ¿No puedes despertar? ¿Demaciado dolor? ¿No quieres volver a sufrir en el infierno?"   
  
Renamon abrio los ojos "¿Por que fui despertada? Prefeiero el sueño eterno a ver tu cara"   
  
Lady Devimon rio maniaticamente "Palabras valientes, pero pronto ya no seras tan buena como crees serlo..." sus ojos brillaron en ese momento   
  
Renamon parpadeo, de repente Lady Devimon era enorme para ella, el temor era lo que impulsaba ese cambio en su tamaño "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Lady Devimon borro un par de letras mas y luego las cambio por otras usando su dedo, el cual al pasar dejaba una marca negra, la pared brillo junto a Renamon   
  
Un brillo oscuro   
  
Una luz negra   
  
Mas negra que la noche   
  
Renamon comenzo a gritar de dolor mientras se hacia mas grande, su tamaño fue demaciado para el tubo, el cual exploto en informacion... el cuerpo de Renamon ya no era humanoide, ahora estaba parada en cuatro patas y su color era azulado  
  
Lady Devimon rio "¿Que se siente despertar siendo un virus, Youkomon?"   
  
Los ojos de la zorra azul brillaron en una tonalidad roja "¿Por que fui despertada?" pregunto   
  
"A... detalles, Demon queria que te evolucionara negativamente, para que cumplieras un trabajo"   
  
"No hare tratos con demonios"   
  
"¡Ajajajaja! ¡Pero tu ya eres un demonio!"   
  
"Eso no tiene importancia"   
  
"De cualquier forma me haras caso si o si" Lady Devimon golpeo a Youkomon noqueandola facilmente "No entiendo por que quiso usar a alguien como tu... cuando podria haber usado un digimon del infierno digital facilmente" luego desaparecio junto a Youkomon  
  
------------------  
  
"¿Gennai? ¿Quieren hablar con el?" rio Sabirdramon, un digimon ave exactamente igual a Birdramon solo que tenia el color negro, sin embargo su atributo no era virus, tambien era vacuna como Birdramon   
  
Taichi asintio algo molesto por la forma en la que el digimon adulto estaba actuando "¿Nos puedes dejar hablar con el?"   
  
Koushirou se levanto "Lo estube buscando por meses, quiero verlo"   
  
Sabirdramon miro interesado al elegido con el pelo rojo "Tu debes ser el elegido del conocimiento, ¿No es asi?"   
  
Koushirou asintio lentamente, ¿A que venia esa pregunta? "¿Puede decirnos?"   
  
Sabirdramon estaba algo molesto por la prisa de los elegidos pero dejo el pensamiento de lado, ojeo a Psychemon "¿Puedes abrir la puerta?" pregunto   
  
La digimon infante lo penso un momento "¿Puerta?" pregunto confundida   
  
"¿No recuerdas? pregutno confundido, luego noto algo "Tu no eres Psychemon"  
  
'Psychemon' rio mientras asentia "Se ve que eres muy inteligente" luego su cuerpo comenzo a cambiar de una manera extraña, se hizo mas pequeño aun de lo que era normalmente, ahora era un digimon gato   
  
"¿Tailmon?"   
  
La digimon gato asintio mientras reia "¿Asi que quieren ver a Vamdemon hu? Yo soy de su ejercito, los llevare con el" rio "Ahora mismo" de repente sus ojos tenian un aspecto realmente extraño   
  
Los elegidos parpadearon, no podian moverse... y en menos de un par de segundos estaban tirados en el suelo durmiendo pasidamente  
  
Tailmon miro al Sabirdramon que se encontraba tirado en el suelo "Si ellos ubiesen visto a Gennai tendrian una ventaja injusta, no queremos eso"   
  
------------------  
  
Un digimon ogro de color rojo extendio su puño, creando un tornado de aire que levanto a una buena cantidad de autos probocando que estosdestruyeran todo a su paso, el digimon rio "Esto es facil, y divertido"   
  
De repente sintio como un aire frio cubria su espalda, siempre que decian eso aparecia algo que lo hacia todo dificil   
  
"¡Malvado digimon de otro mundo que ha venido a la Tierra a sembrar el caos, yo soy el defensor de este mundo elegido para enfrentarte y te detendre! ¡Soy Akiyama Ryo!" grito un muchacho   
  
"Yagami Hikari" dijo una pequeña detras del otro muchacho   
  
"¡Y V-mon!" grito un pequeño digimon azul al lado del par  
  
Fuugamon parpadeo "¿Un digimon infante?" luego solto una risa "¡Esperaba mas que eso!" extendio su puño lanzando una rafaga de aire consentrado golpeando de lleno al digimon infante   
  
V-mon cayo al suelo pero se incorporo   
  
Ryo sonrio "Supongo que este es mas fuerte que el otro" levanto su mano, en esta se encontraba un digivice, el cual comenzo a brillar "¡Evoluciona V-mon!"   
  
El digimon infante asintio "¡V-mon evolucion!" grito mientras la luz del digivice era absorvida en su base de datos creando la evolucion y haciendo que su cuerpo creciera hasta tener un tamaño aun mayor que el digimon rojo "¡Xv-mon!"   
  
Fuugamon parpadeo y miro a la niña "Tenia entendido que la necesitabas para evolucionar"   
  
Ryo se encojio los hombros "Pues siempre que estamos en verdaderos problemas ella nos ayuda de algun modo u otro"   
  
Fuugamon rio y extendio su brazo lanzando un pequeño tornado hacia Hikari, Xv-mon reacciono y se coloco entre el tornado y Hikari, al chocar con el dragon humanoide el tornado se transformo en en un enorme ventarron que mando a volar al digimon dragon   
  
Ryo solo pudo gritar "¡Xv-mon!"   
  
Fuugamon sonrio "Esto es facil"   
  
Xv-mon desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio detras de Fuugamon "¡Fuerte Crujido!" grito dandole un agarre a Fuugamon, el ruido de una buena cantidad de costillas romperse invadio el lugar   
  
Hikari parpadeo "Uso otro ataque"   
  
Ryo sonrio asintiendo "¡Acabalo Xv-mon!"   
  
El digimon dragon asintio, coloco sus manos en su pecho y luego se puso en una pose haciendo una 'x' mientras daba un grito de "¡X laser!"  
  
Fuugamon grito de dolor al recibir el ataque, el rayo de energia lo golpeo de lleno destruyendole su pecho y probocando que explotara en informacion, la cual fue absorvida por el digimon dragon que luego devoluciono en V-mon nuevamente  
  
Hikari miro a Ryo "¿Era necesario matarlo?"   
  
El muchacho parpadoe repetidas veces "En realidad ese digimon era peligroso, dejarlo con vida no seria una opcion" miro alrededor, los destrozos que habia causado Fuugamon eran demaciados, nadie se encontraba alrededor por temor   
  
Hikari noto como Ryo miraba alrededor y luego observo el piso "Supongo que tienes razon"   
  
"¡Vamos! Te invito a comer" comento Ryo riendo "De paso podras contarme mas sobre Koromon"   
  
Hikari sonrio y comenzo a caminar al lado del otro elegido, V-mon los siguio de cerca   
  
------------------  
  
Taichi abrio los ojos sorprendido, ¿Donde se encontraba?   
  
Etemon suspiro, Taichi ya lo estaba contajiando... "¿Donde estamos?" pregunto finalmente no usando la voz alta   
  
Metal Greymon bostezo "No tengo idea, ¿Conoces este lugar Taichi?"   
  
Sin embargo el elegido del coraje no respondio "¿Taichi?"   
  
"Zzzz" fue la unica respuesta del muchacho   
  
"Esta dormido" comento Etemon   
  
Metal Greymon asintio "¿Que es este lugar?" pregunto en voz alta mientras se incorporaba, era curioso, habia un sonido extraño pero familiar  
  
Yamato dejo de tocr la armonica y solto un bufido "¿Finalmente despertaste?" pregunto riendo   
  
Taichi asintio molesto "Necesito dormir, aunque sea el mas fuerte de todos nosotros" rio   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño, esta seguro de que de tener oportunidad podria hacer evolucionar a Garurumon a su forma perfecta   
  
Gabumon rio pensando que el comentario de Taichi fue solo una broma "Pues parece una celda"   
  
Taichi asintio, era en efecto una gran celda que los tenia a todos cautivos, actualmente los unicos despiertos eran el mismo, Yamato y Gabumon "¿Por que no abriste la puerta con tu Fuego enano?"   
  
Gabumon abrio la boca lanzando una pequeña chispa azul "No hay energia" dijo finalmente, luego su estomago gruño "Tengo hambre"   
  
Taichi se hecho la mano a la cara "Supongo que asi es" levanto su mano "Mega Flama" dijo tranquilamente, un disparo de fuego salio disparado de su mano destruyendo por completo la puerta que los encerraba   
  
Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar   
  
Ese ruido fue mas que suficiente para despertar a los demas   
  
Mimi se hecho la mano a la cara "Uhh, ¿Que es ese ruido?"   
  
"Parece ser una alarma" comento Koushiro "¿Estamos en el castillo de Vamdemon?"   
  
Taichi miro a su amigo y asintio "¿Estan todos bien?"   
  
Jyou temblo "Supongo que si... pero todo da vueltas" Gomamon lo ayudo a levantarse   
  
Palmon fruncio el ceño "¿Que no deberiamos escapar para pelear con Vamdemon?"   
  
Koushirou asintio "Vamonos" levanto a Motimon pero este derepente comenzo a brillar   
  
"¡Motimon evolucion!" grito el digimon bebe mientras crecia transformandose en un digimon infante "¡Tentomon!" grito  
  
Koushirou sonrio "Entonces no tendre que llevarte cargando"   
  
Tentomon se sonrojo "¡No tenias que hacerlo!" luego se dio vuelta "¡Vamonos! ¡Es peligroso estar aqui por mucho tiempo!"   
  
Koushirou parpadeo mientras miraba hacia atras "Ya se fueron todos"   
  
Un sufor frio cruzo la nuca de Tentomon "Si" luego volo dirigiendose en la direccion que los demas corrieron, Koushirou siguio a su digimon compañero   
  
------------------  
  
Fin del octavo episodio  
  
Notas del autor: Esperaba hacer otras cosas en este episodio y colocar directamente la primera parte de la pelea on Vamdemon aqui... jeje, pero termine haciendo esto en lugar de mi plan inicial... pero de cualquier manera este capitulo es util para armar los demas 


	9. Capitulo 9

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
-----------------  
  
Tentomon volo por uno de los pasillos de la mazmorra del castillo de Vamdemon, era curioso, hace tiempo que estaba asi y aun no veia a los demas  
  
"¿Nos perdimos Koushirou?" pregunto dandose vuelta   
  
Koushirou ya no estaba ahi   
  
"¿Koushirou-san?" volvio a preguntar   
  
Una suave briza paso al lado del digimon insecto, helandole la piel  
  
"Esto no me gusta para nada"   
  
"¡Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" rio maniaticamente una voz demaciado chillona para el gusto del digimon insecto   
  
"¿Quien esta ahi?" exigio saber   
  
La risa se atenuo, pero no desaparecio "Hehehehe..."  
  
Tentomon comenzo a sudar de temor, miro alrededor "¿Quien esta ahi?" volvio a preguntar   
  
De repente sintio como algo se movia detras suyo, se dio vuelta y vio a un digimon del tamaño de Greymon, apenas y entraba en el lugar... Tenia la forma de un oso panda y en su cuello tenia una bandana de color rojo que se movia con la briza helada de la mazmorra   
  
De repente el digimon panda saco un cartel de algun lugar, aunque nadie podria decir exactamente de donde... "¿Que haces aqui?" decia el cartel   
  
"¿Uh?" Arqueo una 'ceja' Tentomon   
  
El digimon oso panda de peluche gigante se sento y saco otro cartel "No puedes estar aqui"   
  
"¿Por que no?" pregunto nerviosamente Tentomon, trato de recordar al digimon frente a el, pero solo lo podia relacionar con Monzaemon...   
  
El digimon sonrio y saco otra señal "Por que aqui solo pueden estar los prisioneros y los guardias"   
  
"¿Eres un guardia?" pregunto Tentomon mientras comenzaba a volar hacia atras, este digimon podia atacar en cualquier segundo y el por supuesto necesitaba una forma de escape rapido   
  
El digimon rio y saco otra seña "Algo asi" decia, luego fruncio el ceño y saco otra seña "¿Y tu?"   
  
"¿Si soy un guardia?" pregunto Tentomon   
  
El digimon panda asintio seriamente   
  
Tentomon penso en mentirle, decirle que lo era, pero luego suspiro, no podia mentir "No lo soy"   
  
El digimon panda sonrio, dio vuelta la señal "No hay problema" decia, luego la volvio a dar vuelta "Yo tampoco lo soy"   
  
Tentomon suspiro aliviado, pero algo no encajaba "¿Quien eres?" pregunto   
  
El digimon panda rio, era una voz grave, y volvio a dar vuelta la señal "Pandamon" decia, luego la volvio a dar vuelta, OTRA vez "¿Y tu?" estaba escrito en ingles   
  
Una gota de sudor cruzo por la nuca del digimon insecto "Tentomon, ¿Que haces aqui?"   
  
Pandamon rio, era un risa grave, muy, pero muy diferente a la que Tentomon habia oido antes "Estoy perdido desde hace tiempo" decia la señal   
  
Tentomon suspiro, era mejor quedarse con este digimon extraño a andar solo "¿Me ayudas a encontrar a mis amigos?"   
  
El digimon panda asintio, se incorporo de un salto y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos dando pequeños saltitos mientras cantaba con pequeños gruñidos, Tentomon lo seguia de cerca, ojeando cada rincon   
  
Un par de ojos azules aparecieron entre la sombra "Jejeje, finalmente encuentro a este estupido" luego los ojos se desvanecieron como si jamas ubiesen estado ahi   
  
-------------  
  
Koushirou parpadeo "¿Tentomon?" ninguna respuesta acudio a el, miro hacia atras, todo estaba blanco, se dio vuelta nuevamente y no habia nada, solo un gran vacio de color blanco   
  
"¿¡Donde estoy!?" grito el elegido del conocimiento   
  
Unos ojos de color cafe aparecieron frente a el, era una niña, sin embargo el no la reconocia, auqnue parecia familiar de algun lado "¿Quien eres?" pregunto   
  
La muchacha se encojio los hombros "¿Y yo que se? Estoy en tu sueño"   
  
"¿Mi sueño?"   
  
La muchacha asintio "Tu sueño" luego solto una risa chillona "¿Por que tan confundido?"   
  
"¿Quien eres?" repitio Koushirou   
  
La muchacha rio, ahora el elegido del conocimiento podia verla bien, era alta, mas alta que el, tenia el cabello negro como la noche y la piel blanca como el dia "Soy tus pensamientos de la curiosidad que recuperaste hace algun tiempo" rio otra vez "Fue gracias a mi que pudiste evolucionar a Tentomon a su forma perfecta"   
  
Koushirou fruncio el ceño, habia algo fuera de lugar aqui "¿Quien eres?" repitio   
  
Los ojos de la muchacha de repente se hicieron dorados "Soy la voz dentro de tu cabeza"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
La muchacha rio, ahora ya no era una muchacha, era un digimon gato pequeño con unos guantes que dejaban mostrar sus garras "Tailmon es el nombre, enano" de repente el lugar volvio a ser la mazmorra   
  
"¿Que demonios? ¿Para que fue todo eso?" luego parpadeo repetidas veces "Y no creo que seas alguien con derecho a decirme enano..."   
  
Tailmon parpadeo, miro hacia arriba para ver a la cara al muchacho, se encojio los hombros "Estaba aburrida, de cualquier manera" fruncio el ceño "¿No deberian estar en una celda?"   
  
"¿Como supiste lo de los conocimientos de la curiosidad?" pregunto molesto el elegido pelirrojo   
  
"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Takeru!" grito   
  
Pasos se escucharon venir, cada vez mas cerca "¡Aqui estoy!" dijo felizmente el muchacho de ojos completamente negros mientras saltaba dentro de la habitacion   
  
Koushirou dio un paso atras, habia algo fuera de lugar en Takeru "¿Que demonios?"  
  
Takeru rio de una manera tenebrosa "¡Es hora de jugar!" levanto algo oscuro del suelo, era un digimon exactamente igual a Patamon, solo que su color era azul oscuro   
  
Koushirou dio un paso atras "¡No es bueno atacar a la gente Takeru-kun!"   
  
Takeru rio "¡No me llames kun!" dejo escapar a Tsukaimon y volvio a reir maniaticamente "¡MWAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!"   
  
"¡Tsukaimon shinka!" grito el pequeño digimon obscuro mientras absorvia la oscuridad en el corazon del niño, haciendolo crecer hasta transformarce en un dragon demonio, "¡Devidramon!"   
  
Koushirou temblo, luego miro hacia abajo "Mmm, creo que estoy asustado" comento al ver y sentir el liquido que habia en sus pantalones   
  
Tailmon rio "Eso es divertido" luego desaparecio como si nunca ubiese estado ahi   
  
Takeru simplemente sonrio "Estas muerto, ¡Cantare la cancion que compuse para este momento!"   
  
Koushirou parpadeo al notar que la orina desaparecia, pero luego levanto la vista confundido con el comentario de Takeru "¿Eh?"   
  
Takeru dio un salto frente al muchacho pelirrojo y comenzo a cantar "¡Crees que eres fuerte! ¡Crees que eres listo!"  
  
"¡LIIIISTOOO!" grito a modo de coro Devidramon con una sonrisa patetica   
  
Koushirou arqueo una ceja "¿Que...?"   
  
Takeru comenzo a bailar alrededor de Koushirou "¡Pero solo eres curioso! ¡La muerte te llama!"   
  
"¡¡¡TEEE LLAAAAAMAAA!!!"   
  
Koushirou ya tenia una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca   
  
"¡La curiosidad mato al gato! ¡La muerte vendra a ti con una llama!"   
  
"¡LLAMA!" grito Devidramon abriendo su boca y expulsando un fuego de color azul oscuro   
  
Koushirou dio un paso atras   
  
"Las llamas de la muerte tu habras visto" dijo Takeru saltando sobre Devidramon, acariciandolo un momento y luego dandole un pequeño golpe   
  
"¡¡¡VIIIISTOOO!" grito Devidramon expulsando mas fuego azulado   
  
Koushirou tocio un poco, lo que proboco que se ganara una mirada helada por parte de Takeru "¿Por que interrumpes mi cancion malvada?"   
  
Koushirou arqueo una ceja, pero dejo el pensamiento de lado "Tu digimon tiene un ojo rojo, y el otro azulado"   
  
"¿Azulado?" pregunto confundido Takeru saltando al piso, al lado de Koushirou mirando a Devidramon   
  
"Si, azulado" respondio Koushirou, levanto su computadora y solo pudo pensar una cosa "Perdoname por favor notebook" obviamente no lo dijo en voz alta   
  
En ese momento Takeru se dio cuenta de algo "Un momento, tiene mas de dos ojos y todos son rojos" luego se dio vuelta para recibir un 'computadorazo' en la cabezota, lo cual proboco que cayera al suelo   
  
Como consecuencia Devidramon desaparecio y en su lugar ahora estaba solamente Tsukaimon   
  
Koushirou suspiro "Cerca... en realidad, uno de los ojos es de color rojo, y el del otro lado, esta a su lado, ¿Entiendes? ¿Azulado, 'A su lado'?"   
  
Takeru no respondio nada obviamente, estaba noqueado   
  
Koushirou fruncio el ceño "¡Tentomon!" grito mientras comenzaba a correr, deseando nunca tener que haber usado su computadora como arma...  
  
---------------  
  
El grupo de Taichi cada vez se hacia mas pequeño   
  
Yamato solto un bufido "¿Y bien? ¿Que podemos hacer si encontramos a Vamdemon?"   
  
Taichi sonrio maleficamente "Luchar con el, por supuesto"   
  
Etemon rio dentro de la cabeza de Taichi "¡Asi todos los elegidos estaran muertos y yo podre gobernar ambos mundos como el rey absoluto!" solo fue un grito mental  
  
Metal Greymon golpeo mentalmetne a Etemon "¿Acaso eres estupido? Si peleamos con Vamdemon moriremos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que perdimos a: Sora, Takeru y ahora a Koushirou"   
  
Etemon asintio lentamente, era curioso, no sabia si Taichi estaba dormido o simplemente estaba demaciado herido mentalmente como para continuar por el momento   
  
"¡Quiero salir de este horrible lugar!" grito una voz que desperto al par de digimons perfectos que se encontraban en la cabeza de un muchacho con el pelo... (Ups, me equivoque de fanfic ^_-)  
  
Taichi levanto la vista y sonrio "¿Hace cuanto que no se quejaba?"   
  
Jyou se acomodo los anteojos "Pues... no se, ¿Unos diez, tal vez quince minutos?"   
  
"Todo un record" afirmo Yamato aburrido  
  
"¡Ya callense!" grito Mimi   
  
Taichi rio, o mas bien Etemon, pronto tendria a todo el grupo peleandose entre si, pero tenia que hacerlo con cuidado y con estilo, obviamente  
  
De repente una pared se comenzo a engrietar, mostrando algo que todos esperaban en realidad, pero que preferian no enfrentar   
  
Otro digimon  
  
O mas bien, un grupo de digimons   
  
Taichi se coloco al frente del grupo de niños y digimons infantes "¿Quienes son ustedes?"   
  
Uno de los digimons, el mas pequeño, de apariencia humanoide aunque mas pequeño, con gorro de mago, ropa de la edad media tenia bocas en lugar de rodillas, y ademas tenia un baculo, dio un paso adelante y sonrio "Somos sirvientes de Vamdemon, estamos aqui para acabarlos"   
  
Taichi lanzo sus anteojos de aviador hacia Mimi "¡Hora de rocanrolear!" grito mientras saltaba y comenzaba a flotar, esperando el ataque del enemigo   
  
El digimon suspiro aburrido y nego con el dedo "Primero las presentaciones, luego las peleas" sus ojos brillaron mientras decia esto   
  
Taichi rio y aterrizo "Esta bien, mi nombre es..." comenzo a decir mientras con el dedo pulgar se apuntaba a si mismo, mas fue interrumpido   
  
"¡Estupido! ¡Es obvio que el mas importante tiene que presentarse primero! ¡Y yo aqui soy el mas importante y educado!"   
  
Yamato dio un grito de rabia "¡Di tu estupido nombre maldita rata coluda!"   
  
El digimon humanoide asintio lentamente "¿Rata coluda? Que insulto mas insulso... bueno, ¡Mi nombre es Wizardmon!" diciendo esto su baculo centello   
  
El segundo digimon dio un paso adelante, este era mucho mas grande que Wizardmon y tenia una apariencia lejos, mas amenazadora "Death Meramon"   
  
Taichi puso su mano en su menton como pensando "¿Monstruo quemador muerto?" pregunto   
  
"¡Monstruo quemador de la muerte! ¡Dead no es lo mismo que Death!" grito molesto el digimon del fuego azul y cadenas   
  
Wizarmon rio "Eres muy picaro"   
  
"¿Picaro? ¿Que clase de insulto es ese? ¡Tienes que ser mas creativo!" grito molesto Taichi mientras daba saltos alrededor de Wizardmon, quien se harto y lo golpeo con su baculo   
  
"¡Todabia no nos terminamos de presentar!"   
  
Yamato estaba por dar otro grito de ira, pero decidio que era mejor para su salud guardarsela para despues   
  
Una tercera figura aparecio frente a los elegidos, era un fantasma encapuchado con unas mantas grices y rojas, en su brazo tenia una atemorizante arma blanca con forma lunar   
  
"¡Phantomon!"   
  
"Ok, basta de presentaciones, ya nos conocen a nosotros asi que sera mejor pelear ahora mismo!" grito Taichi molesto, la abitacion en la que estaban actualmente era grande, lo suficiente como para que Metal Greymon entrace, pero claro, eso no seria necesario   
  
Death Meramon salto sobre Yamato "¡Tu seras el primero! ¡Fuego de metal pesado!" grito escupiendo una llamarada roja de su boca   
  
Pero el buen Gabumon es rapido... "¡Gabumon evolucion!" grito mientras saltaba interponiendose entre el ataque y Yamato "¡Garurumon!" pero el ataque nunca lo golpeo   
  
Yamato y Garurumon parpadearon y miraron al frente, Taichi habia bloqueado el ataque a una velocidad inhumana, y tambien impocible para un digimon... almenos uno adulto   
  
"Taichi..."   
  
El elegido del coraje miro hacia atras y le sonrio a Yamato "Entre amigos tenemos que ayudarnos"   
  
"..." Yamato estaba sin palabras "¿Por que?" queria decir, pero nada salia de su boca   
  
Etemon golpeo mentalmente a Metal Greymon "¿¡Por que dijiste una frase tan cursi!?"  
  
El digimon vacuna suspiro "Calla y observa"   
  
De repente la cresta de Yamato comenzo a brillar "Esto es..."   
  
Garurumon parpadeo "¡Siento un enorme poder correr por mi base de datos!"   
  
"¡Garurumon super evolucion!" grito con todas sus fuerzas el digimon lobo mientras ya no estaba en cuatro patas, ahora tenia una apariencia humanoide "¡Were Garurumon!"   
  
El digimon hombre lobo salto frente a Death Meramon "Es hora de pelear"   
  
El otro digimon asintio y lanzo su cadena "¡Cadena de calor!" sin embargo el ataque fue interceptado facilmente por una patada cargada de energia por parte de Were Garurumon   
  
"Tendras que hacerlo mejor"   
  
Death Meramon gruño entre dientes, luego grito al recibir la patada en la cara "¡Patada Garuru!"   
  
Taichi sonrio y torno su vista a Phantomon, este estaba peleando contra Togemon e Ikkakumon, dandoles la paliza de su vida, Taichi fruncio el ceño   
  
"Mimi pudo hacer que Togemon super evolucionara... pero no podra de nuevo, no en estas condiciones, sin embargo Jyou..." observo de cerca al muchacho de anteojos, luego torno su vista a Wizardmon, este simplemente estaba parado observando el combate   
  
"¿Que estas haciendo?"   
  
"Parado observando el combate" contesto Wizardmon tranquilo   
  
Taichi queria golpearlo, pero tenia que encargarse de Phantomon primero, se dio vuelta pero se sorprendio con lo que vio   
  
Phantomon rio, se habia dado cuenta que los niños eran la fuente de energia de los digimon, simplemente golpeo al de anteojos y la foca gigante se debilito enormemente   
  
"¡Jyou!" grito Ikkakumon   
  
Phantomon rio macabramente y torno su vision a Mimi "Tu seras la proxima"   
  
Togemon se coloco frente a este "¡Yo te detendre!"   
  
Phantomon solto un suspiro "Patetico" comento mientras levantaba su arma y golpeaba a Togemon con esta, probocando que devolucionara en Palmon, Mimi lo unico que podia hacer era llorar desconosoladamente  
  
"Jyou..." repitio Ikkakumon, no estando seguro de que hacer  
  
"Nnooo... no te preocupes" dijo Jyou sentado en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo, este estaba lentamente siendo defragmentado en informacion, poco a poco se desvanecia, y con el la energia para evolucionar a Ikkakumon   
  
En ese momento Ikkakumon sonrio, sintio como la energia de la lealtad de Jyou llegaba a un extremo inimaginable, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Mimi   
  
"¡¡¡IIIIKKAKUMON!!!" grito exageradamente el digimon marino "¡Super evolucion!" de repente su cuerpo crecio hasta que su cabeza toco el techo, un mazo de guerra aparecio en su brazo, el cual ahora era humanoide, tenia una apariencia similar a la mescla de una tortuga, un lobo de mar y un vikingo "¡ZUDOMON!" grolpeo con su mazo el suelo, probocando una honda de energia que golpeo de lleno a Phantomon   
  
De repente Jyou dejo de perder informacion  
  
Wizardmon miro con la boca abierta la escena, luego miro a Taichi, quien estaba tomando jugo de naranja con un par de anteojos negros   
  
"¿Que estas haciendo?"   
  
"¿Yo? ¡Estoy desparramado como gordo en taxi por supuesto!" comento sonriendo Taichi, luego desaparecio, reapareciendo detras de Phantomon y rapidamente le saco su arma   
  
"¡Acabalo Zudomon!"   
  
El digimon marino no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, este digimon casi mata a su compañero   
  
Eso es algo imperdonable   
  
"¡MARTILLO VOLCANICO!" grito furioso el digimon perfecto lanzando su martillo hacia Phantomon, probocando que explotara en informacion, luego Zudomon se transformo en Gomamon  
  
Jyou se acerco a Mimi "¿Estas bien?" la ayudo a levantarse   
  
Mimi estaba llorando, no como normalmente lo hacia, ahora temblaba y susurraba cosas que nadie podria saber que eran exactamente   
  
Taichi sonrio al mirar el combate de Were Garurumon y Death Meramon   
  
Death Meramon se estaba preparando para hacer su ataque definitivo cuando...  
  
El digimon hombre lobo rio mientras levantaba su puño "Es tu fin, ¡Clavo Imperial!" grito golpeandole la cara con su puño, el rostro del digimon maligno exploto en informacion, seguido a esto su cuerpo tambien exploto   
  
Taichi rio "¡Bien hecho 'Ya mato' al loco!"   
  
"¿Loco?" pregunto Were Garurumon a Yamato   
  
"El loco es el" comento el rubio viendo como su digimon devolucionaba en Gabumon   
  
Wizardmon sudo, sudo mucho "¡Estoy hasta las manos!" grito saltando fuera del lugar y corriendo por los pasillos en un intento de escapar   
  
Taichi rio "¡O no!" comento mientras salia en la persecucion del digimon mago  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del noveno episodio   
  
Notas del autor: Mmm, lo de 'la cancion de Takeru' era una parodia a las canciones de Disney, siempre se largan a cantar en medio de las peliculas (Osea, ¡Estan todos locos!)   
  
Voy a tratar de retomar el factor humor, este es el primer episodio en el que se esta comenzando a retomar (El chiste de 'desparramado como gordo en taxi' por favor, nadie lo tome como una ofenza, es solo una broma dentro del fic)  
  
Por cierto, pronto voy a tratar de hacer un fanfic estilo 'Scary Movie', parodiando fics Darks, obviamente ^_- 


	10. Capitulo 10

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
-----------------  
  
Mimi dio un grito cuando piso mal un escalon y casi cae por la enorme escalera en forma de caracol que se encontraba detras de ella   
  
Pero no paso nada, alguien tomo su mano   
  
Mimi le sonrio a Jyou "Gracias"   
  
El muchacho de las gafas sonrio "No hay problema"   
  
Yamato solto un bufido "¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso y seguir?"   
  
Palmon asintio "Ya podras enamorar a Jyou-san luego Mimi-san"   
  
Mimi parpadeo "¿Yo?"   
  
Taichi asintio molesto "Estamos perdidos y no sabemos donde se metio ese inutil digimon mago"   
  
Yamato estaba por dar otro comentario, pero de repente todo se lleno con una intensa bruma "¿Que sucedio?" pregunto   
  
"¿Tal vez otro digimon?"   
  
Taichi examino la neblina cuidadosamente, miro alrededor y noto un brillo extraño "¿Tal vez sea nuestro amigo Wizardmon?"   
  
"¡Wahhh!" se oyo un grito de donde provenia la luz, de repente esta desaparecio junto a la neblina, Wizardmon no estaba en ningun lugar a la vista   
  
Mimi solto un bufido "Si no ubieses dicho nada podriamos haberlo atrapado, ¿no?"   
  
Taichi la miro de reojo "¿Tu diciendome tonto?"   
  
"Si, yo diciendote tonto, ¡Llevas cabeza solo para no traer el azerrin en las manos!" grito MUY molesta, ninguno de los presentes la habia visto de esta manera   
  
Taichi parpadeo y luego solto una risa "¡Jajajaja! ¿Azerrin? ¡Pues Si te digo mona, el planeta de los simios me levanta demanda por difamacion, que ellos no son tan feos!"   
  
Jyou se acomodo los anteojos "Vamos, no es para tanto, paren de pelear"   
  
Taichi torno su mirada a Mimi "Claaaaro, el buen Jyou defiende a Mimi"   
  
"¿Eh?" fue lo unico que dijo confundido el muchacho   
  
Gabumon se interpuso entre el grupo "Esperen, paren de pelear, no es el momento"   
  
Mimi asintio lentamente, ya habia desquitado toda la rabia que sentia hacia Taichi desde que regreso, no tenia mas problemas   
  
Taichi rio asintiendo "Tienen razon, pero una cosa Mimi, dile al proximo digimon que trate de matarte que sea mas cuidadoso" luego comenzo a caminar hacia el unico lugar que habia, luego parpadeo y miro hacia arriba, habia una escalera que iba hacia abajo "Esto parace la casa de los locos Adams"   
  
"¿Cuando cazaron a los locos Adams?" pregunto confundida Mimi   
  
Yamato solto una risa "Casa, no caza"   
  
"Oh"   
  
Jyou se encojio los hombros "Ya pasamos por aqui"   
  
"Si... pero" comenzo a decir Taichi mientras miraba alrededor, en una pared habia algo fuera de lugar, uno de los ladrillos era mas claro que el resto "Esto es extraño" se acerco a la pared y examino el ladrillo "¿A donde va a parar esto?" preciono el ladrillo y de repente la pared se abrio como si se tratase de una puerta "Supongo que por aqui esta la salida"   
  
Yamato asintio "Vamos Gabumon"   
  
El digimon amarillo con piel azul siguio a su compañero, mirando de reojo el lugar   
  
Palmon tomo de la mano a Mimi "¡Vamos!"   
  
La muchacha asintio, torno su vista a Jyou "¿Vas a ir?"   
  
Jyou asintio y paso por la puerta, Mimi lo siguio de cerca   
  
----------------  
  
"¡¡¡¡ARGH!!!!" grito Youkomon mientras era lanzada en una habitacion llena de espinas, miro alrededor y noto a un digimon pajaro "¿Birdramon?"   
  
El digimon levanto la cabeza dificultosamente "¿Eh? ¿Quien toca la puerta?   
  
"Estupida, estas en el infierno digital"   
  
Birdramon asintio lentamente y miro a la cara a la digimon zorra "¿Y tu quien eres?"   
  
"Youkomon"   
  
"La zorra demonio" comento Birdramon recordando una historia sobre el digimon frente a ella   
  
Youkomon asintio lentamente, luego noto otro cuerpo cerca de Birdramon "¿Una humana?"   
  
Birdramon tapo a la pelirroja con una de sus alas "Es mi compañera, Sora, hace algun tiempo la dejaron tirada aqui, no desperto desde entonces"   
  
Youkomon asintio lentamente, e paro y miro alrededor, no habia ninguna forma de escapar   
  
Pero derrepente una voz rio "¡Son demaciado inutiles para mi actualmente!" de repente Demon estabe dentro de la celda   
  
Youkomon trato de levanarse pero no pudo, las fuerzas habian desaparecido "¿Que quieres?"   
  
"Pues, por supuesto un pequeño experimento, veran, un error en los hechos han probocado que Taichi Yagami tenga demaciadas fuerzas, incluso mas que su digimon Metal Greymon, esto probocara que el proyecto Apocalipsis sea un total desastre... pero aun puedo salvarlo"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?" preguno Birdramon colocando ambas alas sobre el cuerpo de Sora   
  
Demon rio y levanto su mano "A esto..." de repente Youkomon y Birdramon gritaron de dolor y en pocos instantes desaparecieron   
  
Ahora solo estaba Sora en el suelo inconciente   
  
Demon rio "Hump, fue todo un exito... ¡Skull Satamon!" grito   
  
De repente otra figura aparecio en la celda "¿Llamo, amo?"   
  
"Quiero que la dejes en el mundo digital, pero no cerca de los territorios de Vamdemon, mi pequeña retoño demoniaco aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte"   
  
Skull Satamon asintio mientras levantaba a Sora y desaparecia de donde estaba, reapareciendo en otro lugar, en otro plano dimencional, en el mundo digital.  
  
----------------  
  
Vamdemon sonrio al ver que los elegidos finalmente habian encontrado la entrada secreta "Parece que faltan varios de ustedes" comento   
  
Taichi se coloco en frente del grupo "Eso no es importante, somos mas que suficientes como para acabarte"   
  
"¿De verdad?" pregunto otra voz  
  
Yamato se dio vuelta rapidamente al reconocer la voz, era Takeru, y estaba vestido con una ropa similar a la que siempre usaba, pero era negra, y ahora llevaba un amuleto con una estrella en el   
  
"¿Que te paso hermano?" pregunto secamente el rubio   
  
Takeru rio entre dientes "Pues hace un rato tube un encuentro con Koushirou, es mas inteligente y molesto de lo que pense"   
  
Taichi sonrio manaiticamente "¡Yamato, tu y los demas encarguense de Takeru, yo me encargare de Vamdemon!"   
  
Yamato miro a los ojos a su amigo "¿Estas seguro?"   
  
Taichi asintio "Si alguien tiene derecho a detener a Takeru, ese eres tu"   
  
Yamato miro al suelo "Es mi culpa su cambio"  
  
"No digas eso, de cualquier manera hay que seguir adelante"   
  
Yamato asintio y miro a Gabumon "¡A pelear!"   
  
El digimon asintio "¡Gabumon evolucion!" de repente su cuerpo se hizo enorme "¡Garurumon! ¡Garurumon super evolucion!" ahora ya no era un lobo gigante de cuatro patas, sino que tenia un aspecto humanoide "¡Were Garurumon!"   
  
Takeru rio maniaticamente "¿Crees que eso me asusta?"   
  
"¡Rindete Takeru!" grito Yamato forzosamente, luego en una voz baja dijo "Por favor"   
  
"Nunca"   
  
Vamdemon rio "Como veran su amigo ahora esta bajo mi control, cuando Pico Devimon evoluciono en Devimon parte de su ser fue transladado a Takeru, la muerte de Devimon fue un plan de Pico Devimon para fusionarse con Takeru, pero le salio mal y en lugar de sacar a Takeru simplemente fueron transformados en algo extraño, las personalidades se cruzaron y entre estas, esta el respeto a mi persona" al decir esto levanto sus manos y un latigo energico de color rojo aparecio de la nada   
  
Taichi dio un paso atras "Demonios... entonces ¿Takeru esta perdido?"   
  
"Basta de charlas" comento sonriente Vamdemon "¡Latigo Sangriento!" lanzo su ataque hacia Taichi, quien rapidamente atrapo el latigo con su mano, pero luego grito de dolor   
  
"¿De que esta hecho esto?" pregunto reponiendose  
  
"¡Del dolor de miles de vidas que tome!" rio Vamdemon, preparo su proximo ataque pero fue sorprendido con una bola de energia verde "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"No subestimes mis poderes, engendro" rio Taichi liberandose del latigo   
  
Takeru dio un paso adelante "Supongo que la hora de pelear comenzo"   
  
Yamato suspiro "No hay forma de convencerte" miro a sus amigos "Jyou, Mimi, evolucionen a sus digimons hasta la forma perfecta"   
  
"Pero... nos es dificil" comento Mimi   
  
"¡Haganlo! ¡Mimi sabemos que siempre tratas de decir lo que piensas! ¿Quieres ayudar a mi hermano?"   
  
Mimi asintio lentamente   
  
"¡Pues entonces hay que derrotarlo!" luego miro a Jyou "¿Nos quieres ayudar verdad?"   
  
Jyou asintio de la misma manera que Mimi   
  
"¡Pues entonces ayudame evolucionando a Ikkakumon!"   
  
"¡Dejense de charlas! ¡Tsukaimon evolucion!" grito el pequeño digimon mamifero "¡Devidramon! ¡Devidramon super evolucion!" de repente su cuerpo crecio hasta hacerse de un tamaño casi incalculable "¡Giga Dramon! ¡Engranaje genocida!" grito expulsando un misil desde su garra izquierda  
  
"¡Evolucionemos!" grito Gomamon al esquivar la explosion "¡Gomamon evolucion..."   
  
"¡Palmon evolucion...!" grito el digimon planta al mismo tiempo que Gomamon   
  
"¡Ikkakumon!   
  
"¡Togemon!   
  
"¡Ikkakumon!" volvio a gritar el digimon marino   
  
"¡Togemon!" grito el digimon planta nuevamente  
  
"¡Super evolucion!" gritaron al unisono   
  
"¡Zudomon!"   
  
"¡Lillymon!"   
  
Mimi parpadeo, su cresta estaba brillando como nunca, torcio el cuello para ver a Jyou, la del estaba brillando de una manera similar "¿Que significa esto?"   
  
"¡Podemos ganar!" grito Jyou "¡Si nos unimos venceremos!"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Estas perdido Vamdemon"   
  
"¿Lo crees? Pues primero tendran que ganar un poco de experiencia... ¡Tailmon abre el portal!"   
  
La digimon gato asintio desde el otro lado de la sala, Wizardmon estaba a su lado, ambos estaban colocando cartas en una superficie de piedra   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "¿Ese portal ira al mundo humano?" pregunto en su cabeza, por primera vez hablando en dias   
  
Etemon rio "¡Por fin canta el gallo!"   
  
"¡No podemos permitir que abran ese portal!" grito mentalmente Metal Greymon   
  
"Pero es la unica forma de que regrese a casa..."   
  
"¿Quieres que un ejercito de digimons malvados destruyan tu hogar?" pregunto Etemon molesto, aunque en realidad no seria mala idea...   
  
"¡Claro que no!"   
  
"¡Entonces detengamos a esos dos!"   
  
Taichi de repente se sincronizo en sus tres partes y asintio decidido, comenzo a crear una esfera de fuego, primero la apunto hacia Vamdemon, quien se apresuro a cubrirse, pero luego la lanzo hacia la superficie de piedra "¡Mega Flama!" grito, al chocar con esta el cubo exploto en informacion, mandando a Tailmon y Wizardmon lejos del lugar   
  
Pero en ese momento el portal se abrio   
  
Vamdemon rio "¡Jajaja! ¡No puedes ganar!"   
  
Zudomon salto sobre Giga Dramon "¡Deja el lado oscuro!" grito pateticamente   
  
Giga Dramon rio "¡Yo estoy del lado de Takeru!"   
  
"¡En ese caso tendremos que obligar a Takeru! ¡Cañon de Flor!" grito Lillymon lanzando una bola energica hacia el digimon dragon   
  
Este simplemente rio "¿Me quieren atacar con flores? ¡Almenos usen armas mas fuertes!"   
  
"¡En ese caso toma esto!" grito Were Garurumon dando un salto, alcanzando el rostro de Giga Dramon "¡Patada Garuru!"   
  
La patada proboco que prte del casco de Giga Dramon se desplomara "¡Esto es impocible! ¡Yo soy el digimon elegido mas fuerte de todos!" luego trato de sacarse de encima a Zudomon, quien molesto lo golpeo con su martillo probocando que estrellara, pronto un brillo negro salio del cuerpo de Giga Dramon y se transformo en Tsukaimon   
  
Were Garurumon rio entre dientes al aterrizar "¡Eso creias!"  
  
Takeru miro a su digimon "¡Impocible!"  
  
En ese momento Zudomon y Lillymon devolucionaron a sus formas originales "¿Que sucedio?"   
  
Jyou se acomodo los lentes "No lo se exactamente, ¿Falta de energia?"   
  
"Tal vez"   
  
Takeru gruño, levanto a Tsukaimon y escapo por el portal, en ese momento dos figuras aparecieron saliendo de este, cuando terminaron de atravezar el portal este se cerro   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño y miro a los recien llegados "¿Hermana?"   
  
"¡Niichan!" sonrio Hikari "Te presento a Ryo-chan"   
  
Taichi miro de reojo a Ryo, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe del latigo sangriento de Vamdemon "¡Tienes que prestar atencion en la pelea!"   
  
Taichi se arrodillo por el dolor "Demonios esa cosa lastima mucho"   
  
Ryo sonrio "Tal vez pueda ayudar, miro a su digimon compañero ¡Adelante!"   
  
"¡V-mon evolucion!" grito el digimon azulado mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño hasta tener dos metros y un par de alas "¡Xv-mon!" salto delante de Vamdemon y estiro el pecho   
  
"¡X-laser!" un laser en forma de X salio de su pecho golpeando a Vamdemon, este rio al recibirlo   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¿Que clase de digimon eres? Ese ataque fue realmente debil, incluso para un digimon adulto"   
  
Sin embargo esa distraccion fue suficiente para Taichi, salto sobre Vamdemon y realizo su ataque "¡Giga Destructor!" una enorme explosion salio de la palma de su mano haciendole un enorme agujero a Vamdemon   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras caia al suelo de pies "Es tu fin, ¡Conde Patula!" lanzo una bola de fuego en direccion al digimon vampiro, pero una sombra aparecio delante de el deteniendo su ataque, con su cuerpo, era Tailmon   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
"No permitire que lastimes a mi amo" dijo suavemente Tailmon antes de explotar en informacion  
  
Vamdemon se regenero e incorporo y rio "Fuiste util mientras viviste Tailmon"   
  
Los ojos de Wizardmon se dilataron "No puede ser... ¡Como fuiste capaz! ¡Ella no era mala!"   
  
"¡Oye se interpuso en el ataque! ¡No fue mi culpa grito Taichi molesto!"   
  
Wizardmon comenzo a emanar una energia negra, producto del odio que actualmente sentia "¡Wizardmon evolucion...!" grito mientras su cuerpo se hacia mas grande, ahora su cuerpo era completamente negro y cuatro manos habian en lugar de dos, tres caras en lugar de una "¡Asuramon!"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Evoluciono"   
  
Vamdemon parpadeo al mismo tiempo "¿Asuramon tipo virus?... interesante ¡Acabalos!" ordeno apuntando a Were Garurumon  
  
Los ojos Asuramon brillaron y salto sobre Taichi "¡Muere!"   
  
"¡Sigue mis ordenes!" grito Vamdemon dando un paso atras para no recibir daño del ataque de Asuramon, sin embargo este no le prestaba atencion   
  
"¡Puño endemoniado Asura!" grito lanzando un golpe lleno de fuego   
  
Taichi sonrio y esquivo el ataque, toco el pecho de Asuramon y rio entre dientes "Parece que tenias azerrin en la cabezota, ¡Giga Destructor!"   
  
El digimon perfecto grito de dolor mientras su base de datos explotaba en informacion   
  
Vamdemon parpadeo, Taichi debia de ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecia si podia destruir asi de facil a un digimon perfecto sin embargo el debia morir "¡Latigo Sangriento!" grito lanzando su ataque   
  
Taichi volvio a cometer el error de atrapar el ataque, y solo pudo gritar de dolor "¡Demonios! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡Espiritus de la oscuridad!" grito lanzando una bola de energia verde que golpeo de lleno a Vamdemon   
  
"Demonios" comento el digimon vampiro   
  
"¡Clavo Imperial!" grito Were Garurumon aprobechando el factor sorpresa para golpear de lleno a Vamdemon con un potente golpe cargado de energia   
  
Xv-mon rio "¡Es mi turno! ¡X-laser!" el ataque ni siquiera proboco que Vamdemon dejara de levantarse, Xv-mon solo pudo sudar   
  
"Es muy debil para el... tendra que entrenar mas" comento Ryo mirando el piso   
  
Hikari le sonrio "No te preocupes, ya se hara mas fuerte"   
  
Ryo rio y se rasco la nuca   
  
Taichi gruño "No me gusta la forma en la que ese tipo actua con mi hermana... ni modo" levanto la vista para ver a un gravemente herido Vamdemon   
  
"¡Estas perdido!"   
  
"¡Estupidos! ¿Creen que perdi? ¿Realmente lo creen? ¡Al capturar al noveno niño elegido y destruir toda su inocencia destrui su pocibilidad de derrotarme!"   
  
"¿Eh? Takeru no es tan fuerte..." comento confundido Yamato   
  
Taichi rio "Supongo que era algun motivo diferente..."   
  
"¡Ahora yo puedo destruirlos a gusto! ¡No pueden evolucionar a sus formas definifivas!"   
  
"¿Formas definitivas?" preguntaron todos realmente confundidos   
  
"¡Vamdemon evolucion final!" grito mientras su cuerpo crecia hasta destruir por completo el castillo, los ladrillos caian por todas partes, Taichi fruncio el ceño y teletransporto con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a el y los demas fuera del lugar, desde ahi vieron algo terrible   
  
Vamdemon con un aspecto mucho mas aterrador que antes   
  
"¡Vaya! ¿Que es eso?" pregunto Ryo confundido   
  
"Es..."   
  
"¡Soy Venom Vamdemon!" grito orgullosamente el digimon definitivo "¡Y me los voy a comer a todos!"   
  
"¡WAhhh! ¡Nos come el coco!" grito Mimi mientras se tapaba los ojos, en un estupido intento de 'si no lo veo no existe'...  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del decimo episodio  
  
Nota del autor: Bueno, la comedia solo estubo en la primera parte... ¡Pero es que cono la batalla con Vamdemon uno no puede hacer muchos chistes! ^_^ sin embargo el proximo estara lleno de estos... 


	11. Capitulo 11

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi gruño entre dientes   
  
Etemon solo podia pensar una cosa "Su nivel de poder supera el nuestro"  
  
"Curioso, ¿Ya no eres tan egocentrico?" pregunto Metal Greymon mentalmente   
  
"¡Hump! Si alcanzo mi forma definitiva estoy seguro que seria mucho mas fuerte que el"   
  
"Tal vez si, tal vez no... pero eso no es algo que discutir ahora, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Taichi mientras hacia que el cuerpo que una vez fuera solo suyo se colocara en posicion de combate   
  
Yamato dio un paso atras "Es un monstruo"   
  
"Se volvio mas fuertte" comento Were Garurumon   
  
Ryo sonrio dando un paso al frente "¡De cualquier forma ganaremos!"   
  
Hikari tomo su brazo "Ni lo intentes, Xv-mon no pudo con el antes, ¿Que te hace pensar que podra ahora?"   
  
Taichi asintio "Hikari tiene razon" miro a Ryo "Tu, usa tu digimon y llevate a Hikari lejos de aqui, este es lugar solo para digimons perfectos   
  
"¡Tu nisiquiera tienes digimon!"   
  
Taichi formo una esfera de energia entre sus manos "¡¡YO SOY MAS DIGIMON QUE HUMANO AHORA!!!" dijo pegando un grito, levanto una mano disparando la bola energica hacia Venom Vamdemon, este ni siquiera se molesto por el ataque   
  
"¿Piensan que pueden destruirme? ¡Yo los matare!" Grito la bestia lebantando una mano   
  
Taichi solo pudo dar maldiciones entre dientes, cerro los ojos pensando en otro lugar, detras de Venom Vamdemon   
  
El digimon definitivo lanzo una manotazo al suelo donde se encontraban los elegidos, sonrio para si mismo al no ver nada ahi "Explotaron en informacion" rio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante, tenia mucho que hacer, su plan de conquistar el mundo humano se perdio, por lo que debia consetrarse en el mundo digital ahora  
  
Taichi suspiro "Si esto sigue asi voy a perder todas las energias para teletransportarnos"   
  
Yamato miro un momento a su amigo y asintio "Necesitamos un plan de ataque"   
  
Ryo interrumpio "¿Como haremos uno?"   
  
Hikari miro a Xv-mon un momento "No solo el es debil contra este monstruo..." comento   
  
Taichi levanto la vista algo ofendido "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"A que ninguno puede con el solo, pero si unimos fuerzas..."   
  
Mimi dejo de llorar y sonrio "¡Podemos derrotarlo!"   
  
Taichi bajo la vista "¿Acaso quieres morir?" luego hizo una mueca "Tal vez no sea yo el del azerrin en la cabeza, ¿No?"   
  
Mimi solto un bufido y miro a otra parte   
  
Jyou se acomodo los anteojos, a Taichi le comenzaba a molestar esto... "No es hora de pelear"   
  
"Lo se, pero desgraciadamente Hikari tiene razon, tenemos la ventaja de que piensa que estamos muertos... podemos atacar con el factor sorpresa, Were Garurumon y yo somos los mas rapidos, Zudomon el mas fuerte fisicamente, Lillymon... puede ayudar molestandolo, Xv-mon ayuda a Lillymon a lanzar ataques 'mosquito' mientras Were Garurumon y yo peleamos en el frente, Zudomon por detras"   
  
Yamato asintio lentamente "Suena a un buen plan"   
  
Ryo se molesto al ser considerado el mas debil de todos, pero solo pudo suspirar, tenia que aceptar los hechos, el era el mas debil y encima de todo trajo a Hikari, quien no tenia digimon, realmente era un bueno para nadas   
  
Jyou asintio y levanto su digivice "¿Como alcanzaremos la evolucion?"   
  
"Ya evolucionaron un par de veces, les debe de ser mas facil"   
  
Mimi miro el digivice "Mmm, las marquitas graciosas estan por la mitad"   
  
"Eso quiere decir que cuentan con un 50% de la energia maxima, suficiente para evolucionar a la forma perfecta" al decir esto Taichi se dio vuelta "¡A patear el trasero de ese digimon!" le hizo una seña a Were Garurumon, el digimon miro a Yamato un momento, quien asintio lentamente   
  
En pocos segundos Were Garurumon y Taichi corrian a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Venom Vamdemon   
  
Jyou suspiro "Supongo que es nuestro turno Gomamon"   
  
El digimon foca asintio "¡Gomamon evolucion!" su cuerpo rapidamente crecio a su forma adulta "¡Ikkakumon! ¡Ikkakumon super evolucion!" de repente por tercera vez en su vida alcanzo su forma perfecta, "¡Zudomon!"   
  
Jyou y los demas se subieron al lomo de Zudomon "Vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo" Jyou miro a Mimi mientras decia esto   
  
"¿Por que me miras asi?" pregunto confundida la muchacha   
  
"¡Evoluciona tu digimon!" grito molesto Ryo, ¿Por que no podia el tener el poder? ¿Por que se lo dieron a una niña tan estupida?   
  
Mimi asintio y levanto su digivice   
  
"¡Palmon evolucion!" grito el digimon planta mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en el de un cactus gigantesco "¡Togemon! ¡Togemon super evolucion!" grito alcanzando la forma perfecta de la pureza, "¡Lillymon, la que nunca tomo una vida!"   
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿Y ese comentario a que vino?"   
  
Lillymon se encojio los hombros "Solo queria decir una frase bonita, y tenia que ser verdad, por lo que decidi por esa"   
  
Ryo gruño, realmente le estaban molestando "¡Hay que seguir con el plan!"   
  
Lillymon asintio y junto a Xv-mon salieron volando hacia Venom Vamdemon... a lo lejos ya se podia ver a Were Garurumon y Taichi pelear con la bestia endemoniada   
  
Zudomon suspiro "Ya lo detubieron, mejor bajense, me sera mas dificil pelear con carga"   
  
Jyou asntio y rapidamente bajo junto a los demas gracias a la mano gigantesca de Zudomon   
  
-----------------  
  
Sora parpadeo mientras se estiraba "¿Donde estoy?"   
  
"No lo se" dijo una voz de un lugar que ella no podia identificar con claridad   
  
"¿Birdramon?" pregunto   
  
"Ella aun duerme" respondio la voz, Sora parpadeo, era exactamente igual que la suya, pero habia algo en ella que era diferente   
  
"¿Quien eres?"   
  
"Youkomon, la zorra demonio"   
  
"¿Demonio?"   
  
"Se puede decir que represento tu lado maligno"   
  
Sora levanto la vista, "¿Acaso dices que soy una zorra?"   
  
"No, eres Sora, no zorra, yo soy un digimon zorro, soy del genero femenino, por lo que soy zorra y no zorro, ¿Entiendes?"   
  
"Creo, ¿Pero Birdramon?"   
  
"Esta en ti"   
  
"¿En mi?"   
  
"Si, al igual que yo idiota"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Hiciste un pacto con Demon, el te daria libertad a cambio de tres deseos y tal vez alguna condicion extra teniendo en cuenta que es un demonio mayor, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Verdad, ¿Pero eso a que viene?"   
  
"La condicion extra supongo, es que seamos su Avatar, la entidad que representa al mal en este mundo, un retoño demoniaco"   
  
"¿QUE?" grito, de repente noto que estaba rodeada de digimons que la miraban de forma extraña, todos eran digimon maquinas   
  
"¿Donde estoy?" pregunto Youkomon a uno de los digimons   
  
"Estas en el imperio de las maquinas extraña, ¿Que clase de digimon eres?"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" penso  
  
"Si puede" respondio la voz dentro de su cabeza   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Demon nos fusiono, necesitaba de tres partes para lograrlo, un humano, tu, un digimon bueno, Birdramon, y un digimon maligno, yo"   
  
"¿Eres mala?"   
  
"Supongo, pero ahora tenemos que actuar juntas, el pacto ya esta hecho, una vez cumplido el trato seremos libres, ¿Entiendes?"   
  
"Si"   
  
"Actualmente eres dos tercios digimon, por lo que supongo que puedes hacer ataques de los digimons"   
  
Sora parpadeo... recordando "¿Dos tercios...? ¿Ataques de digimons?"   
  
"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto tranquilamente la zorra demonio   
  
"Taichi, ¡Taichi usaba ataques de Greymon!"   
  
"Tal vez el tal Taichi haya sido fusionado tambien, ¿Quien sabe?"   
  
Sora gruño, sus ojos se volvieron rojos "Taichi..." no lo dijo con la ternura que usualmente salia de su voz, mas bien era un odio profundo   
  
El Guardromon que le habia dado la informacion sobre donde estaban se estaba molestando cuando escucho que Sora hablo "¿Taichimon?" pregunto   
  
Sora levanto la vista "¿Uh? ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Te pregunte que digimon eres, ¿Taichimon?"   
  
"¡No! Mi nombre es..."   
  
"Spawnmon" respondio Youkomon antes que Sora respondiera   
  
"¿Spawnmon?" pregunto confundido Guardromon "Jamas escuche el nombre, bueno, ten cuidado, a Mega Dramon no le agradan los intrusos, la gente extraña es muy problematica por lo que si ocurre algo tendras problemas con el   
  
Sora asintio lentamente y siguio caminando   
  
Guardromon se dio vuelta "Extraño, a pesar de tener la voz de una niña tiene el aura de un digimon adulto, uno con poder suficiente para encargarse de un perfecto..." rio y siguio por su camino   
  
El rostro de Sora ahora era indiferente al lugar, no podria importarle menos las vidas de estos digimons, tal vez realmente era un retoño demoniaco, un 'Hell Spawn'  
  
Birdramon finalmente desperto "¿Sora?"   
  
"Birdramon" dijo secamente la muchacha "Tengo que contarte lo que paso..."  
  
-----------------  
  
Venom Vamdemon rio "¡Son pateticos!" Trato de golpear a Were Garurumon con su mano pero Taichi lo detubo con un rayo de energia pura "Demonios, pequeñas ratas"   
  
Taichi rio, luego sintio el olor que emanaba del digimon definitivo "¡Huele a pescado muerto!"   
  
Were Garurumon asintio silenciosamente, lanzo su ataque mas fuerte "¡Clavo Imperial!" grito golpeando de lleno finalmente a Venom Vamdemon, probocandole un herida   
  
De la cual salieron unas especies de cuerdas que capturaron al digimon hombre lobo   
  
"¡Demonios!" grito Taichi "¡Es mas estupido que Homero Simpson!"  
  
En ese momento Venom Vamdemon grito de dolor, se do vuelta para ver a Zudomon sosteniendo su mazo de guerra "Sueltalo"   
  
"¡JA JA JA JA!" rio el digimon definitivo mientras abria su boca "¡Flama Caotica!" una enorme bola de fuego salio disparada de esta llendo en direccion a Zudomon   
  
Lillymon cerro los ojos "Demaciado tarde..."   
  
De repente todo se volvio blanco, solo la risa de Venom Vamdemon podia oirse...   
  
Pero cuando el mundo retomo sus colores todos estaban impactados... Zudomon seguia ahi... sin embargo Xv-mon se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida   
  
Hikari solo pudo soltar un llanto, luego noto algo, Ryo no lloraba, solo estaba shoqueado "¿Ryo-chan?"   
  
No hubo respuesta, Xv-mon comenzo a perder su informacion poco a poco  
  
"¿Ryo?" Hikari comenzo a brillar  
  
De repente Xv-mon paro de perder informacion y solo devoluciono en V-mon   
  
Los ojos de Ryo dejaron de estar dilatados "¿V-mon?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a su compañero   
  
V-mon sonrio lebemente, apenas tenia fuerzas para hacerlo "Tenia que ayudar de algun modo, Zudomon era muy importante, no como yo" luego cerro los ojos   
  
Hikari lloro "¿Por que tenia que ser V-mon?"   
  
"V-mon no esta muerto" comento Ryo   
  
"¿Que?"   
  
"Tu lo salvaste" respondio Ryo, abrazo a Hikari "Gracias"   
  
Hikari solo pudo parpadear, ¿Ella salvo a V-mon?   
  
Venom Vamdemon grito de ira "¿Como es pocible?"   
  
"¿Tal vez no seas tan fuerte?" comento Taichi riendo "Digo, teniendo en cuenta que un adulto debil pudo resistir tu ataque..."   
  
"¡Es impocible! ¡Lo podria haber matado antes!"   
  
"Aparentemente... eso es un misterio que resolveremos luego" Taichi extendio sus manos tocando el lugar donde Were Garurumon habia atacado "¡Giga Destroyer!" grito, una explosion destruyo las 'cuerdas' salvando al digimon hombre lobo   
  
Venom Vamdemon gruño "No se me escaparan" dijo en un suspiro mientras trataba de golpear a Taichi, de repente otro insecto se le interpuso "¡Cañon de flor!" grito Lillymon lanzando una honda de energia al rostro del digimon demonio   
  
Venom Vamdemon cerro los ojos un segundo, el ataque solo lo razguño un poco "Patetico" comento mientras cambiaba su objetivo, ahora tratando de golpear a Lillymon   
  
Taichi sonrio "Todo va deacuerd al plan, ¡Were Garurumon ataquemos al mismo tiempo la cabeza de Venom Vamdemon, ese debe de ser su punto debil!"   
  
El digimon lobo asintio "¡Patada Garuru!" grito saltando y golpeando de lleno el rostro de Venom Vamdemon  
  
"¡Espiritus de la oscuridad!" una bola de energia salio disparada de las manos de Taichi golpeando el mismo punto que habia golpeado Were Garurumon   
  
Taichi no sonrio "Demonios, necesitamos mas fuerza..."   
  
"¡Martillo Bumerang!" grito de repente Zudomon lanzando su martillo a la nuca de Venom Vamdemon, este grito de dolor mientras su cabeza explotaba en informacion   
  
Taichi rio "¡Si! ¡Casi olvido a Zudomon!"   
  
Were Garurumon jadeo "¿Lo derrotamos? Pense que seria mas dificil"   
  
Yamato noto algo extraño "¿Por que no explota?"   
  
Mimi lo miro un momento algo confundida "¿Eh?"   
  
"Deberia de explotar en informacion como los demas, ¿Por que no lo hace?"   
  
Taichi gruño "¡No esta derrotado! ¡Todos tengan bien abiertos sus sentidos!"   
  
De repente en el estomago de la bestia demonio aparecio otro rostro "¡Hahahaha! ¿Creyeron que podrian derrotarme tan facil? ¡Se equivocan! ¡Pero me las pagaran por haberme causado ese daño! ¡Infusion de Veneno!" grito abriendo la nueva boca y explusando alrededor de cien rayos de energia en direcciones aleatorias, ninguno toco a los elegidos pero destruyo la mayoria de las montañas alrededor   
  
Taichi gruño "Demonios, ahora esta peleando con todas sus fuerzas"   
  
Hikari suspiro, el brillo nunca dejo su cuerpo "V-mon levantate"   
  
Ryo la miro confundido "¿Que? V-mon no pue..." trato de decir, pero V-mon se levanto como nuevo   
  
De repente de Hikari salio una intensa luz aun mayor que la anterior que proboco que un extraño objeto se posicionara sobre V-mon   
  
"¿Que demonios?" dijo Taichi desde el cielo   
  
Ryo parpadeo "Impocible..."   
  
"¡V-mon evolucion de armadura!" grito mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño adaptandose a la armadura en su cuerpo "¡Gargomon, el angel demonio!"   
  
Hikari parpadeo al ver al digimon frente a ella, el digimon era similar a V-mon en varios aspectos, pero tenia un par de alas similares a la de los angeles, ademas su color era completamente blanco y en sus manos parecian haber unos sellos, tal vez para retener la parte malevola de su poder  
  
"Gargomon" dijo en un suspiro Ryo mientras miraba al digimon frente a el, luego miro a Hikari "Mis sospechas eran ciertas"   
  
"¿Uh?"   
  
"Yo no soy el unico compañero de V-mon, el tambien es tu digimon"   
  
Jyou se acomodo los anteojos "Teniendo en cuenta que ella pudo evolucionarlo es una pocibilidad, quisiera que Koushirou estubiese aqui, el sabria responder"   
  
Venom Vamdemon tocio un poco "¿Perdonenme? ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE MASACRARLOS!"  
  
Taichi suspiro "¡Vamos a pelear entonces! ¡Round 2!  
  
-----------------  
  
A Birdramon no le agradaba la historia que habia escuchado "No puedo creerlo Sora, ¿Por que?"   
  
"¿Por que que?" pregunto molesta la muchacha mientras miraba alrededor, un solarmon se encontraba tirado en el suelo, uno de sus engranajes se habia atorado   
  
"¿Me ayuda?" pregunto tratando de sostener el dolor, era obvio que hace rato que estaba asi sin poder hacer nada   
  
'Spawnmon' rio "¿Por que deberia?" luego pateo al digimon engranaje probocando que todos los engranajes en su cuerpo se trabaran, causandole aun mas dolor que antes, Spawnmon siguio caminando, no prestandole atencion a los gritos que recibia de los digimon alrededor suyo   
  
"¿Por que hiciste eso Youkomon?" le pregunto mentalmente Birdramon a la digimon zorra   
  
"¿Yo?"   
  
"¡Si! ¡Tu eres la parte malvada!"   
  
"Te equivocas, esa fue Sora"   
  
"¿Que?" fue lo unico que escapo de la mente del digimon pajaro, estaba horrorizada   
  
Sora gruño "El infierno me cambio"   
  
"Aparentemente eso es lo que hace"   
  
Youkomon rio "Supongo que a ti solo te tubieron en una celda sin comida, pero a nosotras nos torturaron, las torturas del infierno son miles de veces peores que las chinas"   
  
"¿Chinas?" pregunto Birdramon no conociendo el lugar   
  
"Las torturas chinas... de cualquier manera, ese lugar lo cambia a uno, le hace ver lo poco importantes que son los demas"   
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Sora ya no existe, solo es una parte del demonio avatar de Demon, solo una parte de su retoño demoniaco"   
  
De repente la charla fue detenida cuando un digimon las detubo "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Spawnmon arqueando una ceja   
  
"Soy Mega Dramon, rey de esta zona, ¡No puedes realizar estos destrozos en mi imperio!"   
  
El cuerpo de Sora rio y se puso en posicion de combate "Tienes que saber que soy un demonio" al decir esto los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron intensamente   
  
Mega Dramon dio un grito de guerra atacando al pequeño blanco frente a el...  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del onceabo episodio  
  
Notas del autor: ¡Si! Ya lo tenia planeado desde el comienzo, de cualquier manera, la pelea con Venom Vamdemon sigue hasta el proximo episodio junto con la pelea de Sora con Mega Dramon, quien es Machine Dramon en su forma perfecta (Antes de evolucionar a Machine Dramon y convertirse en Dark Master). Sora actuara MUY fuera de lugar de aqui en adelante debido a su 'estancia calida' en el infierno digital. 


	12. Capitulo 12

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora le sonrio amablemente al digimon que acababa de atacarla, ella simplemente salto esquivando la embestida de Mega Dramon   
  
"¡Quedate quieta!"   
  
Sora rio "No podras derrotarme asi, de cualquier manera, ¿A que destrozos te refieres?"   
  
Mega Dramon rio mecanicamente "¿Crees que me importa la vida de ese pequeño Solarmon? ¡Sin embargo el en un futuro sera un digimon de mi ejercito!"   
  
Sora asintio lentamente "Jeje..." se acomodo el pelo y volvio a centellear sus ojos "Pues ese pequeño imperio sera destruido ahora"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y por quien?" pregunto Mega Dramon riendo   
  
"Por mi claro, ¡Bola de fuego!" grito expulsando uno de los ataques de Youkomon golpeando de lleno a Mega Dramon   
  
El digimon cyborg rio cuando recibio el ataque "Tienes que hacerlo mejor... ¿Tal vez una leccion te demuestre que tienes que aprender?"   
  
"O tal vez simplemente tenga que enfocar las tres sub-bases de datos al mismo tiempo para triplicar el poder del ataque, ¿No?"   
  
"¿Sub-bases de datos?" pregunto confundido el digimon Cyborg "¡Solo tenemos una base de datos!"   
  
Sora rio "Los digimons como tu si, yo soy un demonio" luego extendio sus manos concentrando la base de datos de Youkomon en la bola de fuego, acto seguido consentro la suya, cuando trato de acceder a la de Birdramon algo paso...   
  
"No quiero ayudar"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Por que no?" pregunto mas que molesta la elegida del amor   
  
Birdramon solto un bufido "¡Quieres matar todo este lugar! ¡Es demaciado!"   
  
Youkomon rio "Este lugar esta lleno de digimons virus, por si no te diste cuenta, el Solarmon ya se transformo en Hagurumon"  
  
El cuerpo fisico de sora miro alrededor, todos eran digimon maquinas, pero lo que llamaba la atencion era su atributo, Virus, Virus   
  
"Todos son malignos, si los destruimos, ¿Somos malos?"   
  
"Depende para quien" comento el digimon pajaro   
  
Mega Dramon rio "¡Deja de hablar sola! ¡Ataque de la oscuridad!"  
  
Sora sonrio mientras evadia el ataque "Patetico... mmm aunque es tan fuerte como el Giga Dramon de Takeru, ¡Probare mi poder!" grito mientras se lanzo hacia el digimon cyborg golpeandolo de lleno en el rostro   
  
Mega Dramon rio "¿Eso es lo que puede hacer señorita 'demonio'? ¿Eh?" al decir eso lanzo un misil que golpeo de lleno el abdomen del cuerpo de Sora   
  
Sora cayo al suelo   
  
Birdramon parpadeo "Tengo... que ayudar"   
  
"¡Pues hazlo ahora!"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"¡Tienes que evolucionar!" grito Youkomon molesta   
  
Birdramon enfoco todas sus emociones positivas en Sora, y luego en su base de datos   
  
"¡Birdramon evolucion!" grito el digimon pajaro "¡Garudamon!"  
  
"Esto... es extraño..." se dijo mientras el cuerpo retomaba una pose de lucha, sin embargo comenzo a cambiar   
  
Sora grito de dolor cuando en su cuerpo Birdramon evoluciono en Garudamon   
  
Un par de alas rojas aparecieron en la espalda de la antes elegida del amor   
  
Sus manos fueron cambiadas por garras similares a las de los pajaros   
  
Y una especie de fuego rodeo su cuerpo  
  
Sora sornio "Hora de hacerte pedazos pequeñito" desaparecio de donde estaba reapareciendo detras de Mega Dramon   
  
"¿Que?" fue lo unico que dijo el dragon cyborg mientras sentia que su pequeña enemiga le atravezaba la base de datos con una bola de fuego tres veces mas fuerte de lo que se suponia era...   
  
Sora sonrio maleficamente mientras su cuerpo volvia a la normalidad, Garudamon habia devolucionado nuevamente en Birdramon  
  
"Basura"   
  
Mega Dramon escupio informacion "Imposible..." luego exploto de manera impactante  
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "Esparcio mas informacion que lo usual"   
  
Youkomon rio "Eso es por que era un perfecto"   
  
"Intersante..." comento la pelirroja   
  
Birdramon se mantubo en silencio... no tenia opcion, estaba obligada a ayudar a Sora, ademas en el fondo ella queria lo que Sora queria, ¿Por que negarsele?  
  
De repente una figura aparecio frente a la muchacha "¡Jaja! ¡Exelente espectaculo! ¡Aunque ubiera preferido que fuera un poco mas largo" comento el payaso que estaba frente a Sora   
  
La pelirroja arqueo una ceja "¿Quien eres?"   
  
El payaso rio "Ese digimon estaba en mi agenda"   
  
"¿Tu agenda? ¿Que agenda puede tener un estupido payaso?" pregunto sonriente la muchacha, aunque no era una sonrisa presisamente amable   
  
El payaso rio "Pues" de repente parte de su informacion se defragmento y ahora lucia diferente... mas malvado, sin embargo seguia pareciendo un payaso "Soy Piemon, el Dark Master"   
  
Sora lo miro pensativa un momento "¿Dark Master?" pregunto finalmente   
  
Piemon asintio "Planeo conquistar el mundo digital, no me sera dificil con generales" comento, miro donde habia estado Mega Dramon "Planeaba evolucionar ese Mega Dramon en Mugen Dramon para que me ayudara... pero parece que tu eres mucho mejor para el papel"   
  
Sora parpadeo, luego sus ojos centellearon "¿Que tienes para ofrecerme?"   
  
Piemon rio mientras sacaba un paño, Sora arqueo una ceja ante esto, pero Piemon volvio a reir y quito el paño, ahora en el suelo habia una espada japonesa de color negra   
  
La hoja era negra   
  
Sora inspecciono la espada un momento "Masamune" escapo de sus labios   
  
"¿Oh? ¿Ya la conocias?" pregunto confunddio Piemon "Supongo que eso hace las cosas mas faciles" levanto la espada y la coloco en su hombro "Esta es la espada inmortal, la que todo lo puede, la que todo lo corta, la que tiene el mal ilimitado, pero al mismo tiempo tiene un bien infinito" rio al decir estas palabras "Te ofresco este artefacto a cambio de tu lealtad..."   
  
"Spawnmon" respondio Sora   
  
"Spawnmon, ¿Que dices?" pregunto el Nightmare Soldier   
  
"Digo que me interesa" respondio la muchacha mientras le arrebataba la espada a Piemon "Pero, ¿Y si menti?"   
  
Piemon rio "Entonces yo se un hechizo para desaparecer a Masamune, y luego te podria destruir"   
  
Sora asintio "¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?" pregunto   
  
Piemon sonrio "Pues, acabas de aceptar ser la segunda Dark Master, eres Wind Guardian, ¿No es asi?" pregunto   
  
Sora lo miro un momento "Estoy mas alla de esas clasificaciones" respondio "Estoy mas alla de los digimon"   
  
"Jaja, tomare eso como un si, de cualquier forma, los elegidos hicieron algo imprevisto, no fueron al mundo humano, pero supongo que esta bien" rio "Quiero que vayas donde se encuentran y recluta a Venom Vamdemon como Dark Master"   
  
Esto trajo por sorpresa a Sora "¿Venom Vamdemon?" pregunto, luego levanto la vista "¿Que no es Vamdemon?"   
  
"No, evoluciono en el combate" respondio secamente el digimon payaso mientras desaparecia sin decir mas palabras   
  
Sora sonrio y se coloco la Masamune en el hombro, comenzo a caminar   
  
"¿Por que aceptaste?" pregunto finalmente Birdramon "Acabas de aliarte con el enemigo"   
  
"¿Enemigo? Acabo de aliarme con el ganador Birdramon"   
  
"De cualquier manera" interrumpio Youkomon "¿No seria mas rapido volar?" pregunto "El castillo de Vamdemon esta al sur, deben de estar ahi"   
  
"Correcto" comento Sora mientras se elevaba "Aun no entiendo por que los digimon parecen confundidos"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"Como si las cosas estubieran sucediendo diferentes... Como si ya supieran que deberia pasar, pero pasa algo distinto"   
  
"Nadie tiene el poder de predecir el futuro" afirmo Youkomon, aunque presentia que estaba equivocada...  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi grito de dolor mientras recibia una infusion de veneno de lleno "¡Maldito chupa-sangre!"   
  
"¡¡¡MWAHAHHAHAHAAHAA!!!" rio la boca del estomago de Venom Vamdemon "¡Son pateticos!"   
  
Hikari miro a Gargomon "¡Ataca! ¡Ayuda a mi hermano!"   
  
El digimon armadura asintio "¡Estatua Blanca!" grito, una aura blanca rodeo su cuerpo mientras golpeaba con sus garras el pecho de Venom Vamdemon, no haciendole mas que razguños   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño "Se hace mas fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo"   
  
Taichi aterrizo al lado del elegido de la amistad "¿Como lo sabes?" pregunto   
  
Yamato lo miro un momento "¿No te das cuenta? Hace un momento pudimos sacarle la cabeza... pero ahora..."   
  
Taichi asintio "¡Sin embargo no podemos rendirnos!" grito mientras se lanzaba otra vez contra el gigantesco digimon "¡Espiritus de la oscuridad!" expulso una bola de energia que golpeo la nueva cara del monstruo   
  
"¡Son pateticos! ¡Infusion de Veneno!" volvio a gritar, sin embargo en esta ocacion no alcanzo a ninguno de sus objetivos   
  
Yamato miro a Were Garurumon "Tenemos que eliminar sus ojos"   
  
El digimon hombre lobo arqueo una ceja "¿Sus ojos?"   
  
Yamato asintio "Sin campo visual perdera consentracion"   
  
Were Garurumon sonrio "Como digas" comenzo a tomar carrera y salto, salto de una manera impresionante, justo lo suficiente como para llegar a la nueva cara "¡Clavo Imperial!" grito lanzando su puño hacia el ojo izquierdo de la bestia   
  
"¡Splash!" fue el sonido que proboco al impactar   
  
"¡ARgh! ¡Malditos mosquitos!" grito mas que molesto Venom Vamdemon "¡Infusion de Veneno!" volvio a gritar, para desgracia de Were Garurumon este recibio el ataque de lleno, al caer devoluciono en Gabumon otra vez  
  
Yamato se arrodillo "Uh... Uh..."   
  
Ryo se le acerco "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
"Senti... senti el ataque, como si me ubiera golpeado a mi" respondio el elegido de la amistad sin darse vuelta   
  
"¡Giga Destructor!" grito Taichi sorprendiendo a los demas, habia atacado en la espalda del monstruo, probocando un pequeño crater en esta "Mierda... es fuerte"   
  
Hikari fruncio el ceño "¡Gargomon!"   
  
Gargomon asintio, antes de que Venom Vamdemon golpeara de ira a Taichi este golpeo el ojo derecho de la bestia "¡Estatua blanca!"   
  
"¡ARGHHHHH! ¡No puedo ver!" grito sofocado "¡Infusion de Veneno!" pero antes de que realizara el ataque algo lo golpeo en la espalda probocando que escupiera informacion   
  
"No tan rapido lindo" comento una nueva figura   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Sora?"  
  
Sora lucia diferente a la ultima vez que fue vista, ahora traia una especie de kimono negro, aunque era menos complejo que un kimono, en su cadera habia un cinto que traia con sigo la funda de la espada que sostenia en sus manos "Sora esta muerta" respondio sonriendo maniaticamente   
  
Venom Vamdemon se dio vuelta "¡Los matare a todos!"   
  
Sora fruncio el ceño "En ese estado no seras de utilidad... ni modo" embistio a la bestia con un corte horizontal de la espada en el brazo, el cual se desprendio del digimon definitivo y exploto en informacion  
  
Hikari parpadeo "Increible..."   
  
Ryo se acerco a su amiga "¿Quien es esa?"   
  
Hikari lo miro un momento "Creo, que es Sora, una amiga de Taichi" sonrio   
  
Ryo suspiro "Que bueno por que no querria enfrentarme a ella" luego miro a Gargomon "No podriamos ni unidos, ¿Verdad?"   
  
Hikari se callo un momento para ver a Venom Vamdemon "Este digimon... aun no murio, si sigue con vida lastimara a muchos mas..."   
  
Taichi le sonrio a Sora "Es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿Tambien tienes digimons en la cabeza?"   
  
Sora le sonrio a Taichi, aunque en realidad era una sonrisa despiadada "Algo asi, ya me imaginaba que algo raro habias hecho, todo esto es tu culpa, ¿Sabias?"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Mi culpa?"   
  
Sora asintio pero no se molesto a discutir con Taichi "Primero el trabajo, luego el placer" respondio, se abatio nuevamente contra la bestia   
  
"¡Infusion de Veneno!"   
  
Sora sonrio y bloqueo el ataque con su espada   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Mmm, ¿Podemos hacer eso nosotros?" pregunto a sus ocupantes   
  
Etemon levanto el brazo derecho de Taichi y lo golpeo en la cabeza "Ouch, ¡No! ¡No tenemos espada! ¡Pero su base de datos es mucho mas debil que la nuestra! No entiendo por que puede enfrentarse con este digimon definitivo!"   
  
Metal Greymon rio "¿Tal vez sea por la espada?"   
  
Taichi asintio "Tal vez, de cualquier manera..." suspiro al ver como Sora era golpeada por el otro brazo del digimon definitivo "No es suficiente, tenemos que enfocar todas nuestras fuerzas en un ataque final"   
  
Etemon parpadeo "¿Todas nuestras fuerzas? ¡Jamas! ¡Quedaremos muy debiluchos!"   
  
Taichi rio "Solo por un tiempo"   
  
Etemon suspiro "Si no hay mas remedio..."   
  
Taichi miro a Sora "¡Oye rubia!"   
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Ahora eres daltonico?  
  
Taichi rio "Diles a los demas que se aparten, voy a usar el ultimo recurso"   
  
"¿Ultimo recurso?" pregunto Sora molesta "Aun no use ni la mitad de mis fuerzas"   
  
"No, pero ya lo habiamos debilitado, ademas no eres lo suficientemente fuerte"   
  
"Grrr, ¡Me vengare Taichi!" grito mientras bajaba donde estaban los demas, haciendo caso de las ordenes de su antiguo amigo   
  
Taichi suspiro "Esta actuando raro... bueno... ni modo, cargando base de datos en el ataque" comento roboticamente mientras traspasaba la energia de los tres a un ataque final... toda la informacion, cada bit energizaba el ataque   
  
Etemon dio un bufido "Despues no vengas a llorar, ¡Y te dire 'te lo dije'!"  
  
Taichi sonrio "Es la unica forma, aunque este debilitado tendremos bajas"   
  
"Eso no es importante ahora"   
  
"Tal vez no, pero luego sera importante, ademas son mis amigos"   
  
"Grrr..."   
  
Taichi miro como los demas escapaban junto a sora, sonrio, froto sus manos y las extendio "Ja ne, Venom Vamdemon"  
  
"¡Moriran! ¡Infusion de Veneno!" grito la bestia lanzando el mas enorme rayo que haya hecho en todo el combate   
  
Taichi rio "¡Prueba esto! ¡Tera Destructor!"  
  
De repente todo se volvio blanco  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del episodio doceabo  
  
Notas del autor: Se que este episodio fue corto, y no tubo mucha comedia, pero es solo para entrelazar una saga con otra, los Dark Masters van a ser rapidos, ya que Piemon no tubo tiempo de prepararse 


	13. Capitulo 13

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 13  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora se cubrió la cara al ver que todo se volvía blanco, pudo sentir un gran desprendimiento de información explotar rápidamente   
  
Cuándo se dio vuelta supo que no fue el ataque en si lo que exploto... fue el cuerpo entero de Venom Vamdemon "Increíble... ¿Así de fuerte me puedo volver?"   
  
Yamato levanto la vista un momento "¿A qué te refieres?"   
  
Sora sonrió soltando un bufido "A nada" miro de reojo a los demás "¿Hikari?" pregunto fríamente, aunque confundida por ver a la niña  
  
Hikari asintió tímidamente "Vine con Ryo-chan"   
  
Ryo se sonrojo un poco rascándose la nuca "Que no me digas chan..."   
  
Jyou se acomodo los anteojos "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sora?"  
  
Sora lo miro un momento aburrida "¿Qué sucede cuatro ojos?"   
  
Jyou frunció el ceño "¿Qué son esos poderes que Taichi y ahora también tu demostraron?"  
  
Sora rió un poco "Eso no es de tu incumbencia" se dio vuelta para dirigirse al sitio de la explosión pero sintió que una fuerza se lo negaba   
  
Todo se volvió negro para ella...  
  
Y de repente,   
  
Vio una especie de programa cargarse dentro de su cabeza  
  
Lo miro un momento "¿Qué es esto?" se pregunto   
  
"Es el programa de E-mail que Demon nos inserto" respondió Youkomon   
  
Birdramon suspiro "No sabia que había hecho eso..."   
  
Sora estaba confundida "¿Por qué se llama 'Microsoft Outlook'?"   
  
Este fue el turno de Youkomon de estar confundida "¿Eh? Demon usa sus propios programas..."  
  
En otro lugar... Otra dimensión... Bill Gates reía maniaticamente  
  
"De cualquier forma abramos el mail" comento molesta Birdramon, de repente un par de palabras se dibujaron en su mente   
  
Era un texto relativamente simple, decía "Mata a uno de los elegidos, Taichi no. Esta es tu primer tarea de tres"  
  
Sora sonrió "Fácil, especialmente en este momento"   
  
De repente todo volvió a la normalidad   
  
Mimi le toco el hombro a Sora "¿Estas bien?"   
  
Sora abrió los ojos de repente desenvaino la espada de forma casi natural, la coloco a centímetros del cuello de Mimi   
  
"Siempre molesto tu lloriqueo" sonrió la pelirroja   
  
Mimi estaba demasiado aterrada como para hablar   
  
"¿Que estas haciendo Sora?" exigió Jyou dando un paso adelante, era obvio que estaba temblando, combatiendo su miedo  
  
Sora rió "El buen Jyou-sempai, ¿Qué crees que hago? Voy a matar a Mimi por supuesto" se preparo para mover la espada cuando de repente sintió como si alguien la tacleara por detrás empujándola y salvando a Mimi en el proceso   
  
Sora se arrodillo para prevenir caer de espaldas "¿Quien fue?"   
  
"¡No voy a dejar que lastimes a Mimi-san!" grito Palmon   
  
Lagrimas silenciosas salían de los ojos de Mimi  
  
Sora suspiro limpiándose la ropa, de repente esta cambio a una estilo ninja "Hump, es más fácil pelear así..."   
  
Palmon tembló un poco, ya había visto como peleaba Sora... y ella no era ni la décima parte de fuerte que Venom Vamdemon  
  
Yamato parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?"   
  
"¿Solo eso preguntas cuando uno de ustedes puede morir?" pregunto Sora con cara de inocente   
  
Yamato gruño "¿Donde esta Taichi?"   
  
Sora sonrió "No lo sé, tal vez tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, tal vez exploto en información y se perdió para siempre... Bien por él"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ustedes eran los mejores amigos..."   
  
Sora rió "Simple, él es el culpable de que yo haya estado en el infierno" frunció el ceño deformando su sonrisa "¿Acaso crees que lo puedo perdonar así de fácil?"   
  
Palmon dio un paso hacia adelante "Eso no tiene nada que ver con Mimi-san, son problemas tuyos y de Taichi-san"   
  
Jyou asintió "Déjala en paz" le ayudo a Mimi a levantarse "¿Estas bien?"   
  
Mimi asintió lentamente   
  
Sora suspiro hondo liberando una especie de humo rojo, de repente ya no estaba ahí, estaba detrás de Jyou "Muere" dijo tranquilamente mientras lanzaba su espada rápidamente hacia el centro de la espalda del muchacho...  
  
Pero algo la detuvo   
  
Ryo le sonrió a Sora "No tan rápido" el guante metálico en su mano increíblemente había parado a la espada Masamune   
  
Sora abrió los ojos impactada "¡Imposible!" lentamente envaino el arma   
  
Ryo se rasco el mentón mirando su mano "Parece que es cierto... este guante esta hecho con el metal mas fuerte en todo el mundo digital..."   
  
Sora gruño "¡Pues esta espada también!" alzo la espada rápidamente lanzando un ataque relámpago   
  
Ryo trato de cubrirse.   
  
Pero hubo algo mal en su plan...  
  
El objetivo no era él, era Jyou, fue un golpe seco, demasiado rápido como para que este gritara de dolor  
  
Sora rió maniaticamente "No puedes detenerme" jalo la espada del cuerpo de Jyou para mirarla "¿No hay sangre? Parece que en el mundo digital no existe... bueno, ni modo" se dio vuelta para retirarse "Nos vemos, niños elegidos"   
  
Mimi trato de levantar a Jyou... pero este comenzó a defragmentarse en información "No... Jyou-sempai..." lloraba como nunca  
  
Gomamon estaba petrificado "Jyou-san..."  
  
Hikari sollozaba en los hombros de Ryo, quien se preguntaba como podía haber sido tan estúpido  
  
Yamato apretó sus puños "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"   
  
Sora alzo sus manos a la nuca "Me lo pidieron"   
  
"¿Que?"   
  
Sora asintió sonriente "¿Qué vas a hacer?"   
  
Gabumon se puso delante de Yamato "No lo intentes..."   
  
Yamato miro a Gabumon un momento "¿Puedes evolucionar?"   
  
Sora rió "¡Hahaha! ¡No puede! ¡Y aunque pudiera evolucionaría negativamente!" se puso a pensar un momento "Mmm, ¿Qué tal 'Skull Were Garurumon'? Mmm, no, mejor 'Skull Garurumon', ¡Si eso es!" rió un poco para molestar mas a Yamato   
  
Esto fue suficiente para el elegido de la amistad "Mataste... mataste a un amigo mío" levanto la vista con ojos de puro odio "Eso es imperdonable"   
  
Gabumon comenzó a retorcerce   
  
Sora parpadeo repetidas veces "Esta ganando información..." miro hacia atrás, aun había una enorme niebla digital rodeando el lugar donde había Taichi lanzo su ataque "¡Claro! Esta absolviendo la energía residual de Venom Vamdemon" volvió a mirar a Gabumon   
  
Yamato soltó un grito de guerra "¡Al ataque!"   
  
Gabumon asintió "¡Gabumon evolución warp!" su cuerpo se transformo en el de Garurumon e instantáneamente avanzo a la forma perfecta "¡Were Garurumon!"   
  
Sora rió entre dientes "¿Solo absorbiste como para ir a la forma perfecta? Bueno bueno..." salto sobre Were Garurumon y extendió las dos manos en su pecho "Dragón demonio" dijo rápidamente realizando una versión alternativa del ataque de Youkomon, de repente su cuerpo se transformo en energía y rodó hacia adelante golpeando repetidas veces a su oponente   
  
Were Garurumon se retorció, apenas y podía mantenerce en pie "Demonios... ese ataque ere muy fuerte..."   
  
Yamato se toco el pecho "Uh... uh... me dolió también a mí"   
  
Sora parpadeo interesada por el comentario "¿Qué dijiste?"   
  
Yamato frunció el ceño "¡No voy a permitir que nos derrotes! ¡Were Garurumon atácala en el abdomen!"   
  
El digimon hombre lobo asintió y lanzo un ataque hacia Sora "¡Patada Garuru!"   
  
Sora solo sonrió desapareciendo de donde estaba y reapareciendo detrás de Were Garurumon, lo golpeo en la nuca y este cayo en el suelo al igual que Yamato   
  
Hikari finalmente pudo alcanzar fuerzas como para hablar "¿Por qué Yamato-san también se lastima?"   
  
Ryo la miro un momento "No lo sé"   
  
De repente el cuerpo de Were Garurumon se transformo en Gabumon "Demonios... absorbí muy poca energía..."   
  
Sora sonrió desenvainando la espada nuevamente "Y ahora es el golpe de gracia..." levanto lentamente la espada...  
  
V-mon frunció el ceño "¡No lo permitiré!" de repente una gran energía salió de su cuerpo y se posesiono sobre Gabumon, pudiendo alcanzar fuerzas para esquivar justo a tiempo el ataque   
  
Gabumon jadeo "Gracias V-mon"   
  
V-mon asintió y luego devoluciono en Chibimon "Ummm, creo que ahora soy inútil"   
  
Gabumon sonrió y miro a Yamato "Es imposible ganar"   
  
Yamato le sonrió a su digimon compañero "No..." miro donde lloraba Mimi, Jyou ya no estaba ahí "...podemos permitirle irse después de lo que hizo, mato a un amigo" su cresta comenzó a brillar de una manera increíble  
  
Sora se tapo los ojos con la mano izquierda "Vaya... esto tal vez sea divertido"   
  
Una vena podía verse en la frente de Yamato "¡No lo permitiré!"   
  
Gabumon sintió como una tonelada de energía entraba en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un programa santo, la luz que había entrado en V-mon a través de Hikari ahora estaba en él...  
  
Yamato frunció el ceño... su información se estaba defragmentando y redireccionando...  
  
Gabumon abrazo a Yamato y ambos se unieron lentamente...   
  
Una luz cegadora de color violeta los cubrió.  
  
Sora gruño "Tal vez no fue buena idea dejarlos con vida..."  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi lentamente abrió sus ojos "¿Donde estamos?" le pregunto a las voces dentro de su cabeza   
  
"Estamos en..." Metal Greymon comenzó a decir  
  
"En el cráter que hicimos" interrumpió molesto Etemon "¿Qué es esa energía?"   
  
Taichi se incorporo y miro a un costado "Tiene aproximadamente diez veces el poder de un perfecto"  
  
Etemon tomo control del cuerpo "Será mejor comenzar la absorbsión de energía" extendió sus manos a los costados y comenzó a bajar la información de Venom Vamdemon en la triple base de datos  
  
Taichi frunció el ceño sintiendo que algo faltaba "¿Donde están?"   
  
"¿Dónde esta que?" pregunto Metal Greymon   
  
"Mis anteojos de aviador" comento entre dientes el muchacho   
  
"Los perdiste hace algún tiempo" comento molesto Etemon, ¿Recién se daba cuenta?   
  
Taichi suspiro, dejo de absolver energía y saco de uno de sus bolsillos unas gafas oscuras y se las coloco "Así esta mejor"   
  
"¡Nos vemos elegantes!"   
  
"Mmm..." Taichi se miro en un espejo, no sabia que hacia ahí, pero no le importaba "Jaja, Taichi, eres el mejor" hizo la señal de la victoria "¡Venciste a Venom Vamdemon! ¡Gracias! ¡Muy bien!"   
  
Etemon rasco la cabeza que compartían "¿Qué estas haciendo?"   
  
Taichi rió y se saco los anteojos "Pues... festejando, ¿Donde están los otros?"   
  
Metal Greymon noto algo en el reflejo "¿Por qué están así los ojos?" pregunto apuntando al par de globos que estaban entre la nariz (Osea los ojos, sí usted me entiende)  
  
Taichi y Etemon parpadearon al unísono, esto proboco un extraño efecto doble en los ojos de Taichi   
  
"Son..." comenzó a decir el muchacho acercando su mano a los ojos en el espejo   
  
"... diferentes"   
  
Ahora sus ojos era realmente extraños, su forma no era humana... tenia una extraña forma de rueda, parecía como un shuriken dentro del ojo   
  
"¡Genial! Se ve muy bien" Taichi se coloco los anteojos negros "Pero estoy seguro de que vi algo similar en alguna otra parte..." miro hacia donde la enorme energía yacía "Será mejor continuar con la absorción" estiro sus manos a los costados continuando la absorción de energía   
  
El tiempo pasaba... y la información de Venom Vamdemon poco a poco se hacia suya...  
  
-----------------  
  
"¡Gabumon evolución!" grito furiosamente el digimon lagarto mientras su base de datos se fusionaba a la de Yamato... su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y transformarse   
  
Sora frunció el ceño, de repente en su mano se formo una especie de digivice pero a diferencia de este el aparato parecía bastante más simple, teniendo solo un botón y una pantalla para mostrar números "500 Mega Bytes..."   
  
Un cuerpo humanoide se formo en lugar de Gabumon y Yamato   
  
"1 Giga Byte"   
  
De repente el cuerpo se vio rodeado por una especie de cuero similar al de Garurumon, luego lo rodeo una especie de armadura similar a la que usaban los Romanos  
  
"2 Giga Byte"   
  
En la mano izquierda se formo un hacha, parecía ser pesada, luego con la mano derecha se ayudo para levantarla   
  
"3 Giga Byte"   
  
"¡Gladiamon!"  
  
Sora dio un paso atrás "Demonios... Estas en el nivel definitivo"   
  
El nuevo digimon coloco la hacha en el suelo sosteniéndola con una mano "Esto..." comenzó a decir, las voces de Yamato y Gabumon podían ser escuchadas al unísono "... es increíble"   
  
Sora frunció el ceño "3 Giga Byte de poder... suficiente como para hacer un propio ejercito de Adultos y algunos Perfectos..."   
  
Gladiamon estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia una roca que sobrevivió la explosión de Taichi "¡Luz Romana!" una pequeña esfera se formo en su palma y luego salió disparado con un tamaño similar a una cabeza   
  
Sora frunció el ceño cuando la roca exploto en información "Demonios... tanto poder, y con un solo ataque" acerco su mano a la Masamune y sonrió "¡No importa que tan fuerte te vuelvas Yamato!"   
  
Gladiamon giro su visión hacia Sora "Tu" dijo simplemente, levanto el hacha  
  
Sora rió "Sí, yo idiota"   
  
"Yamato es un nombre de héroes, supongo que por algo yo seré quien te derrote" alzo el hacha y con un rápido movimiento ataco a Sora apuntando a su cabeza   
  
La pelirroja sonrió mientras desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de el "3 Giga Byte de energía... pero no tienes velocidad" ataco con una rápida patada la nuca del digimon definitivo, este ni se inmuto   
  
Gladiamon se dio vuelta "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto mientras levantaba su mano, una pequeña esfera de energía se formo   
  
Sora sonrió "Yo solo tengo una base de datos triple de 200 Mega Bytes, sin embargo te estoy dando problemas..." al ver que el rayo salió disparado hacia ella desapareció nuevamente reapareciendo junto a los demás elegidos   
  
Mimi levanto la vista "¿Por que?" le pregunto sin emoción alguna "¿Por qué Jyou-sempai?"   
  
Sora le sonrió a Mimi y levanto un dedo "Por que así hay mas sufrimiento"   
  
Gladiamon corrió hacia donde los demás estaban, solo unos metros mas atrás, pero le era difícil moverse, no estaba acostumbrado al nuevo cuerpo "¡Hacha suprema!" grito, su arma se cargo con un fuego de color azul y ataco nuevamente con el hacha de manera horizontal   
  
Sora sonrió y se agacho, luego desenvaino la espada golpeando a Gladiamon con el mango de esta, dio un giro y lo golpeo de lleno con el filo "Eres lento"   
  
Gladiamon sonrió, soltó su hacha y le dio a Sora un abrazo de oso "Tal vez sea lento, pero no soy tonto..."  
  
Sora gruño "¡Demonios!" trato de teletransportarse pero le fue imposible en esa posición  
  
"Estas derrotada, ya no eres una de nosotros, ¿Qué te paso en el infierno digital?" pregunto con algo de pena el digimon definitivo   
  
Sora sonrió, sus ojos centellearon "Me transforme en demonio"   
  
Gladiamon suspiro y comenzó a aplicar presión al cuerpo de Sora   
  
"¡Birdramon evolución!" grito mentalmente el digimon pájaro que estaba dentro de la cabeza de Sora "¡Garudamon!"   
  
Al evolucionar Birdramon el cuerpo de Sora cambio su forma, ahora era mas grande, tenia un par de alas rojas, una suave aura de fuego la rodeaba y sus manos se transformaron en semi-garras   
  
Gladiamon parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Que demonios?"   
  
Sora rió y de repente su aura de fuego se hizo enorme, obligándole a Yamato a soltarla "¡Ahora tengo dos bases de datos de 212 Mega Byte y una de 600 Mega Byte!"  
  
Sora comenzó a flotar "1 Giga Byte contra 3 Giga Byte..." rió un poco y luego aterrizo "Será fácil"   
  
Gladiamon retomo su hacha "No entiendo eso de Mega Byte y Giga Byte, pero si yo tengo 3 y tu 1 eso significa que soy mas fuerte, ¿No?"   
  
Sora asintió "Pero falta un factor en tu ecuación para saber quien es mas fuerte"   
  
Yamato se aferro con fuerza al hacha "¿Que puede ser eso?" dio un paso adelante para comenzar su ataque   
  
Sora dio un salto atrás y recogió su espada "¡La Masamune!" ahora la espada tenia un frío brillo gris "Esto me hace mas fuerte"   
  
Gladiamon sonrió "¡Interesante!" corrió hacia su oponente lanzando el hacha, Sora hizo lo mismo y provocaron que sus armas se golpearan entre si, una pequeña explosión los cegó a ambos por segundos...  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del episodio treceabo  
  
Notas del autor: O_o mate a Jyou. Soy mu' mu' malo... jeje... bueno, bueno, este capitulo tiene un par de bromas y además tiene peleas, ¿Que esperan? Mmm... aunque me sonó a Dragon Ball... lo de la información en Mega Byte y Giga Byte es fácil, cada digimon representa una base de datos, estas tienen energía e información, lo cual se puede medir Bit, Byte, Mega Byte, Giga Byte y finalmente Tera Byte, solo un detalle para el fic.   
  
Bueno, no queria tener a Metal Garurumon, este sigue siendo la evolucion natural de Were Gaurrumon, pero no aparecera aqui.   
  
Oootro tema, los ojos de Taichi... pues esto lo saque de un manga, no creo que nadie lo conosca, se llama 'Naruto' es un manga de ninjas y con peleas en mi opinon muy superiores a las de Dragon Ball.  
  
Alerta, spoiler de Digmon Tamers, si no queres arruinar los secretos de la serie (Bueno, tampoco es un gran secreto, pero se que muchos no quieren saber nada para poder saborearla bien) por favor no leas esto, muchas gracias  
  
Por cierto: Esta evolusión-fusión, no es copia de Digimon Tamers, aunque admito que saque algunas cosas luego de ver la evolución de Takato y Lee... pero la tenia planeado desde el comienzo, ¡Antes que iniciara Tamers! Mmm... no se si antes que iniciara, pero si antes que se presentara la fusión Tamer-Digimon 


	14. Capitulo 14

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
-----------------  
  
Gennai bajo la vista "Esto no puede estar pasando... es lo peor que haya pasado desde hace mucho tiempo..." lo penso un momento "No, es lo peor que paso en toda la historia... el mundo digital tiene los días contados..."   
  
Gennai suspiro y luego noto algo mas "Esto... cada vez peor..." un par de cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos  
  
En la pantalla se podía ver el enorme cráter formado por el ataque de Taichi, la neblina digital de Venom Vamdemon que el muchacho ahora estaba absorbiendo... la pelea entre Gladiamon y Sora... pero algo mas le llamo la atención   
  
Toco una parte de la pantalla con su dedo índice, de repente hubo un zoom que le permitió ver mejor, luego apago el monitor "La esperanza... perdida al lado oscuro"   
  
"La lealtad asesinada"   
  
"El amor corrompido"   
  
"El conocimiento... perdido"   
  
"Ni tanto Gennai-san" vino una voz detrás de el   
  
Gennai se dio vuelta, y parpadeo repetidas veces al ver un panda gigante "¿Pandamon? ¿Que haces aquí?"   
  
El digimon panda saco un cartel de la nada "Traje a un amigo Gennai-kun" decía el cartel   
  
Gennai suspiro "¿Quien puede ser?"   
  
"Yo por supuesto, Gennai-san" dijo Koushirou dejándose ver, camino rápidamente hasta donde Gennai estaba y le dio la mano "Escapamos de la explosión justo a tiempo gracias a Panda-san"   
  
El digimon panda sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca   
  
Tentomon comenzó a volar alrededor de Gennai "¡Ahora puede darnos algunas respuestas!"   
  
Gennai frunció el ceño, no era tiempo de hablar... pero tal vez podría ayudarse con Koushirou "Pues, les explicare todo"   
  
Koushirou tomo una cara seria y se sentó en un banco "Lo escucho"   
  
"Hace muchas centurias en el mundo digimon... solo un par de años en tu mundo, un digimon diabólico, Demon, quiso dominar el mundo digital, pero fue detenido por las cuatro bestias santas..."   
  
"¿Las cuatro bestias santas?"   
  
Gennai asintió "Por favor deja tu curiosidad de lado por un momento, necesito contar todo, luego podrás hacer preguntas"   
  
Koushirou asintió lentamente   
  
"Bueno... ¿Donde iba?"   
  
Pandamon giro su cartel a una velocidad extrema "En lo de las bestias santas, Gennai-kun"   
  
"A... cierto, las bestias santas pudieron detenerlo, lo mandaron a un lugar fuera del plano del mundo digital"   
  
"El infierno digital" interrumpió Koushirou   
  
"Si, no es como el infierno en tu mundo exactamente, ya que mas bien es un lugar donde las bestias santas y otros digimon mandan a los seres malévolos para encerrarlos, es como una prisión, pero Demon decidió hacer un reino ahí"   
  
"Ahí esta Sora"   
  
"Estaba" comento Gennai, esto confundió un poco a Koushirou pero decidió no preguntar sobre el asunto por el momento "Pero como decía, Demon hizo un imperio ahí, acumulo poder oscuro con la magnitud suficiente como para hacer al digimon definitivo"  
  
"¿Digimon definitivo?"   
  
"El digimon que traería el fin a todo, el digimon del Apocalipsis, Apocalymon"   
  
El solo nombrar a semejante entidad le helo el pecho a Koushirou, el no sabia exactamente por que, pero sentía miedo, mucho miedo   
  
"Pero no podía traer su creación al mundo digital por el sello, claro, algunos de sus digimon tienen la habilidad de cruzar dimensiones, pero eso es solo en si mismos, por eso decidió hacer una serie de estrategias"   
  
"Estrategias... ¿Que tipo de estrategias?"  
  
Gennai suspiro, ¿Acaso Koushirou no podía callarse un momento? "Piemon, el dark master"   
  
"¿Dark Master? Por algún motivo eso suena raro"   
  
Gennai sonrió "Si, Piemon en realidad es un digimon que se hizo fuerte gracias al proyecto Apocalipsis, pero Demon tiene varios usos para el, el mas importante es el sello de las bestias santas"  
  
"Osea que las bestias santas no pueden actuar"   
  
"Así es, como Demon ellos están encerrados en el Cielo Digital, todo su poder esta en pausa"   
  
"Entonces hay que destruir a Piemon para liberar a las bestias santas" afirmo confiado Koushirou   
  
Gennai negó con la cabeza "Eso es imposible, el plan inicial era destruir a Piemon y luego usar las crestas para acumular el poder suficiente como para liberar a las bestias santas"   
  
Koushirou parpadeo "Pero... ¿Plan inicial? ¿A que se refiere con eso?"   
  
Gennai rió un poco "Tu si que haces preguntas muchacho..."   
  
Pandamon giro su señal nuevamente "Eso es lo que me divierte de estos dos Gennai-kun" rió un poco con su extraña voz de oso  
  
Gennai lo golpeo con su bastón "¡Y deja de llamarme Gennai-kun!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Gladiamon miro sorprendido la espada que Sora tenia en sus manos "Es realmente fuerte..."   
  
Sora saboreo la hoja de Masamune un segundo "¿Crees que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer?" apunto con su espada a el hacha de Gladiamon "¡Destruiré tu arma y luego a ti!"   
  
Gladiamon se aferro fuertemente de su hacha "Esto no se termina aun... ¿Tal vez tu no seas Sora?"   
  
Sora lo miro un momento aburrida "¿No? Pues si lo soy" extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar "¿Puedes venir aquí estúpido?"   
  
Gladiamon miro hacia arriba "Eso creo" comenzó a flotar dificultosamente "Te haré pedazos"   
  
Sora sonrió "No tienes control sobre tu poder, eso es un beneficio para mi" movió su arma en forma de ataque "¡Shadow Blade!"   
  
Gladiamon recibió el ataque de lleno, pero no pareció hacerle gran daño "No podrás ganar con esos ataques" levanto su mano izquierda y una especie de energía circular se comenzó a formar "¡Luz Romana!" el rayo de energía golpeo de lleno la espada de Sora, y reboto hacia el cielo  
  
Sora sonrió maniaticamente "¿Crees que estoy sin defensas?"  
  
Gladiamon frunció el ceño "Esto no es bueno..." miro hacia abajo, donde estaban los otros "¡Aléjense de aquí! ¡ES PELIGROSO!"   
  
Ryo asintió decidido "Vamonos"   
  
Hikari lo siguió rápidamente con Chibimon en sus manos   
  
Mimi levanto la vista lentamente "¿Por que tenias que morir, Jyou-sempai?" luego siguió a paso lento a los otros dos, Palmon y Gomamon iban a su lado mirando al suelo  
  
Sora sonrió un poco, apunto con su mano hacia donde estaban los demás "¿Y si los mato?"   
  
Un fuego azul rodeo el hacha de Gladiamon "Si aun queda algo de Sora en ti, no lo harás"   
  
Una bola de fuego se formo en la palma de la mano de la pelirroja "¿Eso crees?" la esfera de energía fugaz se hizo varias veces mas grande  
  
Gladiamon abrió los ojos impactado "Eso tiene el poder suficiente como para destruir a varios perfectos..."   
  
Gladiamon floto hacia atrás un poco "No... no lo hagas" trato de volar para interceptar la bola de fuego, pero fue demasiado lento, nunca habría llegado   
  
Sora rió un poco "Tonto" levanto su mano y la bola de fuego salió disparada directo al pecho de su oponente   
  
Gladiamon salió disparado hacia el suelo incapaz de hacer nada mas   
  
Sora frunció el ceño "Eso difícilmente lo derroto" su cuerpo volvió a transformarse a la normalidad mientras aterrizaba   
  
"¿Estas bien?" pregunto mientras envainaba la espada   
  
Gladiamon levanto la vista "Ugh... eso dolió" no podía levantarse  
  
"Ese ataque iba con todo mi poder, no planeaba matarlos y sabia que eso no te mataría" siguió caminando hacia un lugar que Gladiamon no podía ver   
  
"¿Acaso hay algo de la vieja Sora en ti?" se pregunto el digimon definitivo, poco a poco sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo... volvió a transformarse en dos  
  
Gabumon miro a Yamato, estaba inconsciente, luego miro hacia donde Sora se había marchado, ya no estaba a la vista "Tal vez se teletransporto" comento el digimon, se dio vuelta "¡Oigan!"   
  
El digimon reptil levanto a Yamato y corrió hacia donde el grupo había escapado  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi levanto la vista "Ambos poderes se neutralizaron"   
  
Etemon lo golpeo mentalmente "¿Eres estúpido? Ninguno de los dos mostró todo su poder, diría que es buena idea ver que esta pasando"   
  
"Mmm, cierto, y por cierto"   
  
"¿Que?" pregunto contrariado Etemon mirando hacia todas partes, esperando a un enemigo  
  
"Ya recuerdo donde vi esto de los ojos"   
  
Metal Greymon parecía interesado "¿Si? ¿Dónde?"   
  
"Pues... En un manga" afirmo solemnemente el muchacho   
  
"¿Manga?" Etemon tomo control temporal del cuerpo y miro la manga de su camisa, la cual de repente se hizo larga   
  
Taichi se mando la mano a la cara "No ese tipo de manga, manga es una forma de entretenimiento, como las series de televisión"   
  
"Mmm, no soy familiar con el concepto" afirmo pensativamente Etemon "Pero, sigue, tal vez sea interesante para el digimon mas poderoso del universo"   
  
"Mmm, no es tan interesante para mi Etemon, ¿Por que dices eso?"   
  
Etemon rió mentalmente "¡Ya sabia que sacarías el tema!"  
  
"¿El tema?" pregunto confundido el digimon cyborg   
  
Taichi asintió físicamente "Pues, el dice 'el digimon mas fuerte' y tu hablas diciendo que lo eres"   
  
Etemon rió entre dientes "No exactamente, yo dije que al mas fuerte le pueda interesar, no a ti, Metal Greymon"   
  
Metal Greymon lo penso por un momento "Por eso"   
  
"¡Argh! ¡Me rindo! ¡La estupidez de este tipo es demasiada!"  
  
Taichi suspiro "De cualquier manera, es de un manga, Naruto, es de ninjas"   
  
"Mmm, como Igamon" afirmo Etemon   
  
"Ehh, si, pues esto de los ojos se llama 'Sharingan', no se exactamente que son"   
  
"Mmm interesante, ¿Que ventaja tiene esto del Sharingan?"   
  
Taichi rió "Pues, podemos ver muy lejos... además podemos ver los movimientos del oponente como si fuera en cámara lenta y mmm... ¡Copiar las técnicas!"   
  
Etemon tomo control del cuerpo y dejo de absorber energía, se saco los anteojos y miro a través de la espesa niebla, una especie de zoom le permitió ver mas allá "Esto es increíble, es como uno de esos franco tiradores" luego volvió a colocarse los anteojos  
  
Metal Greymon bostezo "¿Que no tenemos que absorber energía?"   
  
"Cierto"  
  
Taichi regreso a su tarea de absorción de energía a un ritmo algo mayor que antes   
  
"Así que saliste con vida de la explosión" dijo una voz femenina   
  
Taichi levanto la vista "¡Sora!" sonrió   
  
Sora sonrió maniaticamente desenvainando la espada Masamune "Finalmente pelearemos"   
  
"¿Eh?" Taichi parecía confundido, sin embargo seguía absorbiendo energía de su alrededor  
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Acaso piensas que te ayude con Venom Vamdemon solo por que quería?"   
  
Taichi rió y se rasco la nuca "Pues..."   
  
Sora levanto la espada y la coloco tocando la garganta de Taichi "Te odio"   
  
Taichi rió nerviosamente "¿Que?"   
  
"Escuchaste, me mandaste al infierno, tu fuiste el culpable, te odio, quiero que sufras como yo sufrí, ¡No! ¡Mucho mas! Tube que hacer tantas cosas para escapar de ese lugar que..." miro hacia abajo perdiendo la voz   
  
Taichi parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Vendiste tu alma?"   
  
Sora levanto la vista furiosa "¡Por supuesto que no!" bajo la espada y trato de cortarle la cabeza a Taichi, pero este ya no estaba ahí, estaba a su lado   
  
"¿Por que lo hiciste?"   
  
Sora frunció el ceño "Absorbiste suficiente poder como para realizar ese ataque otra vez..."   
  
"No respondiste mi pregunta" comento fríamente el muchacho   
  
Sora suspiro y luego aspiro un suave humo rojo, desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció detrás de Taichi, lo atrapo rápidamente, la espada privándolo de escapar   
  
"¿Por que tendría que responderte?" pregunto maniaticamente la pelirroja   
  
Taichi miro a Sora torciendo el cuello "No te entiendo"   
  
"¿Quieres entender?" Sora soltó a Taichi   
  
El muchacho le sonrió "¿Se acabo?"   
  
Sora se sentó en una roca "Solo te explicare, luego te matare" levanto la vista "Y por cierto, me entere de que cuando mueres en el mundo digital solo los digimon son resucitados, las demás entidades mueren completamente"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
Sora sonrió "No vas ni al infierno ni al cielo"   
  
"Pero... tu fuiste al infierno"   
  
Sora movió su mano molesta "No estaba muerta, de cualquier manera, se que tienes a dos digimon en tu cabeza, uno de los cuales es bueno, supongo que es Agumon"   
  
"Metal Greymon" corrigió Taichi con una sonrisa   
  
"Lo que sea, el otro malo... puede ser o Datamon" Taichi gruño un poco "o Etemon, supongo que por tu reacción es el segundo"   
  
Taichi asintió lentamente  
  
"De cualquier manera cuando me mandaste al infierno..." comenzó a decir Sora  
  
"Yo no te mande a ningún lado"   
  
"Deja de negarlo"   
  
"¡Agh! ¡Eres increíblemente estúpida!"   
  
Sora golpeo a Taichi con el mango de la espada "Cállate y escucha"  
  
-----------------  
  
Ryo se hecho las manos a la nuca "¿Por que nos ataco?" pregunto finalmente, fue el primero en hablar en un buen rato   
  
Gabumon miro hacia atrás "Sora sufrió mucho mas que nosotros, ¿Tal vez eso la cambio?"   
  
"Eso no tiene importancia, Jyou-sempai no tenia nada que ver" comento fríamente Mimi  
  
Habían conseguido ocultarse en una cueva que tenia la entrada bloqueada por una especie de holograma que simulaba una pared, todos estaban despiertos, aunque Yamato estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse   
  
"¿Que se siente estar fusionado con un digimon?" pregunto Ryo tratando de cambiar de tema   
  
Yamato torció el cuello "No lo se, no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso... de cualquier manera, ¿De donde salieron ustedes?"   
  
Hikari se sonrojo un poco mirando hacia abajo "Somos elegidos del mundo humano"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
Ryo sonrió "Cuando ustedes se fueron algunos digimon invadieron Japón"   
  
"¿Que?" Yamato trato de levantarse pero no tenia absolutamente nada de energía   
  
Ryo bajo la vista "Yo fui elegido para detener a esos digimon, junto a mi digimon compañero V-mon"   
  
Chibimon salto de los hombros de Hikari "¡Ese soy yo!" dijo en una voz de bebe   
  
Mimi miro al digimon bebe un momento y luego cerro los ojos aburrida   
  
"¿Y tu Hikari?" pregunto Yamato ya aburrido de tratar de levantarse   
  
"No lo se, creo que soy como ustedes, elegida para esta misión grande... pero me decidí a ayudar a Ryo-chan"   
  
Ryo se sonrojo "Que no me llames chan..."   
  
Yamato los miro un momento y sonrió "Supongo que son una especie de reemplazo para Sora y Takeru"   
  
Mimi abrió los ojos "¿Y quien es el reemplazo de Jyou-sempai y Koushirou-san"  
  
"¿Koushirou?" pregunto Ryo confundido   
  
Yamato trato de asentir "Pues... hace mucho que no lo vemos"   
  
"Murió por la explosión" comento Mimi volviendo a cerrar los ojos "Todos mueren poco a poco, al final todos seremos víctimas, ojalá que Sora también muera"   
  
Ryo miro un momento a Mimi, no parecía ser del tipo de persona que dijera esas cosas "... Creo que todo esto es muy peligroso"   
  
"Yamato-san, ¿Cuanto tiempo estará así?" pregunto Hikari acercándose al rubio   
  
Yamato rió un poco dificultosamente "Jeje, no lo se, pero estaré bien"   
  
Gomamon suspiro "Todo esta mal, ¿Que tenemos que hacer ahora? Estamos atascados, si salimos podríamos ser atacados"   
  
Ryo miro a Chibimon "Entonces no salgamos"   
  
Una voz rió "¡Buen día! ¡Niños elegidos!"   
  
Todos giraron sus cabezas para mirar al dueño de la voz "¡Gennai-san!"   
  
Gennai asintió "Este es solo un holograma"   
  
Yamato rió, como no podía moverse tenia que conformarse con escuchar a Gennai  
  
"Pues, veo que uno de ustedes alcanzo la forma definitiva" comento Gennai mirando el cuerpo de Yamato   
  
"Me duele todo mi hermoso y esbelto cuerpo" comento irrisoriamente Yamato   
  
Mimi lo miro y luego soltó un bufido "No es momento de bromas"   
  
"Ugh, ¿Crees que me divierto?"   
  
Gennai tosió un poco atrayendo la atención de los demás "Pues como le explique a Koushirou..." comenzó a decir   
  
"¿Koushirou esta vivo?" preguntó alguien   
  
Gennai asintió "Esta en mi casa, luego les diré donde esta, pero por ahora tienen que consentrarse en ayudar a Yamato a aumentar sus poderes"  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
Gennai sonrió "También el elegido del honor"   
  
Ryo levanto la cabeza "¿Yo?"   
  
Gennai rió "Si, tu y la luz se complementan, juntos pueden darle a V-mon los poderes para ser uno de los digimon mas fuertes..."  
  
Hikari sonrió "Es bueno saber eso"   
  
"¿Y que hay con Jyou-sempai?" pregunto sin mucha vida Mimi   
  
Gennai bajo la vista "Yo no puedo hacer nada por el... no se exactamente que les pasa a las entidades no-digimon cuando mueren aquí"   
  
"¿A no?"   
  
"No, tal vez renazca como un digimon, tal vez sea borrado definitivamente, tal vez quede como un fantasma por siempre... no lo se"   
  
"No ayudas mucho" comento molesta Mimi   
  
"A pesar de que tus emociones ahora sean negativas siguen siendo de sinceridad, eso es bueno"   
  
Mimi miro hacia otra parte   
  
"Pero ahora el peligro es mayor, el Dark Master Piemon, el le dio la espada a Sora"  
  
Gomamon gruño "¿Acaso el es el culpable de lo que le paso a Jyou?"  
  
Gennai lo penso un momento "Tal vez... sin la espada podrían haberla detenido lo suficiente..." miro al suelo   
  
Gomamon tenia un rostro ilegible, miro hacia atrás "Piemon entonces será" lo penso un momento "Voy a buscar comida" luego salió de la cueva   
  
"Niños elegidos, deben ir hacia el Norte para llegar a mi casa, mandaría a Koushirou a buscarlos pero así será mas rápido"   
  
Yamato rió un poco "Cuando me recupere puedo llevarlos a todos en mi forma digimon"   
  
Gennai sonrió "Hazlo" luego desapareció, todo era oscuridad otra vez  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del episodio catorceavo  
  
Notas del autor: ¡Si! Se que muy pocos conocen a Naruto, pero es solo un pequeño factor en la historia, tan pequeño que solo marca una de las diferencias entre Taichi y Sora... mmm tal vez no sea tan pequeño, pero es solamente para decir 'La visión de Taichi es excelente' y 'El oído de Sora es excelente' ósea, no tienen los exactos mismos poderes por tener digimons en la cabeza, cada uno tiene sus propias ventaja  
  
Tal vez algunos estuvieron decepcionados por la pelea entre Gladiamon y Sora, pero es en favor a la historia...   
  
De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado ^_- espero reviews.  
  
¡Próximo combate! Taichi Vs. Sora 


	15. Capitulo 15

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 15  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi bajo la vista "¿Así qué ahora eres un demonio?" rió un poco para sus adentros  
  
Los ojos de Sora centellaron "No le veo la gracia"   
  
"¿Acaso crees que es tan fácil cambiar?" Se paro abruptamente "Realmente no me gusta como estas actuando, ¿Una demonio? ¿Eso piensas de ti ahora?"   
  
Sora miro a otra parte "Al sellar el contrato con Demon..."   
  
Taichi ya estaba molesta "Bla bla bla, levántate para que te dé una lección"   
  
Sora sonrió de forma maligna, maniática "¿Crees que eres tan fuerte?" se incorporo y una extraña aura la rodeo   
  
"¿Que demonios?" se pregunto Taichi   
  
Etemon golpeo mentalmente al humano "¡Esta absorbiendo la energía de Venom Vamdemon! ¡No la dejes! ¡Es nuestra energía por derecho!"   
  
Taichi suspiro pero asintió "¡Mega Flama!" una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Sora, esta simplemente desapareció y reapareció delante de Taichi, lanzo un rápido golpe con la espada que Taichi capturo   
  
Sora gruño "Demonios"  
  
Taichi suspiro "Si no te esfuerzas..." lanzo a Sora hacia atrás "No podrás hacer nada"   
  
Sora quedo tirada en el suelo   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Sora?"   
  
Sora se sentía extraña, por algún motivo algo le faltaba  
  
Algo faltaba... su mente no estaba en su cuerpo  
  
Estaba en otro lugar  
  
-----------------  
  
... Iniciando sesión de chat  
  
Sora a entrado al chat  
  
Sora: ¿Que paso?   
  
Birdramon a entrado al chat  
  
Birdramon: ¿Sora? ¿Que es esto?  
  
Youkomon a entrado al chat  
  
Sora: No lo sé, ¿Youkomon?  
  
Youkomon: Este es otro de los programas de Demon  
  
Sora: Oh... ¿Y donde esta el grandisimo idiota?  
  
Demon a entrado al chat  
  
Youkomon: Hablando del rey de roma  
  
Birdramon: ¿Que quieres ahora demonio?  
  
*Demon sonríe maniaticamnete  
  
Demon: Tu segunda misión, Sora  
  
Sora: ¿Cuál es?  
  
Demon: Acaba con Taichi, y quiero que absorbas toda la neblina digital restante de Vamdemon  
  
Sora: Como quieras  
  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
  
------------------  
  
Yamato levanto la vista "Algo esta ocurriendo..."   
  
Ryo suspiro con los ojos cerrados, estaban en una caverna frente a una fogata "¿Qué?"   
  
"No lo sé"   
  
V-mon se acomodo el cuello "¿No deberíamos de prepararnos para irnos?"   
  
Todos miraron a Mimi, luego de un rato esta simplemente dijo "¡Hagan lo que quieran!"  
  
Palmon suspiro "Tienes que ser fuerte Mimi..."   
  
"¿Fuerte? ¿Por que? ¡Los pocos amigos que conocí aquí poco a poco mueren... y..." comenzó a llorar otra vez, lo hizo repetidas veces desde lo sucedido con Jyou   
  
Palmon trato de consolarla abrazandola "Ya..."   
  
Yamato trato de levantarse, pero un dolor profundo le afecto el pecho "Demonios..." se sentó otra vez "Ryo, creo que seria buena idea tratar de buscar formas de evolucionar tu digimon"   
  
Ryo miro un momento al rubio "¿Y que hay con ese tipo?"   
  
"¿Ese tipo?"   
  
"Mmm, ¿Taichi?" pregunto Ryo  
  
Yamato suspiro "El muy idiota debe de estar tomando jugo de naranja en una playa o algo así, ya aparecerá" sonrió un poco "No hay por que preocuparse"   
  
Ryo asintió "En realidad la que se preocupa es Hikari" miro a la niña que estaba recostada a su lado y sonrió "Es buena hermana"  
  
Yamato parpadeo repetidas veces y luego miro al suelo "Mi hermano..."   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Hermano? ¿Que le paso?" pregunto algo confundido Akiyama   
  
Yamato suspiro hondamente "Fue corrompido por el mal"  
  
Ryo levanto la vista, no dijo nada por un buen tiempo  
  
"Como Sora" dijo finalmente  
  
Yamato lo miro con puro odio "No, no como Sora, Takeru no mato a nadie, su cambio no fue voluntario, a el lo cambiaron, Sora... Sora es diferente" volvió a bajar la vista  
  
Ryo frunció el ceño "Lo poco que conocí a Jyou..."  
  
"¡Sempai!" agrego Mimi indignada   
  
Ryo la miro un momento, Mimi solo hablaba para gritar o decir incoherencias, almenos eso creía el "Bueno... Lo poco que conocí a Jyou-sempai me pareció un buen tipo... es una lastima..."   
  
Yamato cerro los ojos "No digas nada mas, por favor"   
  
Ryo asintió y cerro los ojos, otra vez había realizado la metedura de pata, tenia que trabajar en eso...  
  
-----------------  
  
Lejos de la neblina digital de Venom Vamdemon, lejos de la caverna donde estaban los elegidos...  
  
Un portal se abrió  
  
Y de el, salió un niño, con el cabello rubio, ojos negros como la noche, a su lado se encontraba la gigantesca figura de un dragón negro con varias alas, y ojos rojos como la sangre  
  
El muchacho sonrió al inspeccionar el lugar "Esto es perfecto" luego suspiro "¿Donde estamos?"  
  
Los ojos de Devidramon brillaron un momento "El continente Boot"   
  
El niño rió para sus adentros "Mmm, ¿Así qué llegamos al mundo digital? Bueno, fue divertido estar en el mundo humano, pero esto es mucho más divertido" comenzó a caminar y paro luego de un momento "Creo que es mejor ir prevenidos"   
  
Devidramon lo miro un momento "¿energías?"   
  
"Varias," comento el niño "aunque no muchas"  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora sonrió de manera oscura "Te haré pedazos, pixel por pixel"   
  
Taichi rió mientras extendía su mano y luego le hacia señas para que fuera a el "Come on! Come on! GET SERIUS!"   
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Has estado jugando King of Fighters?"   
  
Taichi desapareció de donde estaba "Si" vino la respuesta desde el aire  
  
Sora levanto la vista lentamente, solo para ser golpeada de lleno por una bola de energía verde  
  
Taichi reapareció al lado de la pelirroja "Que gran demonio" comento sarcásticamente   
  
Sora crujió sus dientes "Maldito..."   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Maldito? ¿Yo? ¿El personaje adorable de la historia?"  
  
Sora rió y desenvaino la espada, velozmente lanzo un rápido golpe al hombro de Taichi, para sorpresa de Sora el golpe conecto de lleno sin problemas   
  
Taichi gruño mirando la espada incrustada en su cuerpo "Eso no es muy agradable, ¿Sabes?"   
  
Sora rió malvadamente "¿Qué crees que es lo que quiero hacer? ¿Cosquillas?"   
  
Taichi sonrió y volvió a desaparecer   
  
Sora dio un grito de batalla y acto seguido lanzo una rápida patada hacia atrás, conectando directo con la quijada de Taichi   
  
Sora se mantuvo flotando a centímetros del suelo "¡Hump! ¿Crees que el mismo truco funciona tantas veces?"   
  
Taichi frunció el ceño "Supongo que no eres una debilucha después de todo"  
  
Sora rió ante esto "¿Así qué finalmente te diste cuenta?" comenzó a absolver energía nuevamente  
  
Taichi hizo caso omiso a esto y lentamente se quito los anteojos y los guardo, tenia los ojos cerrados "Pero ahora voy a tener que pelear a full, ¿Tal vez así recapacites, Sora-chan?" abrió sus ojos mostrando unas extrañas pupilas, sin embargo Sora no se molesto en mirarlas  
  
Sora soltó un bufido "¿Chan? ¡Soy un demonio!" se lanzo a máxima velocidad hacia Taichi, pero este fácilmente esquivo a Sora  
  
"¿Que? ¿Tienes esa velocidad?" se pregunto impactada la pelirroja   
  
Taichi sonrió y dejando mucho más visibles sus ojos "Estos ojos, me permiten leer cada uno de tus movimientos" Sora dio un paso atrás  
  
"¿Que..? ¿Que es eso?"   
  
Taichi sonrió un poco "Yo los llamo... Sharingan" se acomodo el cuello para pelear "¿Vamos a continuar nuestro baile?"   
  
Sora gruño "¡Pues yo tampoco pelee con todas mis fuerzas!" corrió hacia Taichi y luego en flash de luz roja se transformo en una especie de ser humanoide, ahora tenia alas y garras como las de las aves, sin embargo seguía llevando la espada negra en su mano   
  
Taichi sonrió, podía ver a Sora como si fuera en cámara lenta   
  
Era realmente fácil esquivarla, esperaría al ultimo segundo, si, así podría quedar mucho mejor, como el gran ganador  
  
Sora llego a estar a un paso de Taichi, en ese momento lanzo la espada hacia adelante a modo horizontal de arriba hacia abajo  
  
Taichi movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque  
  
  
  
Pero algo le fallo  
  
  
  
La espada lo golpeo de lleno en la cara, haciéndole una horrible marca en el ojo, Taichi solo pudo gritar de dolor   
  
  
  
Sora sonrió saboreándose la saliva, aparentemente por el solo hecho de que la sangre no existía en este mundo "¿Qué paso con tu Sharingan?" pregunto mofándose del tipo del pelo desparramado  
  
Taichi estaba ocupando sosteniéndose el ojo izquierdo "No me duele, no me duele" se repetía  
  
Sora frunció el ceño y levanto la espada de nuevo, ataco al pecho de Taichi pero este la sorprendió capturando la espada "No tan rápido pequeña"   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
Taichi sonrió "Parece que no soy tan rápido como mis ojos, pero estoy seguro de que puedo arreglar eso, además..." soltó su ojo, ahora estaba curado, aunque una herida era visible, pero parecía vieja, de una batalla pasada  
  
Sora frunció el ceño "Tus habilidades para regenerarte son excelentes, me impresionas"   
  
Taichi asintió lentamente "Tu habilidad con la espada es mejor de lo que pense"  
  
"Tome clases de Kendo antes de hacer Fútbol"   
  
Taichi asintió y salto sobre Sora a una velocidad escalofriante "¡Giga Destructor!" para su molestia Sora ya no se encontraba donde se suponía que estaba   
  
Ahora se encontraba volando usando sus alas "Soy mucho más rápida en el aire que tu, no importa que tantas bases de datos tengas o que tan fuertes sean"  
  
Taichi rió "¿Eso es verdad?" Comenzó a flotar "Yo tengo mucha mas experiencia, ¿sabes?"   
  
Sora estiro su garra izquierda mientras bajaba la mano izquierda, con la que llevaba la espada "Estoy harta de charlas"   
  
Taichi rió "¿No te parece aburrido?"   
  
Sora suspiro "Parece un capitulo viejo de Dragón Ball Z (c)"   
  
"¿Veías esa anime viejo?"   
  
Sora se encogió los hombros y se lanzo sobre Taichi por enésima vez   
  
Taichi formo una enorme mueca en su rostro y levanto sus manos "¡Giga Destructor!" al tocar a su objetivo con las palmas de sus manos un gran agujero se causaría  
  
"¡Jaja! ¿Piensas que soy estúpida?" Sora atrapo el brazo de Taichi dejándolo a centímetros de su cuerpo   
  
Taichi gruño "¿Sabias que haces trampa?"  
  
"¿Trampa?" pregunto confundida la que se hacia llamar demonio   
  
Taichi asintió furiosamente "¡No te dejas golpear!"   
  
"¿¡Que clase de idiota crees que soy!?" Sora sonrió y giro el brazo de Taichi, ahora este estaba a centímetros de su propio pecho   
  
"Me pregunto si te tocas a ti mismo explotara de la misma manera"   
  
Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron por completo "No lo harías"  
  
"¿No?" sonrió Sora "Soy un demonio" empujo el brazo de Taichi hasta que este toco su cuerpo, rápidamente se teletransporto lejos  
  
Sora cerro los ojos ante el resplandor de una enorme explosión a lo lejos "Tanto lío para eso..." suspiro y comenzó a absolver energía, Venom Vamdemon ya no la necesitaría y además era una de las misiones de Demon   
  
"¿Por que haces esto?" pregunto una voz detrás de ella   
  
Sora se dio vuelta "¿Que?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Ryo somnoliento abrió los ojos y se los refregó, luego bostezo "Esto es extraño" comento levantándose   
  
Gomamon estaba despierto haciendo guardia "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto dándose vuelta  
  
Ryo se rasco la cabeza "Pues..."  
  
Gomamon bostezo "¿Crees que puedes hacer guardia? Necesito dormir" el digimon foca camino hacia donde estaban los demás, pasando lentamente al lado de Ryo   
  
"Algo falta" comento en un suspiro el muchacho  
  
"¿Que?" pregunto el digimon dándose vuelta  
  
Finalmente Taichi identifico que era lo que faltaba "¡Hikari!"   
  
Gomamon miro alerta el lugar donde la niña dormía "No... no esta, ¡Pero estuve haciendo guardia! ¡No hay forma de salir!"   
  
Los demás lentamente, muy lentamente se despertaron  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora dio un paso atrás "¿Hikari?"   
  
La niña en efecto se encontraba ahí, brillando de una manera celestial, su mirada sin embargo era diferente, no era la de una niña, era la de un adulto   
  
"¿Por que haces esto?" volvió a preguntar Hikari en una voz que provoco eco alrededor  
  
Sora sonrió maniaticamente "¿Crees que te tengo que decir? ¡Bola de Fuego!" grito la pelirroja expulsando una llamarada directo hacia la niña, esta sonrió y la esfera exploto en información rápidamente   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¿En verdad te crees una demonio? ¿En verdad crees que tienes el derecho de quitarle la vida a los demás?"   
  
"¡Es su culpa!" grito furiosa Sora  
  
La ceja izquierda de Hikari se arqueo "¿De verdad? ¿Tal vez no esta en tu cabeza eso?"   
  
"¡Demon me lo ordeno!" alego confundida Sora, ¿Por que estaba dando explicaciones? ¡Debería matar a la pequeña mocosa!   
  
Hikari sonrió amablemente "Es una suerte que Hikari viniera al mundo digital, así puedo tratar de arreglar todo el desastre que se creo gracias a ese pequeño cambio"   
  
"No eres Hikari" afirmo Sora, luego sonrió "¿Acaso quieres acabar con Taichi como yo?"   
  
Hikari negó con la cabeza "Mi misión no es matar sin necesidad, Taichi es esencial actualmente para poder mantener vivo al mundo digital"  
  
Sora soltó un bufido "El mundo digital puede morir por lo que a mi me importa" sus ojos centellearon "Nunca debí venir aquí"  
  
"¿Por que ese odio?"   
  
"Me mandaron al infierno"  
  
"¿Te mandaron? ¿Estas segura?"  
  
Sora gruño "¡Ese digimon abrió la puerta y me empujo!"   
  
Hikari asintió "¿Y eso como culpa a Taichi?" miro hacia atrás, la niebla se hacia menos espesa   
  
"Taichi... Taichi..." comenzó a decir en voz extremadamente baja Sora, aun menor que un suspiro  
  
"¿Que te llevo a hacer ese trato con Demon? ¿Renunciar a tu humanidad para transformarte en una..."  
  
Sora levanto la vista "Demonio" su rostro mostraba demencia  
  
"Iba a decir, 'persona solitaria' pero si así lo prefieres puedes llamarte demonio, ¿Que es lo que te hace llamarte así?"   
  
"Pues..." comenzó a decir Sora, luego parpadeo "¡No necesito un psicólogo!"   
  
Hikari suspiro "Lo que necesitas es alguien que te haga abrir los ojos... dime, ¿Por que Jyou?"   
  
"¿Por que? Me pidieron que matara a uno de los elegidos, Taichi no, cualquiera podría haber sido" sonrió maniaticamente "Incluso tu"   
  
Hikari le dio una fría mirada por momentos "¿Por que no te negaste a la orden?"   
  
Sora rió "Tengo un honor que resguardar"  
  
"¿Honor? ¿Hablas de honor luego de haber matado a uno de tus colegas y luchar sanguinariamente con tu mejor amigo?"   
  
Sora envaino su espada y estiro sus garras "Ya me cansaste" levanto su mano y trato de golpearla, pero de repente su luz se intensifico y le nubló la mente  
  
"Nadie te obligo a la maldad"   
  
"Nadie te trajo al lado oscuro"   
  
"Solo tu, tu fuiste la culpable"  
  
Sora comenzó a gritar de dolor, de repente su cuerpo recupero su figura humana, los digimon en su cabeza automáticamente habían sido noqueados  
  
"¿Quién eres?" pregunto en su subconsciente "No eres Hikari, no eres Hikari, no eres Hikari... noereshikarinoereshikarinoereshikarinoereshikari..." lo decía mientras trataba de respirar dificultosamente, mas bien era un intento de jadeo  
  
Cuatro ojos azules aparecieron frente a ella "¿Por que?  
  
Sora miro a la entidad frente a ella y comenzó a llorar "No... no sabia que... hacer"   
  
Sora miro al suelo, de repente todo se había desnublado... miro hacia adelante, solo los ojos se encontraban frente a el  
  
"Tienes que tomar responsabilidad sobre tus acciones desde ahora"   
  
Sora cerro los ojos "Eso no tiene importancia, Demon esta a un paso de conquistar el mundo digital"  
  
"¿Conquistar?" rió la voz "Destruir" corrigió   
  
Sora lo miro "¿Quien eres?"   
  
"Una bestia santa" Sora sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del episodio quinceavo  
  
Notas del autor: Para los odiares de ESTA Sora... pues, ¿Que les puedo decir? No morirá en algún tiempo, tal vez nunca teniendo en cuenta que quedan dos episodios... Taichi no esta muerto, solo noqueado, derrotado por su propio poder, ¿Paradójico? tal vez, pero su parte malvada (Aka Etemon :p) volverá para vengarse ^_^   
  
¿Cuál es la bestia santa que habla a través de Hikari? :p díganmelo ustedes  
  
Próximamente: El Dark Master aparece, ¡Gladiamon vs. Piemon! 


	16. Capitulo 16

Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
Capitulo 16  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo la figura celestial poco a poco fue haciéndose demasiado para ella...  
  
Los ojos del digimon santo brillaron con un tenue color azul que se hacia intoxicante, finalmente Sora cayo al suelo inconsciente  
  
Sora cerro y abrió los ojos repetidas veces  
  
Estaba en su casa, en el mundo humano  
  
Miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a sus padres que estaban histéricos por algún motivo, se asomo por la ventana y abrió los ojos impactada  
  
Un enorme loro gigantesco se encontraba en medio de la calle, Sora miro un poco al otro lado, escombros eran visibles  
  
"¡¡¡PRIIIIII!!!" el ruido del silbato por algún motivo tenia un poder detrás de si, ella estaba segura de que era suficiente como para romper sus tímpanos, pero nada paso por unos segundos...  
  
Parpadeo repetidas veces, ¿Un brillo salía de los escombros?  
  
Un extraño dinosaurio comenzó a crecer de los restos del puente   
  
"¡¡¡GROOOOARRRR!!!" grito el monstruo enmascarado de color anaranjado  
  
Sora dio un paso atrás, sintió un deja vu  
  
Ambos monstruos corrieron hacia el otro y lanzaron sus ataques, de repente todo se hizo blanco de nuevo   
  
Sora parpadeo, pudo ver el cielo sobre ella, alrededor no había ninguna niebla "¿Fue un sueño?" se pregunto la parte de Birdramon de ella  
  
"No, ese digimon santo nos mostró el pasado"  
  
"¿Hu? ¿Don'e esta el monstruo?" pregunto una voz extremadamente infantil desde los labios de Sora  
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Por que hablas así Birdramon?"  
  
La otra ceja se arqueo "¿De que hablas? ¡Fuiste tu!"  
  
Sora parpadeo, aunque solo del ojo izquierdo "Si no fui yo, y no fuiste tu..."  
  
"¡Fue Sora!" grito Sora en una extraña voz doble, aunque monica al mismo tiempo  
  
Pasaron segundos... luego minutos   
  
Sora miro a un lado, luego al otro "¿De donde vienen esas voces?" pregunto otra vez la voz infantil   
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"¿Sora?"   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Quien esta ahi?" Exigió Sora  
  
"¡Nosotras idiota!" contesto Youkomon  
  
"¿Quienes?" pregunto una confundida Sora  
  
Birdramon suspiro "Esto va a tardar un poco..." comento mirando al suelo, parpadeo al ver un par de brazaletes dorados en cada muñeca del cuerpo, eran extraños, tenían unas inscripciones en algún idioma del mundo digital que ella no descifraba.  
  
"¿Po' que?" pregunto Sora nuevamente  
  
"¡Argh! ¡Déjanos explicarte!" grito molesta Youkomon, cada vez le daba mas y mas migraña...  
  
-----------------  
  
En un sector extremadamente alejado de la zona en la que los elegidos se encontraban Takeru caminaba con una sonrisa maléfica  
  
"¿Que no habías sido transportado al mundo humano?" pregunto una voz detrás de el  
  
Takeru sonrío y sin darse vuelta respondió "Eso no es de tu incumbencia..."  
  
"¡Haha! ¡Supongo que Vamdemon no pudo descifrar correctamente el código del portal!" Comento el digimon payaso caminando tranquilamente alrededor de Takeru "Pero yo si puedo"  
  
Takeru levanto un poco la vista, aunque no parecía muy interesado  
  
Piemon sonrío a esto "Dime lo que quieres, cualquier cosa"  
  
Takeru rió entre dientes "¿Y será mío?"  
  
Piemon asintió con una oscura sonrisa "Cualquier cosa puede ser tuya" comento levantando la palma de su mano, una oscura esfera de poder se formo   
  
Devidramon gruño un poco inhumanamente, Takeru rió y lo calmo con un movimiento de su mano "En ese caso lo que quiero es el poder"  
  
"¿El poder?"  
  
Takeru asintió "En el mundo en el que estuve podía ver todo lo que pasaba aquí, vi lo que le hicieron a Sora y por eso supe de donde venían los poderes de Taichi... pero esos poderes son patéticos, me intereso mas el poder de mi hermano..."  
  
Piemon sonrío "Lo que quieres es el nivel definitivo"  
  
Takeru asintió lentamente "Quiero ser uno con Devidramon, sembrar el caos y la destrucción por todos lados y... ¡MATARLOS A TODOS!" rió maniaticamente como si ya todos sus enemigos estuvieran frente a el muertos  
  
Piemon frunció un poco el ceño pero asintió "Te daré ese poder si aceptas ser un dark master  
  
Los ojos de Takeru brillaron con un color rojizo "Acepto tu oferta"  
  
La esfera de energía que se encontraba en la mano de Piemon avanzo hasta chocar con el corazón de Takeru, luego de unos segundos exploto en una intensa lluvia de luz negra "¡En ese caso surge de la nada mi guerrero!" grito Piemon levantando ambas manos "¡Resalta tu mal y tu caos en el mundo!"  
  
Takeru frunció el ceño a esto pero no le importo mucho, luego parpadeo y se arrodillo "¿Que me hiciste?" pregunto, sintiendo un intenso dolor punzante en el corazón  
  
"Simplemente te di lo que querías" sonrío Piemon desapareciendo  
  
Takeru abrió sus ojos con puro terror "¿Que?" su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a borrarse, hasta que solo quedo una nube de información en su lugar  
  
Devidramon miro alrededor "¿Takeru?"  
  
La niebla se metió dentro de Devidramon por medio de su nariz lentamente  
  
Devidramon sonrío frenéticamente "¡Este es el poder de un digimon!" tenso sus músculos "¡ESTA ES MI FUERZA!" clavo sus garras al suelo y luego levanto un gran pedazo lanzándolo hacia algún otro lugar  
  
Los ojos de Devidramon brillaron "Es hora de sembrar el caos" extendió sus alas y se alejo a una inmensa velocidad del lugar, no inportandole los digimons que se encontraban en su camino, absorviendolos sin pensar en sus vidas, solo en su dolor y en el poder que adquiría con ellos.  
  
-----------------  
  
Taichi tosió un poco mientras se limpiaba los pantalones "Demonios... no puedo creer que caí en un truco tan barato"   
  
"Maniaticamente inteligente, querrás decir, humano" rió Etemon, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió un extraño dolor de cabeza por la risa  
  
Taichi suspiro "Cierto... Sora no es tan estúpida como había asumido" miro hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaron un momento "¿Donde esta la neblina digital?" pregunto finalmente, en efecto toda el área que estaba rodeada por la niebla digital ahora estaba sin una pizca de energía para absolver...  
  
"¿La absorbió alguien mas?" insinúo Metal Greymon   
  
Etemon gruño molesto "¡Sabia que teníamos que apurarnos!"  
  
"No te preocupes, absolvimos la mayoría"  
  
"Un 65% para ser exactos" comento Etemon   
  
"No, fue un 75%" corrigió Metal Greymon "Absolvimos un poco en la pelea con Sora"  
  
"¡No tienes que decírmelo!"   
  
Taichi abrió y cerro la boca "Shh" dijo en voz baja  
  
"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Etemon a modo de pensamiento  
  
"Siento como si algo malo, muy malo estuviera apunto de pasar... sentí un virus increíblemente grande hacia ahi" comento el muchacho apuntando al Sur  
  
"Mmm" Etemon comenzó a analizar la mancha de virus que se podía sentir "Viene desde el Norte, eso significa que paso por aquí, tal vez fue lo que absorbió el resto de la energía"  
  
"¡Vamos a acabarlo!" Taichi cargo energía y salió disparado en esa dirección  
  
"¿No seria mejor encargarse de Sora primero?" pregunto Metal Greymon lentamente  
  
"Mmm" Taichi y Etemon lo pensaron "Si tu lo dices..." El muchacho con digimons en la cabeza se detuvo y miro alrededor frenando "Sora no puede estar lejos" comenzó a sobrvolar el área lentamente   
  
Se sorprendió con el hecho de que su amiga (y ahora enemiga) estaba sobre un peñasco hablando consigo misma, no prestándole atención al mundo  
  
"¡Hola!" sonrío Taichi amablemente, luego abrió sus ojos mostrando la horrible marca del Sharnigan que había en el, además el hecho de que frunciera el ceño no ayudaba a darle una apariencia adorable  
  
Sora parpadeo al verlo "¿Uh? ¿Taichi?" pregunto, luego sonrío "¡Estas también aquí!"   
  
Taichi parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Uh? ¿¡Que paso con la psicópata asesina que me dejo tumbado en ese cráter hace momentos!?" exigió saber  
  
Sora parpadeo y luego miro alrededor "No lo se" apunto a su cabeza "¿Sabias que hay unas extrañas criaturas viviendo en mi cabecita?"  
  
Taichi suspiro "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?"  
  
El rostro de Sora cambio por completo, de uno de inocencia a uno serio "No sabemos que fue lo que le paso, Taichi-san" la voz era diferente  
  
Taichi se hecho las manos a la nuca y aterrizo lentamente "Mmm, ¿Birdramon?"  
  
Sora asintió, luego su mirada infantil regreso "¿Lo ves? ¿¡No es gracioso!?"  
  
Taichi no dijo nada   
  
"Creo que el pensar que te mato fue terrible para ella y se encerró en recuerdos del pasado" comento Sora nuevamente seria  
  
Taichi lo penso un momento "Supongo" luego noto los brazaletes "¿Que hay con eso?"  
  
Sora miro los artefactos dorados "¿E'to?" Sonrió "¡No se!"   
  
Taichi se hecho la mano a la cara "¿Cuantos años tienes?"  
  
Sora contó con sus dedos "6, ¿Por que?"  
  
Taichi suspiro "Eso lo explica... en ese caso no te tengo que matar" tranquilamente se coloco los anteojos de sol  
  
"¿A no?" pregunto Sora sonriente  
  
"Realmente eras algo estúpida antes de fusionarte con tus digimons..." comento Taichi mirando hacia otra parte  
  
El rostro de Sora cambio a uno casi maligno "Tal vez sea un patrón, ella es estúpida, tu eres estúpido, ¿Así los digimon pueden controlar al humano?"   
  
Taichi sonrío "Supongo que eres su parte maligna"  
  
Sora asintió "Pero no entiendo nada" comento nuevamente a manera infantil  
  
Taichi volvió a suspirar "¿Sabes volar?"  
  
Sora lo penso un momento "No tengo alitas"  
  
"Mmm, ¿Recuerdas Dragon Ball?" pregunto Taichi  
  
Sora asintió   
  
"Piensa en volar de esa forma, no creo que haya mucho tiempo" comento mirando hacia donde el virus que había sentido se dirigía "Me pregunto como están los otros..."  
  
"¿Los otros?" pregunto Sora luego de flotar un poco, parecía como una segunda naturaleza para ella  
  
Taichi la miro un momento y luego asintió "Algo paso contigo, y lo voy a descubrir, pero ahora solo sígueme" salto y comenzó a volar como una bala siguiendo al virus  
  
Sora lo siguió de cerca, aunque no tan rápido, lo cual obligo al muchacho Yagami a bajar su velocidad un poco.  
  
-----------------  
  
Hikari abrió los ojos "Hola amigos" les sonrío a Yamato y el resto, ellos estaban en algún lugar cercano a la cueva, probablemente buscándola   
  
Yamato la agarro de los hombros "¿Estas loca? ¡Taichi me culparía a mi si tu te perdieras!"   
  
Hikari sonrío "¿Y Ryo-chan?"  
  
Ryo levanto la mano detrás de ella "¡Aquí!"   
  
Hikari se dio vuelta y lo abrazo "¡Hola!"   
  
Ryo parpadeo y no pudo ocultar su sonrojo   
  
Yamato se hecho la mano a la cara "Bueno... ¿Donde estuviste?"  
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿Yo?"  
  
Mimi frunció el ceño "Si, tu"  
  
Hikari miro hacia arriba pensando "Mmm... pues..."  
  
Mimi aparto la mirada "Genial, igual que su hermano"  
  
V-mon le sonrío a Hikari y Ryo sin prestarle atención al resto "¡Al fin juntos de nuevo!"  
  
Ryo lo miro de arriba a abajo "¿Al fin? Solo pasaron unas horas..." comento confundido  
  
Hikari parecía algo confundida "¿Solo unas horas?"  
  
Yamato estaba por responderle, pero una risa extraña lo detuvo "¡Jua jua jua jua!"   
  
Todos los presentes miraron hacia donde venia la voz, se sorprendieron con lo que vieron  
  
Gabumon abrió los ojos asustado "Ese... ¡Ese es Piemon!"   
  
El digimon payaso siniestro sonrío dando una leve reverencia mofándose de los elegidos "Pense venir por aquí para ver como andaba todo, me moleste mucho en saber que mi súbdita solo mato a uno de ustedes..." suspiro, pero luego sonrío amablemente "Pero ahora los matare a todos"  
  
Yamato se coloco delante del grupo "Eso lo veremos, yo seré tu oponente"  
  
Piemon hizo una mueca "Sabes lo que pasara si me matas, ¿Verdad?" pregunto riendo  
  
Yamato parpadeo "¿Que?"  
  
Ryo asintió "¡Si lo matamos liberaremos a ese super engendro!"  
  
"¿Super engendro?"  
  
Ryo se encogió los hombros "Solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero si lo matamos habrán problemas"  
  
Yamato asintió "De cualquier manera tengo que pelear"  
  
Piemon rió "¡Pues pelea entonces basura!"  
  
Yamato gruño y extendió su digivice "¡Evolución ahora!"  
  
Gabumon miro hacia arriba y una luz violeta salió de su cuerpo chocando con Yamato, provocando una fuerza que los atrajo el uno al otro, lentamente se fueron fusionando "¡Gabumon evolución!" gritó, el símbolo de la amistad se hizo visible por momentos   
  
"¡Gladiamon!" grito la voz doble al terminar la fusión   
  
Piemon solo reía viendo esto "Bueno... solo tengo que decir que admito que hubiera sido mejor si me daban mas tiempo para traer mas dark masters... pero no esta mal como salieron las cosas" desenvaino sus armas "¡Espadas del triunfo!" grito lanzándole a Gladiamon sus sables  
  
Gladiamon se cubrió con su hacha y luego salto extendiendo su mano desde el aire "¡Luz romana!" grito lanzando un rayo de energía hacia Piemon, pero este desapareció y reapareció detrás del digimon fusionado  
  
"Eres lento" comento entre dientes el payaso juntando sus manos "¡Muere!" grito golpeándolo en la nuca de lleno  
  
Gladiamon gruño mientras tragaba el polvo  
  
Una lagrima cruzo la mejilla de Mimi "Ahora le toca a Yamato... primero Jyou..."  
  
Ryo frunció el ceño ante esto "Tenemos que huir" comento dándose vuelta   
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿Eh?"  
  
Ryo asintió de espaldas "Vamonos Hikari, Mimi"  
  
Mimi gruño "¿Por que habría de seguirte a ti?"  
  
"Por que si no lo haces podrías morir" contesto Ryo secamente "Vamonos"  
  
Yamato asintió mientras se ponía de pie "Es lo mejor"   
  
Piemon bostezo "¿Ese es su plan? ¿Escapar mientras me enfrento al mas fuerte de ustedes?"  
  
Gladiamon sonrío tomando con ambas manos su hacha "En efecto"  
  
"Patético" cementó lanzando otro par de espadas el digimon payaso, esta vez clavando una de ellas en el hombro de Gladiamon  
  
"¡ARGHHHHH!"  
  
Hikari negó con la cabeza "¡Debemos quedarnos aquí!"  
  
Mimi asintió "¡Ayudémosle!"   
  
Palmon sonrío "Eso esperaba que dijeras, ¡Palmon evolución!" el digimon planta aumento su tamaño hasta transformarse en un gigantesco cactus "¡Togemon!"  
  
Hikari comenzó a brillar  
  
Ryo suspiro y levanto su digivice  
  
"¡V-mon evolución armadura!" grito el pequeño digimon dragón mientras el digimental de la luz salía de Hikari y entraba en su cuerpo probocandole el cambio que lo transformaría en un ángel demonio blanco "¡Gargomon! ¡El ángel demoniaco!"  
  
Mimi cerro los ojos "Por favor Yamato, no mueras"  
  
Togemon sonrío "¡Togemon super evolución!" grito mientras su cuerpo se disminuía hasta tornarse en el de una niña "¡Lillymon!"  
  
Piemon sonrío "¿Realmente piensan que son rivales?" golpeo con su espada a Gladiamon, quien se cubrió con su hacha fácilmente  
  
"Ninguna estocada puede penetrar mi defensa" afirmo orgullosamente  
  
Piemon frunció el ceño "Bahh, son solo niños" comenzó a volar lentamente mostrando una monstruosa aura magnética de información  
  
Gargomon dio un grito de guerra "¡Estatua blanca!" grito   
  
Piemon rió al recibir el ataque, no le había hecho el mas mínimo daño  
  
"¡Estatua negra!" grito esta vez Gargomon, haciendo uso de sus poderes malignos, pero menos aun pudo hacerle esta técnica a Piemon  
  
"¿Que clase de idiota eres?" pregunto molesto el digimon definitivo  
  
El digimon con armadura frunció el ceño mirando desesperadamente a Ryo y Hikari   
  
Hikari frunció el ceño y comenzó a brillar mas  
  
Ryo parpadeo "¿Que?"  
  
"¡Gargomon super evolución!" grito el digimon armadura mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma tomando un aspecto mas humano que el anterior, ahora tenia un casco y una espada en su mano izquierda, un manto blanco y un par de enormes alas "¡Holy Angemon!" extendió sus dos alas mostrándose imponente  
  
Piemon frunció el ceño casi cegado por la luz  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del episodio quinceavo  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, perdón por la espera... pero bue', de cualquier manera tengo que aclarar una cosa: este Holy Angemon no es el mismo que el del anime, mas bien es como el del manga, por eso tiene dos alas grandes en lugar de muchas mas pequeñas, su aspecto es mas pacifista, sin embargo tiene una espada, y no esa cosa que le sale de la muñeca en en el anime ^^U. Bueno... con Sora :p ya se que todos, o almenos la mayoría esperaba que muriera, pero ¿Que puedo decir? Me agrada el personaje y hacer cosas nuevas con ella siempre me interesara, y para el que no se haya dado cuenta, Quinglongmon le borro sus memorias desde que vio a los digimon por primera vez. 


End file.
